UN NUEVO INICIO
by Pily-chan
Summary: La saga de Majin Boo terminó. Vegeta actuó sin razonar y Bulma alejó al saiyajin de su vida. Gracias al consejo de un "buen amigo" de la pareja, ellos han arreglado DEL TODO sus diferencias, ¿o no? Sin embargo, un corazón se romperá... otra vez. V-B-Y FINALMENTE TERMINADA!
1. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Gokú hizo la supergenkidama y todo terminó

Gokú hizo la supergenkidama y todo terminó. Nuevamente su vida pacífica se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de un monstruoso ser y nuevamente millones de personas habían muerto sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría. Al menos estar en primera fila durante las peleas le servia para conocer los motivos de tantas catástrofes. Ella no gastaba su tiempo tratando de hallar causas, sino soluciones.

Sin embargo, esta última batalla había sido diferente. HABÍA MUERTO. Desde adolescente se vio involucrada en el alocado mundo de las esferas del dragón, y en todas y cada una de las aventuras con cada cosa que ocurría se sorprendía eventualmente más y más. No había aventura en la que no ocurrieran hechos inexplicables y sorprendentes.

Ella misma causó un impacto tremendo en todos sus amigos al haberse presentado, durante la batalla con los androides, con el hijo del afamado Príncipe de los Saiyajines en brazos, mismo que en su momento de villanía contribuyó a violentar la tensa paz que durante un año reinó en la tierra luego de la muerte del saiyajin Raditz.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa mayor la tuvo ella misma al darse cuenta que con la convivencia diaria, sus sentimientos por ese tirano no eran más los de ira y desprecio, o en el mejor de los casos, compasión. Lo amaba. Saber cuando exactamente había ocurrido el cambio era imposible. Ella misma no lo sabía, y por más que trataba de remembrar no podía hacerlo.

Desde la llegada de Trunks, creyó que su vida al lado de un hombre como Vegeta sería más o menos tranquila. Sabía que el Príncipe de los Saiyajines jamás cambiaría su manera de pensar y actuar. Creía conocer a la persona que cada noche dormía con ella. Pero no fue así. Y eso que creyó que ya nada la impresionaría...

Luego de la desaparición de sus amigos por quien sabe que causa durante el torneo de las artes marciales, lo vio reaparecer horas más tarde. Y desde que lo vio intuyó que algo andaba mal. Pero jamás se imaginó que su más terrible pesadilla se haría realidad: El asesino intergaláctico había vuelto. El asesino de sangre fría volvió a cobrar más y más vidas inocentes. El asesino de sangre saiyayin que creyó muerto, renació.

Nunca antes, sin importar las circunstancias se había sentido como en ese momento. Años atrás había visto morir a Yamcha a manos de esos seres que Vegeta había traído consigo, y en aquel momento perdió la conciencia, pero el sentimiento que ahora la embargaba era difícil ponerlo en palabras. No pudo evitarlo, las fuerzas le faltaron y se desmayó.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, sin embargo no debió ser mucho, ya que al abrir los ojos todos seguían en la plataforma. Pero cuando observó a su amado Príncipe formar una bola más de energía y mover su brazo hacia la dirección en la que ella y sus amigos estaban deseó jamás haber abierto los ojos. Sólo por suerte, aparentemente, la energía se había desviado menos de un metro, pero las personas que estaban cerca no tuvieron esa fortuna y murieron instantáneamente.

Después se sintió un tremendo vacío en su interior. Algo en ella se había alejado, una parte de su alma, pensó. Y lo corroboró cuando le dijeron que su hasta entonces compañero de vida había muerto. Lloró, sí. Y a pesar de su orgullo, no le importó que sus amigos tuvieran fidedignas pruebas de cuán roto estaba su corazón. Durante el entrenamiento que Goten y su hijo tuvieron para pelear contra Boo, pensó una y otra vez en Vegeta. Lo iba a extrañar. Pero luego Majin Boo llegó al Templo Sagrado. Murió. Revivió. Y escuchó a su esposo pidiendo la energía que Gokú necesitaba para realizar la Genkidama, entonces dedujo que Vegeta estaba muerto, guardaría el recuerdo de su voz por siempre y gritó, sin más reparo, cuánto lo amaba. Lo perdonó…

Pero cuando los héroes volvieron a casa, incluyendo a aquellos que creyeron jamás volverían a ver, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban. En el mismo instante en que lo vio llegar, analizó todo con esa velocidad que impresionaba a propios y extraños.

Entendió que si Porunga lo había revivido, y el deseo solicitaba expresamente que **los inocentes que murieron a manos de Majin Boo revivieran**, entonces él era considerado como uno. Y llegó a esta conclusión cuando sus amigos no percibieron el ki de los villanos.

Bulma estrechó a su hijo con vehemencia al saberlo vivo y sano. Gokú de inmediato fue abrazado por su esposa e hijos. Pero allí estaba él. Verlo aparecer en el palacio de Kamisama fue maravilloso, pero también devastador. En sus labios estaba esa sonrisa altanera y soberbia que amaba y detestaba en igual medida, pero como siempre, con esa actitud hostil que lo caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, algo en él lucía diferente. Hizo un escaneo de la figura del Príncipe Saiyajin de la cabeza a los pies y concluyó que su mirada había cambiado. Tenía un "no sé qué" desconocido para ella. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Vergüenza? No, imposible. Llevaba años compartiendo su vida con él y así como aparecieron estas probabilidades las descartó, él no conocía semejantes emociones.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando Majin Boo gordo apareció en escena. Ella quedó aterrada. ¿No se suponía que su Príncipe y Gokú lo habían matado? Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, excepto los recién llegados. Aclarado el punto de que él no era malo y que Mister Satán se haría cargo de él, todo volvió a quedar en calma.

Los grupos fueron dispersándose para partir a sus hogares. Ella aún se preguntaba cómo regresaría a la Capital del Oeste, pero Vegeta la sorprendió.

-Bulma, vamos a casa –dijo él. Y en esa frase compuesta por cuatro sencillas palabras expresó mucho más que una orden o un simple deseo.

Yamcha, una vez recobrado del entusiasmo de volver a la vida, ver a Gokú de regreso entre sus amigos y luego del susto con lo de Majin Boo, reparó en Bulma y sabía que Vegeta no haría nada por llevarla a su casa. Así que sin haber escuchado lo que el soberbio saiyajin le había dicho a su esposa, se acercó y le dijo:

-Sé que no trajiste ninguna cápsula con nave, ni nada. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la Corporación Cápsula volando? Te prometo que no volaré como un demente. Vamos –extendió su mano a la vez que le sonreía para acompañar su ofrecimiento, esperando que ella aceptara.

Bulma dudó, en otras circunstancias encantada haría sufrir a su marido con algo de celos, esa chispa siempre provocaba fuegos artificiales en la intimidad, pero ahora…

-Aléjate de mi mujer, sabandija, o te aniquilaré lentamente. Seré yo quien la lleve a nuestra casa.

Yamcha parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa. Quiso decir algo, pero no halló las palabras. Definitivamente no quería tener ningún tipo de altercado con Vegeta, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que él generalmente cumplía las amenazas que lanzaba. Por ello, tomó la decisión de dejar a su amiga en manos de su odioso esposo, después de todo ella era la única terrícola capaz de manejar a su antojo al saiyajin. Miró a Vegeta por unos instantes y de inmediato volteó su rostro con toda la soberbia que pudo reunir. En cambio a su antigua novia le sonrió y se despidió de ella.

-Bien, cuídate entonces, Bulma. Te llamaré uno de estos días para salir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú también cuídate Yamcha, estaré esperando tu llamada. –respondió la mujer apenas coordinando ideas, pues la actitud de Vegeta no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Vegeta miró el intercambió verbal con total desagrado. Ese insecto, pensaba, nunca dejaría de rondar a su mujer. Quizá sería necesario ponerle un alto. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía que Bulma jamás volvería a reparar en ese débil terrícola.

Trunks observaba todo desde la primera fila y quedó tan sorprendido como su madre cuando su padre dijo que él se la llevaría a su casa. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía incómodo. Había pensado llevar en brazos a su mamá hasta la Capital del Oeste, y luego, quizá, dar un paseo y conversar antes de llegar a casa. Pero ahora comenzaba a dudar que sus planes se llevaran a cabo.

-Trunks –escuchó la fuerte y autoritaria voz de su padre, quien, por extraño que pareciera, no lo miraba a él, sino a Bulma-. Vete a casa y avísale a tus abuelos que estamos bien, aunque tardaremos un poco más en regresar.

-Entendido. Nos vemos más tarde, mamá.

-Vuela con cuidado, hijo. Y no te detengas en ningún otro lugar. Tu padre estará al pendiente de tu ki, así que mejor ni lo intentes jovencito.

Durante la conversación con su hijo, ni Vegeta ni Bulma apartaron la mirada uno del otro. Trunks, inteligente como sus progenitores, supo que lo mejor era obedecer. Ambos se veían más serios de lo normal y si se rebelaba el castigo sería severo.

-Como digas, mamá. Los espero en casa –y enseguida alzó el vuelo.

Vegeta eliminó el espacio que lo separaba de su mujer, y sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura. Ella no se movió un solo centímetro, pero sintió escalofrío cuando escuchó la seductora voz de él al oído:

-Sujétate fuerte, sabes que no acostumbro volar con lentitud.

¡Y que lo diga! –pensó la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula. Así que, como no quería correr ningún riesgo, abrazó al saiyajin del cuello, aferrándose con fuerza.

Vegeta la levantó por completo del piso colocando su brazo bajo las piernas de ella y sin decir más, desapareció del lugar con su mujer en brazos ante la sorprendida mirada de Yamcha, Krillin y Número 18, pues estos últimos también se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ellos.

Bulma cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que volaba en brazos de su esposo. Nadie sabía de los paseos nocturnos que daban de vez en cuando. Y lo sorprendente era que siempre eran por iniciativa de Vegeta. Nunca le avisaba, sólo entraba a la habitación luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento, que por cierto, realizaba en quien sabe donde, pues durante uno o dos días no daba señales de vida. La abrazaba y salían volando por la terraza de su habitación hacia rumbos desconocidos, o al menos para ella, porque él parecía saber a donde quería llegar. Siempre la sorprendía con lugares maravillosos. Bellezas exóticas en las que seguramente ningún humano había podido poner un pie. Ella le agradecía el gesto entregándose tantas veces como su cuerpo soportara. Y él jamás la decepcionaba.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. A pesar de que los brazos de Vegeta siempre le ofrecían protección, esta vez había una barrera. En cuanto pusieran los pies sobre la tierra, ese mono sabría quién era Bulma Briefs.

Cuando él finalmente aterrizó en una montaña cerca de la Capital del Oeste, Bulma, aún sin tocar el piso, no perdió el tiempo y trató de poner distancia física entre sus cuerpos, pero no contaba con que el agarre del Príncipe era difícil de deshacer, especialmente cuando él era el principal interesado en mantenerlo. Y entendió por qué en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con esos otros que la besaban con pasión. No le dio ni tiempo de tomar aire para, quizá, devolverlo como correspondía, con la misma intensidad.

Sólo un instante tuvo para tomar todo el oxígeno que necesitaba, pues aparentemente él también había perdido el aliento. El beso continuó enseguida y en esta ocasión Bulma participó en forma activa. Su mente se olvidó de todo. Borró el miedo, la decepción, la furia, la tristeza, la desesperación, el dolor. Con esos labios saboreando los suyos, con esa cálida boca de su marido cubriendo la suya; sintiendo que, como pocas veces, en ese beso el estaba poniendo su vida; no tuvo, ni pudo decir nada en lo absoluto. Sus manos se movieron involuntariamente del cuello a la nuca de Vegeta para tener un mejor contacto.

Él profundizó el beso. Comenzó a morder con sensualidad el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y en cuanto ella accedió, penetró con su lengua la boca de ella. Bulma no entendía cómo, pero su marido había aprendido a besar de maravilla. Siempre la hacía temblar de placer cuando pedía y entregaba en igual medida. Vegeta se había vuelto todo un experto, y hasta donde sabía, ella era su única compañera en toda su vida. Sus labios sólo habían probado los de ella. Sí, había tenido otras mujeres, pero con ninguna compartió un solo beso; sólo se dedicaba a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, siempre con el consentimiento de la hembra en turno. Algo tan íntimo y tan "estúpidamente sentimental", como él lo definiría en cierta ocasión, únicamente lo había realizado con Bulma, y lo constató, pues cuando iniciaron con su romance él era bastante torpe en eso, sin embargo, era un alumno prodigio, pues aprendió técnicas y sutilezas en al arte de besar demasiado a prisa.

A diferencia de cuando el beso fungía como preámbulo de una entrega apasionada. Vegeta no movió sus manos de donde las puso en un inicio. Él único movimiento realizado fue estrechar más el abrazo, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos por la eternidad.

La mente de Vegeta, el corazón y su alma, al fin habían hallado un poco de la paz que tanto necesitaban. Lo único que quería desde que había vuelto a la vida era saber que esa mujer, **su mujer**, la mujer que había detestado alguna vez y a la que ahora amaba como a nadie en el mundo estaba viva. Casi perdió el juicio cuando vio a Majin Boo convirtiéndola en chocolate. Pero ahora que la tenia en sus brazos de nuevo, la protegería como antes no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Esta vez ambos estaban vivos y podían continuar con su relación justo como la habían dejado.

Pero Bulma no tenía lo mismo en mente, algo, todo, había cambiado en ella. Y por lo tanto, en ambos. Y se lo haría saber a ese mono testarudo en el preciso instante en que dejara de sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Como era su costumbre, cuando el beso terminó Vegeta permaneció en silencio. Él no era de esas personas que repetían una y otra vez lo que sentían. En el mejor de los casos, él prefería demostrarlo. Para él, las palabras únicamente eran un medio útil para poner a las sabandijas en su lugar, y está de más decir que durante algunos años esa arma le permitió mantener al margen la atracción que sentía por su mujer. En general, él nunca consideró necesario hacerle saber a Bulma lo que sentía por ella.

Pero cuando la relación avanzó, cuando él aceptó que si se había quedado tanto tiempo en la Corporación Cápsula no era precisamente para entrenar, entendió que ya nada podía apartarlo de aquel lugar y de aquella mujer. Entendió que quizá, sólo quizá, había encontrado un hogar.

El niño era otro tema, le tenía afecto, cariño… nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero con cada avance que el chiquillo lograba hacía parecer que ser padre no era tan malo. Sabía que en un futuro se convertiría en un guerrero excepcional. Ahora mismo, siendo sólo un infante, ya lo era; ponía en alto la sangre noble saiyajin que corría por sus venas. Y eso, sorprendentemente, lo llenaba de orgullo. Por ello, años atrás. Cuando Cell asesinó a su hijo del futuro, una ira incontenible lo dominó y trató de vengar la muerte del joven.

Esos estúpidos humanos hablaban siempre de la familia y lo importante que esta era. ¡Cuánto se rió ante semejantes patrañas cuando recién llegó a la tierra! Pero pronto, antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, se encontró envuelto en el modo de vida que tanto denigraba a los de su raza. Había detestado a Kakarotto por cometer semejante estupidez y él resultaba no tan diferente de su rival.

Pudo haber continuado con esos pensamientos durante horas teniendo a su mujer en brazos, acariciando su cabello con una ternura inusual en él, pero la voz de Bulma llamándolo por su nombre lo sacó de reflexiones. Lo sorprendió su tono de voz. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Pero no gritaba. Tras años y años de conocer todos sus matices, sabía que cuando Bulma no sacaba a gritos su rabia, era por un motivo importante. Era este tipo de furia en ella la que él no podía controlar. Lo único que hizo fue bajarla cuidadosamente y pedirle a Dendé que los ánimos de su mujercita se calmaran.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella fue al grano, no quería postergar más lo inevitable.

-Aléjate de mi vida y de la de Trunks para siempre.

Él se alejó, efectivamente, pero únicamente un par de pasos, los mismos que retrocedió para poder verla directamente a los ojos. No tuvo que buscar el contacto visual. Su Princesa terrícola siempre era altanera y petulante. Orgullosa, hermosa y voluble en igual medida.

Muchas veces se preguntó si un alma saiyajin habitaba el cuerpo de su mujer. Eso no sería extraño. Las Guerreras Saiyajin eran tan letales y temidas como los hombres. Arrasaban con naciones, planetas y galaxias por igual. En su lista, siempre hubieron millones de muertos, así que en el otro mundo, si acaso algún acto bondadoso hubieran cometido, tenían dos opciones: pase directo al infierno o reencarnar. El alma de Bulma definitivamente pertenecía a la de alguien que optó por la segunda opción.

Su mirada era decidida, no titubeó ni un segundo cuando repitió lo dicho mirando directamente a los ojos negros de su guerrero.

-Quiero que te alejes de la vida de Trunks y de la mía. Llévame a la Corporación Cápsula, toma todo lo que te pertenezca y sal de muestras vidas de una vez y para siempre.

-Si he de tomar todo lo mío, entonces tú y el chiquillo vendrán conmigo.

-Todos me lo dijeron en un inicio y yo no quise creerles. Me dijeron que tú jamás dejarías de ser un saiyajin, que tuviera cuidado y hasta admiraron mi valor al permitirte vivir bajo mi techo. Yo respondí: "Miren a Gokú. Él también es un saiyajin y no por ello quiere destruir todo a su alrededor. Las personas cambian. Por Kami, casi todos los que son nuestros amigos en algún momento fueron mortales enemigos. Él ha cambiado, Vegeta no es más un asesino. Nunca volverá a serlo".

-Entonces, quizá debiste casarte con ese imbécil de Kakarotto para empezar.

-Créeme que muchas veces consideré la idea. Pero espera, ahora que lo pienso, yo puedo casarme con quien se me de la gana, porque, oh sorpresa, **no estoy casada. **Y por otro lado, es irónico, pero aunque Gokú siempre ha tenido motivos para odiarte, él jamás ha dicho una sola palabra en tu contra. Al contrario, es él único que confió en ti cuando te quedaste a vivir en mi casa durante la amenaza de los androides. Pero bueno, no puedo culparlo, él siempre ha sido tan ingenuo…

-No pretenderás que vaya a agradecerle la confianza que depositó en mí, ¿verdad, mujer? Y en cuanto a su ingenuidad, yo diría que imbécil es el adjetivo correcto para ese soldado de clase baja.

-No espero nada de ti. Ya no puedo esperar, no quiero ver que mis esperanzas son infundadas. Y aunque me cuesta decirlo, creo que esa palabra, imbécil, también me define por haber confiado en un asesino. Por haberte entregado mi vida… y como recompensa, sólo obtuve que estuvieras a punto de matarme…

Vegeta se quedó helado. Recapituló en un segundo. Ella se había dado cuenta que aquel ataque en el torneo de artes marciales era para todo el grupo de simpatizantes de los Guerreros Z que estaban reunidos en las gradas de aquel fatídico torneo. Ella incluida. Era demasiada coincidencia que, entre tantos puntos a los cuales lanzar las bolas de energía, los receptores fueran justamente ellos. Y era cierto. Vegeta había detectado el casi nulo ki de su esposa entre la multitud. Nada mejor para demostrar su recién recobrada malevolencia que asesinándola. Para Bulma, una interferencia divina impidió que muriera a manos de su propio esposo. Lo que ella no sabía era que en el último momento, Vegeta desvió la energía con un leve movimiento de muñeca, prácticamente imperceptible. Para él sólo significaron milímetros. Para ella, la vida.

-Sé muy bien lo que hice. Y no me siento orgulloso por ello. Pero no pienses que te pediré perdón, porque no lo haré. ¿Qué… qué hay de lo demás? ¿Eso no te importó?

-Lo demás… sí, me hablaron de ello. Me dijeron que "te sacrificaste" por la Tierra. Y tengo bien presente "tu súplica" exigiendo energía… Bien, déjame decirte que tengo bastante claro que nada de eso fue por mí o por Trunks. Te lo agradezco, le devolviste la vida a toda la humanidad, pero bien sé que nosotros no significamos nada en la tuya. Y ahora que toco el tema, te recuerdo que jamás haz tratado a Trunks como lo que es, tu hijo. Nunca te dije nada porque siempre supe que ante todo eras el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajines, e incluso se lo dije a nuestro hijo para que él conociera sus raíces. Para que siguiera tu ejemplo de perseverancia. Sin embargo, tuve la esperanza de que un día cambiaras aunque fuera un poquito. Quise creer que adoptarías a la Tierra como tu hogar, pues jamás tuviste uno. Pero ahora veo que mis expectativas en ti eran demasiado superiores a lo que tú pudieses llegar a ser.

-Yo… Bulma –por primera vez en su vida Vegeta se quedó sin palabras. No había nada que refutar ante semejantes acusaciones, pues todas eran reales. Pero él había cambiado, realmente lo había hecho. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Ni siquiera puedes decir algo… no te tomes la molestia de intentarlo. Entiende, no puedo borrar de mi memoria las imágenes de esas personas asesinadas sin el mínimo motivo. Ellos no tenían por qué morir. Al verte, volví a toparme frente al Vegeta que llegó hace más de diez años a la tierra. Con el… con el… asesino que acabó con la vida de mis amigos y a quien tanto miedo le tuve. ¿Entiendes eso Vegeta? ¡Te tuve miedo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que es compartir tu vida con alguien para que al final te des cuenta de que no conoces a esa persona? Bueno, aunque no espero que lo entiendas, así es como me siento…

-¿Aun… me tienes miedo? –preguntó el saiyajin con cautela. A decir verdad estaba furioso, pero se sentía impotente al ver cómo la mujer que amaba, la mujer de su vida se alejaba con cada palabra que decía.

-No, el miedo desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Cuando vi que tu mano lanzaba una bola de energía y que esa energía venía directamente hacia mí… -sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de ese pensamiento o de esa sensación, pero no dejó de hablar-. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que al principio todos se asombraban al ver de qué forma te trataba y te hablaba. Todos te seguían temiendo, pero yo no. No después de que te ofrecí vivir en mi casa. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero tenía la seguridad de que jamás me harías daño. Y eso que, cada vez que podías, me amenazabas con acabar conmigo si no cerraba "mi maldita boca". Los demás ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar cerca de ti. Pero cuando vi que era tu mano la que en segundos acabaría con mi vida, desperté. Ahora sé que tú y yo no queremos lo mismo. Tú debes anhelar tu vida como guerrero, pues la sacrificaste al acoplarte a esta existencia terrícola anormal para los de tu especie. Yo sólo quiero tranquilidad. Ya he vivido todas las aventuras que la vida me ha ofrecido. Ahora necesito un hombre a mi lado, alguien que cuide de mí. Tú lo has hecho este tiempo, a tu manera, claro, pero me has regalado los años más felices de mi vida, me diste un hijo. Y yo, en compensación, te he convertido en algo que no eres y que jamás has querido ser.

-¿Y tú cómo demonios puedes suponer lo que yo quiero?

Ella sonrió con cansancio. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir. Ahora diría lo elemental

-Vegeta, esto terminó. Te devuelvo tu libertad si es que en algún momento te la arrebaté.

-¿Así de fácil es todo para ti, mujer? ¿Así de sencillo echas por tierra todos estos años que he tenido que soportarte?

Sí, hay que admitirlo, el Príncipe Saiyajin puede ser un prodigio del combate, un estratega innato en la batalla. Pero la comunicación verbal en las relaciones de pareja definitivamente no es su fuerte. Y por su parte, Bulma estaba prestando más atención a las palabras mismas que al significado de éstas, por ello, comenzaba a derrumbarse con los agrios comentarios de su interlocutor.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes que seguir soportando nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Además, recuerda que tú elegiste primero. Tú elegiste regresar a tu vida como saiyajin. Yo sólo estoy actuando en consecuencia.

Él guardó silencio unos momentos tratando de procesar todo. Sabía que la decisión que Bulma había tomado era irrevocable. La conocía, ella no era de las que cambiaba de parecer cada cinco segundos. A él lo único que le quedaba por hacer era respetarla.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres, si es lo que en verdad deseas, jamás volverás a verme.

-Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

-No, no por el momento. Tengo asuntos que resolver antes de largarme de aquí. Te llevaré a la Corporación Cápsula. Hablaré con tu padre para que prepare una nave lo más pronto que pueda y volveré al espacio. Cuando todo este listo entonces haré los juramentos que necesites para que Trunks y tú puedan vivir en paz.

-Perfecto –dijo Bulma, y eso era todo lo que podía decir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Vegeta aceptó sin más las condiciones de ella. Todo estaba hecho y ahora sólo tendría que explicárselo a su hijo. También tenía que hallar la forma de aprender a vivir sin su otra mitad.

-Vamos, ya nos retrasamos lo suficiente.

Y nuevamente Vegeta la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos. Jamás creyó que la muerte fuera así de espantosa. Volvería a morir a manos de Majin Boo o de Freezer. Incluso de Cell y de los Androides. Todo con tal de no sentir semejante dolor. El pecho se le estaba desgarrando. No podía estarle pasando a él. Ni siquiera en el infierno lo habían torturado de esa manera. Y lo peor era que la única persona, la única mujer a la que amaba, era precisamente quien lo estaba matando.

Pero eso jamás lo sabría ella. Sus labios estaban sellados a pesar de que tuviera el ánimo de destruir millones de planetas por ese dolor que lo carcomía. Sin embargo, a pesar de su propio sufrimiento, no pasaba por alto el de ella. Entendía que ya la había herido lo suficiente. Alejarse sería lo mejor. Con eso él podría iniciar una vida y permitirle a ella ser feliz con alguien más. Quizá con el insecto de Yamcha… ¡No! ¡Él no! Él no podría hacerla feliz. Después de todo había tenido su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla… A decir verdad, él tampoco.

Lo único que Bulma deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar para sacar de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su alma, el amor que sentía por él. Este dolor era nuevo para ella. No era como si su existencia hubiera estado carente de dolor. Sí, había sufrido, pero es que en verdad nada de lo que había vivido la preparó para afrontar esto. Cuando le dijeron que Vegeta había muerto supo que no volvería a verlo, pero era la muerte quien se lo había llevado. En este caso, eran sus propias palabras y su decisión las que lo alejaban para siempre de su vida. Lo conocía, como heredero de la Realeza Saiyajin, él jamás rompería su palabra.

¿Qué haría con su vida a partir de la partida de él? Su día quizá no cambiaría mucho. Cuidaría de Trunks, se ocuparía de la empresa de su padre, se dedicaría a hacer investigaciones sobre nuevos prototipos para sus inventos. Quizá hasta descubriría nuevas cosas y crearía otras tantas. Definitivamente saldría de compras, visitaría amigas, amigos. Haría reuniones, festejaría cumpleaños, celebraciones… Ahora tendría más tiempo para ella. Podría concentrarse en las cosas que le gustaban como… vaya, en ese momento no podía pensar en ninguna, pero sabía que al menos ya no habría ningún lunático testarudo que se quejara porque su comida estaba quemada o desabrida.

Pero ya de noche, las cosas serían completamente diferentes. No estaría él para abrazarla. No estaría él haciéndole insinuaciones sobre la manera más efectiva para disminuir el mal carácter. No estaría él para decirle en las mañanas lo mal que se veía con tal o cual atuendo, pero llegada la noche y ante la total desnudez de sus cuerpos, repetirle lo hermosa que era mientras la observaba con adoración. No tendría a quien reclamarle por entrenar sin césar y no conseguir un empleo. No tendría un pecho donde descansar cuando el día hubiera sido agotador.

Su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Es increíble cómo una persona puede influir tanto en tu existencia y no darte cuenta de ello. Ahora parecía que su vida giraba en torno a él, pero estaba segura que tras unas semanas volvería a acostumbrarse a su vida de soltera. Volvería a salir con hombres y… y extrañamente eso no le resultaba atractivo. No quería volver a empezar una relación. Las citas, las sonrisas, el coqueteo, el desconocimiento que daba paso a la interacción y al descubrimiento de hábitos agradables o desagradables. Despertar y ver el rostro de alguien más… No, ya no. Ya se sentía… No, vieja no. ¡Eso jamás! Sólo sabía que era algo mayor para pasar por eso otra vez. Además, estaba Trunks. No le daría por compañía a su hijo a un desconocido. No le impondría la presencia de alguien que desconociera por completo el origen del pequeño y de la descomunal fuerza que poseía. En resumen, en cuanto Vegeta se marchara, su destino estaba sellado. Su corazón también.

Llegaron a su casa más rápido de lo que ambos imaginaron. Definitivamente tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar. Vegeta bajó a Bulma y le pesó mucho tener que soltarla. Sabía que nunca más volvería a poner sus manos sobre ella. Ella también sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. Las manos de su saiyajin sentirían a otros cuerpos, pero no más el de ella.

-Bien… Yo… Iré a ver a Trunks.

-Hablaré con tu padre.

Vegeta tenía en los labios una sola pregunta: ¿Estas segura de esto? Pero éstos no podían decirla. Se lo había repetido durante esos pocos minutos de trayecto al menos cien veces; respetaría la decisión de ella.

-Bien.

Y ese fue el último intercambio verbal que tuvieron durante dos semanas.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA!

Me complace mucho presentarles este fic como mi tarjeta de presentación en esta sección de anime, aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo leyendo estos fics.

La pareja de Vegeta y Bulma es una de mis preferidas, aunque confieso que cuando en mis años mozos me enteré que ellos terminarían juntos, pegué "el grito en el cielo", y es que no podía concebir que Bulma se quedara con alguien que no fuese Yamcha.

Es por eso que notarán que en este fic Yamcha no será el "maldito desgraciado mujeriego" que todos llegamos a imaginar. Y siendo honesta, en el anime no hay una infidelidad que se le descubra al "Lobo del desierto". Leí en una página especializada en analizar los romances ente las parejas de DBZ que, en cierto modo era normal que Bulma del futuro le contara a Trunks que se cansó de las infidelidades de Yamcha para, digámoslo así, "salvar su honor" frente a su hijo. Evidentemente ella no le diría: "Me tiré al desgraciado de tu padre, al que por cierto todo mundo odiaba, pues era un asesino, porque ya estaba cansada de salir con Yamcha, quien fue mi novio durante 15 años". Bueno, al menos este es mi punto de vista.

A mi parecer Bulma era demasiado celosa y veía "moros con tranchetes" donde no los había. Además, recordemos que el sueño de Yamcha era casarse, incluso ante la llegada de Trunks del futuro y el aviso que le dio a "Kakarotto" él se emocionó cuando Gokú hizo el comentario del próximo embarazo de Bulma. Por otro lado, si alguien era coqueta y se emocionaba con otros chicos guapos (entiéndase General Blue en Dragon Ball y Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z), esa era Bulma.

En fin, sé que conforme vaya avanzando el fic sabrán a lo que me refiero, pues estos temas están incluidos en la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer y muy pronto tendrán la actualización.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. INTERVENCIONES

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Maestro Roshi, Gokú y sus amigos tenían una celebración improvisada por la victoria de éste sobre Majin Boo

INTERVENCIONES

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Maestro Roshi, Gokú y sus amigos tenían una celebración improvisada por la victoria de éste sobre Majin Boo. Además, la familia de Krillin celebraba que gracias a Número 18 pronto podían mudarse de Kame House, pues ella había ganado una jugosa cantidad de dinero tras haber fingido su derrota ante Mister Satán. Ahora sólo esperaban el momento de cobrarla. El ambiente era sumamente agradable a pesar de los constantes reclamos de Milk por el peligro que sus hijos habían corrido durante los combates.

De pronto, debido a cierto comentario de Krillin, el destino de la familia Briefs se modificaría…

-¿Y se dieron cuenta del cambio que sufrió Vegeta? No sé ustedes, pero al menos yo lo noté bastante diferente. Para empezar dejó su orgullo a un lado para solicitar la ayuda de todos los humanos y así recolectar la energía que Gokú necesitaba.

-Y luego, eso de llevar a Bulma hasta su casa es algo que uno no se espera… -agregó Yamcha.

-Sí, eso es verdad chicos. El Vegeta que vi, luego de que se sacrificó para matar a Majin Boo, es otro –comentó esta vez Gokú.

-¡Pero también hay que decir que Bulma se veía diferente! ¿Ustedes no se dieron cuenta? –volvió a hablar Yamcha.

-No, de eso no me percaté. Pero bueno, tú sí debes conocerla, no por nada salieron durante tanto tiempo. Aunque reconozcámoslo, ella siempre ha sido extraña. Es muy voluble, y eso de vivir con Vegeta debió tener consecuencias.

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Krillin, sin embargo, el antiguo ladrón del desierto no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-Lo sé, ella es algo, excéntrica. Pero a pesar de eso, algo no andaba bien. No sé, pero creo que Vegeta tendrá algunos problemas.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Yamcha? –Interrogó Gokú-. Vegeta hizo todo lo que pudo para proteger la Tierra, y te aseguro que no lo hizo por ti o por mí. Su motivación fue Bulma y también Trunks.

-¿Pero ella lo sabe? –habló la siempre distante Androide Número 18.

-¿Cómo?

La mujer rubia suspiró. Ese cabeza hueca en verdad le exasperaba. Aparte de hombre, era estúpido, así que tenía que explicarle con manzanitas lo que quería decir.

-Vegeta pudo haber hecho muchas cosas en su pasado. Pero me imagino que Bulma logró que él cambiara –en ese momento echó un breve vistazo a Krillin. Él también la había hecho cambiar-. Supongo que cuando ella lo vio destruir a todas esas personas en el torneo se decepcionó de tal forma que sólo un acto heroico por parte de él, donde demuestre que ella es importante en su vida, la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Ella fue la principal motivación en la lucha de Vegeta.

-Volvemos a lo mismo. ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Piccoro se lo dijo y yo también. Le conté que Vegeta se había sacrificado para poder vencer a Boo.

-Pero no lo hizo por ella…

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Haz el favor de cerrar tu maldita boca hasta que termine! ¡Ella no lo sabe! Él mató personas y luego se sacrificó. A ojos de cualquiera eso suena a expiación.

-Ya veo… Pero es que ustedes no saben todo lo que pasó después.

-Gokú, creo que nosotros no necesitamos saberlo. Es a Bulma a quien tienes que contarle todo lo que sabes antes de que tome una drástica decisión. La conocemos, y ella es determinante cuando piensa algo –comentó Krillin quien, tras ver la situación y entender el punto de su esposa, empezaba a temer por el futuro de la familia de su amiga.

-Sí, probablemente tengan razón. Aunque en verdad espero que no sea así. De todas formas no está de más visitarla y hablar con ella. ¡Hey Milk! Regreso en un momento, no tardo.

-¿A dónde crees que…? –Y la pelinegra no pudo decir más, pues su esposo, empleando la teletransportación, desapareció en un instante-. ¡Ese Gokú! Nunca puede permanecer en un solo sitio.

En la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma comenzó con los preparativos para cuando Vegeta decidiera partir. A solas, en la inmensidad de su habitación, se permitió llorar cuanto quería. Trunks estaba ocupado con sus videojuegos, su padre estaba en el laboratorio, su madre cocinaba pastelillos o con sus mascotas, o algo… Y de Vegeta, no tenía ni idea. Vio que salió volando hacia rumbos desconocidos luego de una charla con su padre que duró no más de cinco minutos.

Vio su ropa. Toda la que ella le había elegido y la que él escogiera cuando se fastidió de "el terrible gusto en ropa" de ella. Sus artículos personales, su ropa de entrenamiento. El contenedor en el que estaban los trajes especiales de batalla al estilo saiyajin que ella le había creado… Tendría que decirle adiós a todo…

No lo soportó, se desplomó en el piso y sabiendo que nadie podría escucharla dejó que los sollozos que había contenido desde que Vegeta asesinó a esas personas en el torneo de las artes marciales salieran con total libertad.

Gokú llegó, y aunque de niño estuvo en la habitación de Bulma, desconoció el lugar. Bueno, era de comprenderse. Su habitación había cambiado. No era lo mismo ver el cuarto de una niña de 16 años al de una mujer madura cercana a los 40. Como era de tamaño considerable dilató un momento en encontrarla. Y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Su amiga, su primera y única amiga estaba en el piso llorando tan amargamente como jamás la había visto. Por un instante no supo que hacer. Él no era capaz de entenderse con las lágrimas de una mujer, pero comprendió que no podía dejarla en semejante estado. Se hincó ante ella, y con voz suave la llamó por su nombre.

Bulma ya ni siquiera podía ver a causa del abundante llanto. Se sentía tan sola y sabía que esto era solo el inicio, pues cuando el amor de su vida partiera ese vacío en su alma sería permanente. Pero sencillamente no podía atarlo a lo que él no quería. Él no la amaba, o al menos no con la misma intensidad.

La voz de Gokú llamándola la asustó. Creía estar sola.

-Go… Gokú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

-Use la teletransportación. Dime, ¿qué te pasa, por qué lloras así?

-Yo… no deberías estar aquí, no deberías verme así.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Vegeta? ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado?

-No, no. No es por él.

-Sé que no soy buen observador, pero tú siempre has sido muy mala mintiendo. Si te hizo algo, dímelo y acabaré con él ahora mismo.

-No, Gokú. Él no hizo nada. Todo lo he hecho yo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Por favor, explícamelo, porque no te entiendo.

-No importa, en serio.

Gokú vio que, como en la batalla, si no la acorralaba, su siempre terca amiga no cedería, así que la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a encararlo.

-Sí, sí importa. Y en nombre de nuestra amistad, te exijo que me lo digas. Escucha. Cuando fue niño me apoyaste en todo lo que hacía. Estuviste en momentos en los que hasta el hombre más valiente del universo hubiera huido despavorido, y jamás he podido compensártelo. Por favor, dime qué pasa y si puedo te ayudaré con mucho gusto.

Ante eso no tuvo objeción. Se echó sobre el pecho del saiyajin y lo abrazó para enseguida derramar más lágrimas. Gokú la abrazó y esperó con paciencia a que su amiga estuviera lista para hablar. Esto no fue antes de veinte minutos de lágrimas ininterrumpidas. Bulma fue serenándose poco a poco y Gokú nuevamente la instigó a hablar.

-¿Crees poder contármelo ahora? –preguntó mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Gokú… yo… yo he estado equivocada durante años –respondió mientras se sentaba a los pies de la descomunal cama.

-¿Equivocada? –Interrogó Gokú a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella- ¿Por qué?

-Por creer que un asesino cambiaría.

-¿Hablas de Vegeta?

-¿Quién si no? Lo forcé a convertirse en algo que no es. Y con eso sólo conseguí que su sed de sangre se incrementara. Yo soy la responsable de que tanta gente haya muerto en aquel torneo. Logré revivirlas en su momento, pero no podré hacerlo de nuevo, las esferas de aquí no pueden resucitar a las personas dos veces. Y Porunga sólo lo hizo con los asesinados por Majin Boo.

-No, eso no es verdad. Vegeta planificó todo de tal forma que las personas del torneo revivieran. El deseo fue que **las personas que murieron desde que el mago Babidi llegó a la Tierra revivieran, a excepción de los malvados**; no exclusivamente a los que asesinó Majin Boo.

-Una preocupación menos. Al menos esas personas están bien. Pero eso no cambia lo que él hizo.

-Bulma, ¿tú sabes que Vegeta peleó por ti?

-No, Gokú, no fue por mí, fue… fue… no sé por qué lo hizo, pero no fue por mí.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo estuve ahí, yo peleé con él. Cuando Vegeta mató a esas personas él y yo tuvimos un combate, y en medio de éste me dijo mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé. Generalmente no comento lo que otras personas me cuentan, pero debo hacer una excepción en este momento. Sé que su corazón se tranquilizó durante los años que estuvo contigo. Trunks y tú son todo para él. Compréndelo. Fue criado como Guerrero Saiyajin. Como el Príncipe Saiyajin. Y hasta donde sé, para ellos tener una familia no es algo normal. Por eso intentó dejarse dominar por Babidi, ya que él controla corazones malignos, para volver a ser el que fue cuando lo conocimos.

-Lo imaginé. Por eso es que le pedí que se fuera. Su naturaleza es la de un Saiyajin asesino.

-¡Pero es que ahora él quiere estar aquí! Babidi jamás lo dominó, pues su corazón no esta lleno de maldad. Él en verdad cambió. Es cierto, mató a esas personas, pero lo hizo para probarse a si mismo que podía ser el de antes, y no lo consiguió. Lo que siente por ti y por Trunks es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de maldad. Fue por ello que Porunga lo revivió.

-Ay, Gokú. Quisiera creerte, en verdad quisiera, pero es que…

-¿Por qué dudas? ¿Sabes que él únicamente aceptó hacer la fusión conmigo cuando le dije que Majin Boo te había asesinado?

-¿Tú y él hicieron la fusión? ¿La misma que Trunks y Goten? ¡Pero él estaba muerto!

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que Uranai Baba puede pasar de este mundo al de los muertos con total libertad, ella fue quien le pidió a Enma Daiosama que dejara su cuerpo unido a su alma y lo trajo de regreso a la tierra durante un día para pelear contra Boo. Y no, esta fusión fue diferente. Era permanente, y de no haber sido porque entramos en el cuerpo de Majin Boo y allí se deshizo, ahora seguiríamos siendo un solo guerrero. Imagínate la cara que hizo Vegeta cuando le propuse fusionarnos.

-Supongo que se negó.

-Boo nos puso una golpiza memorable, y él seguía diciendo que jamás se fusionaría conmigo, pero cuando le recordé que ese maldito había sido el responsable de tu muerte, accedió a hacerla. Eso quiere decir que eres importante para él, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, tal vez estaba arrepentido, pero…

-Te diré algo que no pienso decirle a nadie. No es como si fuera un secreto, pero estoy seguro que a Vegeta no le gustaría que lo ande divulgando. Verás, cuando te fusionas con alguien es algo… sorprendente. Tus cuerpos son uno, tus órganos son uno, tus pensamientos y emociones también. No sé como explicártelo, pero… sentí lo mismo que Vegeta, y sé que él sintió lo que yo. En su alma no había odio, sólo sentí un enorme vacío. Él te ama, y no lo digo porque lo suponga, sino porque lo sentí. Tú y Trunks son todo en su vida. No hay nadie más para él.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Imaginar que todo fue un sueño? ¿Continuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Además, él partirá.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-No sé, habló con mi padre, y todo dependerá del momento en el que la nave que Vegeta quiere esté terminada. Partirá al espacio, y lo hará porque yo misma le pedí que se alejara de mi vida. ¿Crees que cometí un error?

-Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú, y por otro lado, no creo que quisieras continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero pienso que para empezar podrías hablar con él. Tienen muchas cosas que decirse.

-No, lo conozco. Él jamás me diría lo que en verdad quiere decirme. El orgullo del Príncipe de los Saiyajines está primero.

-Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú. Te lo repito, él realmente ha cambiado. Espera a que vuelva y entonces hablen. En verdad creo que pueden solucionar sus problemas. Tengo que regresar con Milk, debe estar preocupada. Sólo piénsalo Bulma, ¿qué hombre que no está enamorado se pone celoso si alguien le ofrece a otra persona fotografías de su esposa?

-¡Espera! ¿Le ofreciste fotografías mías a alguien más?

-Ehm… b-bueno… sólo diré que Vegeta se puso furioso cuando se enteró. Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Bulma tomó una de sus zapatillas y la lanzó directo a la cabeza de Gokú, ésta dio en el blanco, y alcanzó a ver cómo él hizo un gesto de dolor antes de desparecer.

Gokú reapareció en una montaña, no demasiado lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta estaba de pie en un barranco mirando hacia el horizonte en aparente concentración, igual que hacía años, cuando analizaba en completa soledad la mejor manera de acabar con los androides y Cell.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kakarotto? Para mí fue más que suficiente pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Lárgate ahora mismo.

Pero Gokú hizo caso omiso y masajeó la zona en la que el tacón de la zapatilla de Bulma lo había golpeado.

-Bulma sigue teniendo muy buena puntería, y sobretodo fuerza… Y eso que no le mencioné lo de la cita… –dijo más para sí mismo.

Pero el fino oído del Guerrero de inmediato captó el nombre de su esposa en la oración. Sin voltear siquiera él le dijo:

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo cerca de ella? O mejor debo decir, ¿qué le hiciste para que te atacara?

-Hablé con ella y ahora tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahórrate tus comentarios y desaparécete ya. Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

-Yo pienso que sí. A los dos nos interesa la misma persona: Bulma.

Ahora sí tocó una fibra nerviosa del Príncipe y de inmediato se lanzó hacia su interlocutor tomándolo con fuerza de su nuevo atuendo de entrenamiento estrellándolo en la montaña más cercana, la cual estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Eso sí que no, Kakarotto. Te prohíbo que te le acerques a ella. ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a semejante bajeza estando tú casado? Ella es mi esposa, imbécil, no lo olvides.

Gokú, con la finalidad de librarse del agarre, asestó el puño derecho directamente en la mejilla izquierda de su congénere alejándolo por unos momentos para explicarle.

-¡No, no, no! Vegeta estas en un error. Yo no estoy interesado en Bulma, no de esa forma.

Pero el saiyajin no cedió y volvió a tomarlo del cuello.

-¿Entonces de qué estas hablando? –dijo presionando el agarre.

-Acabo de hablar con ella. Me dijo que te está obligando a que te vayas. Y pienso que no debes hacerlo.

Respondió Gokú tratando de zafarse, pero no fue necesario pelear mucho, pues con lo dicho consiguió que Vegeta lo soltara y de inmediato le diera la espalda. Orgulloso, claro que lo era, nunca permitiría que él viera el dolor en su mirada.

-En primera, tú eres incapaz de pensar. En segunda, yo nunca hago nada por obligación. En tercera, lo que haga de mi vida es algo que a ti no te incumbe y mejor arregla tus propios asuntos antes de intervenir en la vida de los demás.

-Ella está sufriendo mucho. La encontré llorando.

Lo tomó por sorpresa que ella llorara. En todos esos años en los que vivieron juntos nunca la había visto llorar. Hubo combates contra enemigos sumamente poderosos. Peleas entre ellos. Gritos. Insultos. Problemas en la Corporación. Pero ella era tan fuerte que jamás lloraba, al menos no frente a él. ¿Y ahora, el imbécil ese venía a decirle que la había visto llorar? Eso en verdad era inconcebible.

-Es mejor que llore por mi ausencia a que sea yo quien le siga causando daño –dijo entre dientes, y únicamente con la finalidad de decir algo y no permitir que su archirival creyera que lo tenía acorralado.

-Vegeta. Conozco a Bulma desde que ella tenía 16 años. Siempre ha sido una mujer… rara. Pero sé con total seguridad que sus ojos nunca habían brillado como lo hicieron desde que tú entraste a su vida. Nunca podré comprenderla. En verdad es rara. Es decir, llevaba años saliendo con Yamcha. La mitad de su vida de hecho, y creí que eran el uno para el otro –en este punto el Príncipe frunció el ceño aún más y cerró el puño, estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero Gokú siguió hablando como si nada-. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ellos siempre tuvieron problemas. Terminaban y luego se reconciliaban –eso concordaba con lo que Bulma en algún momento le contó sobre el insecto ese, así que aflojó la fuerza con la que apretaba el puño-. Salieron durante años y jamás se comprometieron. Luego llegas tú, el enemigo en turno que estaba en proceso de reformación, y aunque Trunks del futuro me avisó que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, no dejé de asombrarme con la rapidez que eso sucedió. ¿Cómo comparar más de 15 años de relación con poco más de un año de convivir con alguien? Definitivamente algo debiste hacer para impresionarla.

Vegeta razonó un poco. Es cierto, muchas veces había pensado en por qué había elegido a Bulma como compañera. Y a decir verdad, él nunca tomó esa decisión. Las cosas entre ellos ocurrieron de forma tan gradual que era difícil marcar una línea de inicio entre tantos acontecimientos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta no sólo le resultaba atractiva, sino que además ya estaba cortejándola, claro, al puro estilo saiyajin, no con esas estupideces que los terrícolas acostumbraban. Y realmente aquello no había sido una tarea sencilla. Ella, con su agudo ingenio y su cínico temperamento, se resistió durante un tiempo a la vez que lo incitaba. Pero eso sólo había vuelto la tarea aun más entretenida. Su resistencia hacía que el deseo se multiplicara al infinito. Tal y como en los combates, entre más fuerte era el oponente, más interesante era la batalla.

También había pensado en las razones de ella para compartir su vida con él. Y tampoco podía encontrarlas. Si sus amigos jamás aprobarían semejante unión, y sus padres, en el mejor de los casos, se mostraban indiferentes, entonces por qué arriesgarse a estar cerca de alguien que en el momento menos pensado la mataría sin el menor cargo de conciencia.

-¿A qué viene todo este palabrerío sin sentido? Te lo he dicho ya, nada de esto es de tu incumbencia.

-Y yo te repito que sí lo es. Ella es lo más cercano que he tenido de un familiar. Gracias a ella salí de la montaña Paoz y pude vivir todo lo que he vivido. Si Bulma sufre, entonces yo debo ayudarla. Y te aseguro que esta arrepentida de lo que te dijo.

-¿Arrepentida dices? ¡Eso es imposible! Esa mujer jamás se retracta. Es la persona más obstinada que he conocido.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Si te lo digo es porque es verdad. Te pidió que te alejaras porque quiere que tú seas feliz.

-Esa es la excusa más pobre que pudo inventar. Ambos sabemos que lo que en verdad ocurre es que se cansó de mí, así como en su momento se fastidió del insecto aquel.

-¡No! –Dejó salir un sonido de frustración-. Ahora entiendo por qué están juntos. Son igual de tercos. ¡Bulma se fue al paraíso al morir, por eso no sabía todo lo que ocurrió en la tierra luego de que Majin Boo los mató! No sabía todo lo que hiciste por ella.

-Espera, ¿por qué estas hablando en pasado? ¡Fuiste a abrir tu bocota con ella! –el saiyajin giró para encararlo. No era posible que ese maldito chismoso le contara cosas tan personales.

-Y si lo hice, ¿qué? Tú no eres capaz de dejar tu orgullo a un lado para explicarle lo que pasó.

-¡Esta vez rebasaste la línea! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a contar cosas que no te conciernen! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en la vida de los demás?

-Se lo debo a ella, y también a ti. No es justo que después de todo por lo que pasaste las cosas terminen así.

-Así es la vida, Kakarotto. No siempre es justa. Pero quizá esta es la forma en la que debo pagar por mis pecados. No olvides quien fui.

-No lo olvido, pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto la persona en la que te has convertido. Ahora eres más terrícola que muchos de los que nacieron en este planeta. Sé que tú lo sabes, pero aún temes aceptar que cambiaste favorablemente.

-Kakarotto, quizá quieras largarte después de que te diga que ya no hay ninguna solución entre Bulma y yo. Por lo que puedo ver, nuestras metas ya no son las mismas. Cuando volví a la Tierra, mi único deseo era regresar a mi vida en familia. Recomenzar donde nos quedamos, como si toda esta locura hubiera sido una pesadilla…

-Pero eso es imposible, porque nada fue un sueño. Y para Bulma fue más real que para nadie. Pienso que a veces es necesario derrumbar lo que se construyó sobre una base frágil para luego edificar algo más sólido sobre una buena base. Quizá eso es lo que ustedes necesitan.

¡Kakarotto hablando con analogías! Eso en verdad era nuevo. Vegeta jamás creyó que su nivel de abstracción llegase a tanto. Pero había que aceptar que sus razonamientos eran coherentes. La base de su relación siempre se había tambaleado. La pregunta era: ¿cómo haría para fortalecer una base mal cimentada?

-Yo pienso que una buena base es el matrimonio –respondió Gokú como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Vegeta-. Milk siempre me ha dicho que su sueño más preciado desde niña había sido casarse. Espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿los saiyajines también lo hacen?

Generalmente Vegeta jamás hubiera respondido una pregunta de esa índole, a la única persona a quien le aclaraba todo lo relacionado con su raza era a Bulma, y no sin cierta reticencia; pero debía aceptar que Kakarotto parecía estar genuinamente interesado en solucionar las cosas entre Bulma y él; y aunque no mentía al decirle que ese no era un asunto que le incumbiera, se lo agradecía. Por otro lado, "el insecto ese" era un guerrero de sangre saiyajin pura, era su derecho conocer algo sobre sus ancestros.

-En muy raras ocasiones se efectuaban uniones matrimoniales, y éstas eran únicamente cuando se formaban alianzas entre linajes, todas ellas por conveniencia. La naturaleza de un saiyajin está orientada hacia la batalla. Eso incluía a las mujeres, por ello ninguna mujer criaba a su hijo como lo hacen las madres terrícolas. Los niños saiyajines, guerreros desde la procreación, debían aprender en cuanto emitieran su primer llanto lo duro del combate. Es por eso que tú fuiste enviado desde el momento de tu nacimiento a otro planeta.

-Sí, eso fue cuando Freezer controló la raza Saiyajin, pero ¿qué ocurría antes de eso?

-Todo lo que sé es lo que pude leer en los pocos textos que hallé al respecto antes y después de que nuestro planeta explotó. Y si bien los infantes no eran enviados a planetas, al poco tiempo del alumbramiento comenzaban los entrenamientos. Lo más duro iniciaba cuando el niño aprendía a caminar. Muchas veces eran las madres quienes dirigían el entrenamiento.

-¿Y los padres?

-Tomaban la custodia del niño una vez que este cumpliera ocho años para la parte más severa de su educación. A partir de los doce se les consideraba como adultos y desde ese momento, su supervivencia dependía exclusivamente de ellos.

-¡Vaya! Eso era demasiado severo.

-Por algo los saiyajines somos tan temidos.

-¿Entonces no se casaban por amor?

-En los documentos jamás aparece esa palabra. Supongo que debieron existir excepciones, pero muy escasas. Los sentimientos de ese tipo ni siquiera eran importantes como para crear un registro de ellos. ¿Ahora ves que la existencia que llevamos aquí es antinatural para nuestra especie?

-Tú fuiste criado como saiyajin, yo no. Yo me considero un humano más. Y algo me dice que tú también lo haces.

-Te equivocas Kakarotto, para mí siempre ha sido un orgullo que por mis venas corra la sangre de guerreros formidables. No les envidio nada a estos humanos.

-¿Ni siquiera la facilidad que tienen para mostrar sus sentimientos?

-Eso quiere decir que he vivido con una terrícola que carece de esa cualidad. Ella no es como los demás, y supongo que por eso, para empezar, decidió correr la aventura de encontrar las esferas del dragón.

-Bulma es más expresiva que muchas personas que conozco. Sólo hay que ver como es capaz de hacer temblar la tierra cuando se enfurece o la valentía para postrarse ante seres poderosos. Además, es una madre amorosa por lo que pude ver. No sé si en el otro mundo viste que en un inicio ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de Goten y Trunks para que realizaran la fusión. Tenía miedo de que su hijo resultara lastimado. Yo creía que Milk era quien me iba a hacer esos reclamos, y mira la sorpresa que me llevé.

-Ella nunca se opuso a que entrenara a mi hijo. De hecho yo la noté bastante entusiasmada al respecto.

-Quizá porque sabía que tú nunca le harías daño. Es sorprendente la habilidad que las madres tienen. He oído hablar de ese famoso sexto sentido de ellas, pero hasta que no ves con tus propios ojos a qué se refieren, no lo comprendes. Debe ser por ese sentido que ella confío en ti cuando nadie más lo hizo.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo, y por eso es mejor que me vaya ahora. Ella ya no confía en mí…

-¡Pues gánate su confianza!

-Lo haces parecer tan sencillo, pero aun si tuviera la pretensión de hacerlo, y no es así, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se hace eso.

-Si lo hiciste la primera vez…

-Tal vez tu pequeño cerebro no lo entienda, Kakarotto, pero te estoy diciendo que no sé cómo hacerlo porque nunca lo he hecho. Ella confió porque quiso hacerlo.

-¡Pero algo debiste hacer tú!

-No lo sé. Todo el tiempo amenazaba con matarla si se entrometía en mis asuntos…

-¡No, no, después de eso! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que ustedes dos…tú sabes… hicieran a Trunks?

-¿Y qué diablos te hace creer que te contaré eso? –respondió indignado ante semejante intromisión. ¿Cómo se atrevía a creer que él, el Gran Vegeta, le contaría los pormenores de su intimidad? Ahora que recordaba, Bulma llegó a contarle que Kakarotto había sido alumno de ese anciano pervertido que vivía en la isla... Sí, comenzaba a comprender, algunas mañas debieron habérsele pegado a ese soldado de clase baja-. Lárgate de aquí antes de que acabes con la poca paciencia que me queda. Como podrás ver, este no ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Y encima tú, con tus estupideces vienes a complicarlo todo.

-Es que entiende Vegeta, no me puedo ir hasta asegurarme de que tú y Bulma no cometerán alguna barbaridad. Sí, sí, vas a empezar con eso de que a mí no me importa, pero sólo quiero que las cosas se arreglen. Mira, he pensado, y sólo es un consejo. Como tú y Bulma no quieren regresar a lo que tenían, pues empiecen de nuevo. Igual que cuando ustedes se acercaron por primera vez. No sé, quizá ella ya no quiera estar como antes, y aunque es orgullosa, estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad para explicarse, ella te hará saber lo que quiere. Sé que tú no quieres que esto termine, pero tendrás que hacer tu orgullo a un lado para que puedan seguir.

Los esquemas del Príncipe Saiyajin, a estas alturas, estaban hechos añicos. Sólo eso podía explicar que, luego de liberar un suspiro, dijera:

-Qué irónica es la vida. Puedo pelear e incluso dar mi vida en el combate sin mayor temor. He tenido frente a mí a seres casi invencibles y no tiemblo ante ello. Pero Bulma es el desafío más grande que he enfrentado y antes de pelear me siento derrotado.

-Pues el Vegeta que conozco no se ha dejado vencer sin antes pelear. No puedes cambiar ese hábito ahora. Que tu orgullo te sirva para demostrarle que al Príncipe de los Saiyajines no lo pueden dejar a un lado de un día para otro.

El susodicho ni siquiera respondió. Era verdad lo que decía Kakarotto. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando tenía razón! Pero muy, muy en el fondo de su alma, le estaba agradecido. Sólo había una duda que carcomía su mente y quizá pondría en riesgo su posición de superioridad al hacérsela saber, pero eso ya no importaba demasiado en ese punto. Al demonio, sólo haría la pregunta:

-Kakarotto, cuándo te uniste con tu mujer, ¿la amabas?

Gokú, pese al calibre de la pregunta, no dudó en responder con total franqueza.

-Para ser honesto, no. Sólo lo hice para cumplir con una promesa que había hecho años antes. En aquéllos tiempos Milk y yo éramos unos niños, pero ella me hizo prometerle que cuando creciéramos nos casaríamos. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, recuerdo que pensé que se trataba algo relacionado con la comida, por ello acepté. –Vegeta abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Sí, sólo alguien con las dos neuronas que tenía ese imbécil podía pensar semejante cosa-. Pero años después, en un torneo de las Artes Marciales, cuando iba a enfrentar a Piccoro, ella apareció para vengarse de mí por mi incumplimiento. Sí, era una chica muy bonita, pero yo no sentía nada que no fuera amistad, en todo caso.

-¿Entonces…?

-No te confundas, puede que en aquel tiempo no estuviera enamorado, pero al paso de tiempo, Milk logró que mi corazón la aceptara como algo más que una amiga. Ahora sé que le debo a mis hijos; ellos son la mayor felicidad que he tenido.

Vegeta lo escuchó con atención, pero a pesar de sus palabras, sabía que lo que él sentía por Bulma rebasaba con creces los sentimientos de Kakarotto. Él no podría expresarse de ella con la misma pasividad mostrada por su congénere. Si pudiera ponerlo en palabras, no tendría cómo empezar, porque no había un inicio, y sospechaba que tampoco habría un final. Él no sentía agradecimiento con Bulma por haber engendrado a Trunks. Esa había sido una consecuencia. Era a ella a quien él consideraba irremplazable.

Su máximo pesar al haber muerto era imaginar la eternidad que le esperaría sin su compañera. Tal vez ninguna de las uniones saiyajines empezara precisamente por amor, y curiosamente, eso convertía a Kakarotto en uno auténtico, sin que él lo supiera; pero comenzaba a comprender por qué, a pesar de la libertad que tenían para tener sexo con otros saiyajines, algunos de ellos se quedaban con su pareja de modo permanente. Y tomando en cuenta que la vida de alguien de su especie podía ascender hasta los 150 años con una salud bastante buena, era digno de considerar el tiempo que duraba una pareja.

Él, volvía a ser la excepción de su raza. Nació como guerrero prodigio y emocionalmente también era diferente. Los pocos saiyajines sobrevivientes se habían conmocionado al enterarse de la destrucción del planeta Vejita, aún sin tener ningún familiar. Él había perdido a su padre, y qué había hecho, inmutarse.

Claro, aquel Rey con quien compartiera el nombre, nunca mostró el mínimo afecto por él. Vegeta jamás olvidaría el día en el que Freezer le recordó a su padre el acuerdo que tenían para que él obtuviera la custodia del, en aquel entonces, pequeño saiyajin. Su padre se había enfurecido, pero no por verse en la obligación de ceder a su hijo, pues al Soberano de Vejita jamás le importó un bledo su vástago, sino por el hecho de rendirse ante las estúpidas exigencias del tirano.

Incluso recordaba con espeluznante nitidez, luego de haber sido entregado como si se tratase de cualquier esclavo a Freezer, los gritos de dolor que su padre emitía en la cámara principal de la nave del **Icejin** al pelear contra él, quien sin ningún esfuerzo, acabó con la vida de los "Guerreros de Élite" y del mismísimo Rey.

Sin embargo, todo sucede por algo… si Freezer no hubiera destruido a su padre, el mismo Príncipe, en un futuro, hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Ahora comprendía que no habría mucha diferencia si su padre hubiese seguido con vida. Aquel Rey era exactamente igual a Freezer y en algún momento, Vegeta se hubiera visto en la obligación de pelear a muerte con su padre por el trono del planeta Vejita.

Sí, indudablemente su vida como Príncipe, muy probablemente hubiera sido peor que como lo fue a las órdenes de aquel monstruo, quien al menos le daba trato preferencial pues sentía un poco de simpatía por aquel Saiyajin que le hacía ganar mucho dinero con sus conquistas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hubiera sido de él de haberse criado del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Kakarotto? Quizá sería la sensibilidad personificada. No, definitivamente no cambiaría su modo de vida, por muy terrible que había sido, para convertirse en alguien por completo ajeno a él.

-Veo que estas inmerso en sus pensamientos. Quizá deba dejarte solo para que pienses las cosas. Después de todo, sabes donde puedes hallar a Bulma, y yo no creo poder hacer mucho más por ustedes. Por favor, búscame si… bueno, no creo que necesites algo, pero si quieres hablar, creo que sabes donde puedes encontrarme. En la medida de lo posible trataré de mantenerte al tanto de Bulma y de Trunks. Cuídate y no hagas locuras. –Gokú colocó ambos dedos sobre su frente dispuesto a irse, pero aún tenía algo que añadir- Por cierto, quizá la respuesta que di a tu última pregunta te desconcertó un poco. Ahora veo que no soy tan ajeno a mi raza como yo creía, sin embargo, tú sí amas a Bulma. Y te admiro y respeto por ello. Aún a estas alturas, yo no estoy muy seguro de saber si en algún momento he amado a Milk como tú a Bulma. No dejes que eso se desvanezca.

Y tras decir eso, Gokú desapareció. Vegeta se quedó impactado. Nunca había conocido a ningún amigo. Nappa siempre se había considerado como su mentor, su amigo, pero para Vegeta ni siquiera era un camarada. Recordaba con claridad el día en el que lo había asesinado al verlo tirado en el piso suplicando ayuda. Aquel rayo que lo fulminó era para que aunque fuera en el infierno entendiera que el honor saiyajin estaba ante todo. Y jamás debía pedir ayuda. El día de hoy, sin embargo, Gokú había sido brutalmente golpeado y él intervino para ayudarlo a recuperar energías, recibiendo una fuerte paliza por ello. Si eso no era amistad, muy al estilo saiyajin, claro, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Bien, qué haría ahora, esperaría un poco. No sabía si horas, días o meses. Sólo tendría que pensar varias cosas. Él no era impulsivo, así que lo mejor era analizar la situación antes actuar. Ya llegaría la solución pronto.

Continuará…

**ICEJIN: Al empezar a escribir este fic, entré en varias páginas para averiguar qué tan verídicos eran algunos datos que llegué a leer en ciertos fics. Bien, en una página que mencioné la vez pasada (mil disculpas, pero no tengo el nombre de ella, aunque estoy casi segura que pueden acceder desde hispavista) mencionan que ICEJINS es un nombre bastante factible para denominar a la raza de Freezer, Cold (su padre) y Cooler (el hermano), ya que éstos tienen nombres relacionados con el hielo, ahora bien, esta ocurrencia viene principalmente de los fans anglosajones. He decidido hacer uso del término, haciendo la aclaración pertinente. **

Ahora sí, vamos a lo interesante…

Mil y un gracias por sus lindos reviews. ¡Ustedes sí que saben como levantar el ánimo! Aprovecho para agradecer quienes han añadido esta u otra de mis historias a su lista de favoritas, es todo un privilegio para mí que me incluyan allí. Espero seguir siendo merecedora de su preferencia.

Como se darán cuenta, la clave de este fic está en Gokú. ¿Quien diría que nuestro despistado amigo se involucraría de semejante forma en la vida de Bulma y Vegeta? Ah, y mil disculpas por no hacer a un Gokú enamorado, pero para conveniencia de la trama, era necesario que las cosas fueran así. Sé que comprenderán.

Saben, cuando mi primo, a quien cariñosamente apodo Yajirobe, leyó la parte en la que Gokú habla con Bulma para tratar de tranquilizarla, me dijo que eso era imposible, que Gokú jamás haría algo así. Sé que tiene razón, pero… ni modo. En esta historia mi Kakarotto se preocupará por su amiga como nunca lo hizo. O sea, la conoce desde su infancia y prácticamente nunca se molestó en cuidar de ella a pesar de que casi es como una hermana… En fin, los dejo con esa reflexión…

Repito, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, y no se angustien por la actualización, será pronto. Terminaré este fic antes que los que tengo pendientes, para así no estar debiéndoles tantas actualizaciones, jijiji!

Shadir: Gracias, muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… ¡Sayonara!

Calypso Belmonte: GRACIAS POR LOS CUMPLIDOS, mira, no tardé mucho en actualizar, así no te angustiarás con la espera. ¡Hasta pronto!

Metitas: No te angusties, te aseguro que seguiré con el fic, aunque aún no puedo determinar el final, pero un millón de gracias por tu review.

Xime B: Hasta me ruboricé con tus comentarios, jijiji. Pero de verdad espero que te esté gustando el fic. Sé que es difícil hacer algo novedoso con una pareja tan explotada como lo son Bulma y Vegeta, pero de repente apareció esta historia, y ni hablar, ¡a escribirla! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. DE VERDAD, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ALENTARME!

Miikan: Tú y Xime B hicieron que mi cara se pusiera como lucecitas de navidad… y eso que falta medio año, jejeje… He contado con tu apoyo en Card Captors Sakura y realmente me es grato saber que este proyecto, que esta bastante lejos de la rosa historia de Sakura, te gustó. Sé que quizá querrás asesinarme (¡¡Pido clemencia!!) Pero muy probablemente tendrás primero el final de este fic que el de "Préstame tu cuerpo". Verás, en el otro estoy atrasada por falta de inspiración, y entre esos ENOOORMES espacios en blanco, vino este fic, y dado a ciertas condiciones que favorecieron pudiera iniciar esta historia en vez de continuar las que estaban pendientes, pero a las cuales no tenia acceso (créeme, es un larga cuento) es que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el cierre de esta historia, que serán unas diez hojas, a lo sumo. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y esos maravillosos reviews que no sólo me hacen sonreír, sino reír y sonrojarme… Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

Sabrinadragonlady: La actualización no tardó, y espero continuar con este ritmo durante los capítulos que siguen. Muchas gracias por tu review, y ojala siga contando con ellos. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias a quienes leyeron el fic y le pusieron alerta de actualización!


	3. RECAPACITANDO

En la Corporación Cápsula

**Recapacitando**

**En la Corporación Cápsula**

Bulma, luego de que Gokú saliera pensó en las posibilidades de que él tuviera razón. Siempre le había tenido fe en lo que respectaba a las batallas. Sabía que si Gokú no estuviera presente, como en esa otra línea del tiempo de donde había llegado Trunks del futuro, su mundo sería un verdadero caos. Él siempre lograba dominar la situación sin importar cual fuera el enemigo en turno. Sin embargo, Gokú no era el ser más inteligente sobre el planeta, y aunque le había dicho todo ese discurso sobre Vegeta, las dudas, cual espadas enterrándose en su alma, seguían ahí, torturándola.

Ahora, después de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió lavar su cara y salir a hablar al laboratorio con su padre. Tenía un favor especial que pedirle.

-¿Papá?

-Dime, linda. Por cierto, mira los planos que modifiqué para la nueva nave de Vegeta. A mí me parece que en verdad será fabulosa. Y esta vez agregaré un sistema de TV satelital nivel galáctico, además, claro, del fabuloso equipo de sonido. Aun no me decido sobre la cama y los alimentos. Tu esposo come demasiado, no creo que un mini refrigerador sea suficiente, aunque perderé espacio al pensar donde colocaré uno de tamaño industrial, pero quizá encapsulando…

-¡Papá basta! Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo. Retrasa todo lo posible la construcción de esa nave.

-¿Qué? Pero él me pidió que estuviera lista en una semana.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, y recuerda que como tengo los planos de todas las demás naves que construimos con la tecnología de esos extraterrestres amigos tuyos, la construcción de esta será rapidísima. De hecho creo que una semana será mucho tiempo, quizá en tres, cuatro días cuando mucho, esté terminada.

-Bueno, pues yo te pido que te tardes todo un año si quieres. Olvida todo lo que él te dijo. Yo me haré cargo de controlar a la bestia, si es necesario.

-Entonces, ¿no me ayudarás en la construcción?

-¡Si te estoy diciendo que quiero que te tardes, eso significa que no te ayudaré, de lo contrario esa nave estaría lista mañana!

-Pero a mí me pareció que Vegeta necesitaba irse pronto. Por cierto, ¿por qué se va?

-¡Ay papá, sólo haz lo que te pido! Tengo que dejarte.

-Bulma, no te enojes linda. No olvides que hacer tantos corajes te hará envejecer pronto.

Bulma salió del laboratorio con una vena saltando en su frente, teniendo como meta contar mentalmente hasta el cien. Era increíble como su padre podía ser todo un genio en la tecnología, pero tan, taaaan… Gokú en otras.

Iba camino a la cocina cuando se topó con su hijo:

-Mamá, tengo hambre. ¿Podemos salir y comer hamburguesas o algo así? ¿Crees que papá quiera venir con nosotros? Tú sabes que cuando se trata de comida, generalmente accedes.

-Bueno, hijo, tu papá salió… tú sabes… así es él… Pero espérame. Iré por mi bolso y la cápsula del auto, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque el pequeño notó cierto nerviosismo en su mamá, no comentó nada. Y ella tenía razón, quizá su papá había ido a entrenar o a meditar, eso era común en él. Bueno, disfrutaría de las muchas hamburguesas que su mamá le compraría.

-Bien. Aquí espero.

En menos de cinco minutos madre e hijo salieron rumbo centro comercial. Mientras tanto, Gokú, por segunda vez en el día, apareció en la casa, esta vez buscando al afamado doctor Brieff.

-¡Hola señor!

-Hola Gokú. Que alegría me da verte después de tanto tiempo. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, Bulma me había dicho que estabas muerto, ¿cómo le hiciste? Bueno, eso no importa, mi esposa y yo también morimos y aquí estamos. En fin, dime, ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues… yo diría que bien, doctor. Dígame, usted esta construyendo una nave espacial para Vegeta, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. ¿Recuerdas el equipo de sonido que quería para tu nave aquella vez que viajaste a Nameku? Bueno, pues a ésta pienso ponerle…

-Sí, claro, pero dígame, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en construirla?

-Vaya, parece que esa es la pregunta del día. Bueno, pues aparentemente y dadas las circunstancias, creo que un año.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto tiempo? En la mía sólo tardó una semana.

-Sí, pero estas son circunstancias... muy particulares, diría yo.

-Bien, no importa, de todos modos quiero pedirle un favor muy especial.

-Oh, claro Gokú, ¿tú también quieres una nave? Quizá en la tuya pueda tardarme menos tiempo, no sé, tal vez un par de días…

-¡No, no! No me construya ninguna nave, el favor que quiero pedirle es que tarde otro año más en la construcción de la de Vegeta.

-¿Otro año? Vaya, nunca me habían pedido un trabajo así, pero esta bien, si ese es el favor, haré lo posible por ayudarte.

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho! Debo irme, por favor, salúdame a la mamá de Bulma y cuídense mucho, hasta pronto.

Y Gokú, por enésima vez en el día desapareció. Esta vez sí se dirigió con su esposa, y por un instante pensó en cómo era posible que la nave de Vegeta fuera a tardar tanto y en una suya sólo dos días. Bueno, como fuera, el punto era que tardaría un año y eso era tiempo más que suficiente para que su par de locos amigos finalmente aceptaran y se confesaran la verdad. Y de hecho estaba pensando que quizá Vegeta necesitara una golpiza para que dejara de hacerse el tonto. En fin, ahora estaba con su familia y eso era lo importante.

Milk, en cuanto lo vio llegar corrió a golpearlo, pero de inmediato se detuvo al recordar que su futura nuera estaba presente. No podía hacer un escándalo frente a Videl, Mr. Satán y el recién amigo de él, Mr. Boo; ellos tenían bastante dinero y con el futuro prometedor de Gohan, estaba más que asegurado su porvenir. Además, esos dos estaban enamorados, era más que evidente, nada la haría más feliz que ver a su hijo convertido en un famoso investigador y casado con una linda muchacha como Videl.

Todos seguían divirtiéndose en la casa del maestro Roshi. Él y Oolong estaban embelezados viendo la amplia colección de videos de ejercicios del maestro, mientras que Yajirobe miraba de reojo la pantalla, y aunque lo negara, también estaba bastante entusiasmado con las escenas. Se había añadido a la celebración en cuanto escuchó la palabra comida. De hecho él y Oolong, además, claro, de los saiyajines, habían arrasado con todo.

Yamcha conversaba con Krillin sobre sus recuerdos respecto a Majin Boo. La batalla había sido cruel, pero el antiguo lobo del desierto tenía otras impresiones.

Él había estado al pendiente todo el tiempo de Bulma, Milk y los demás. Había visto la tristeza de su amiga, y si bien ellos nunca habían perdido el contacto, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan unido a su ex novia como en ese momento.

Era extraño, otra vez se involucró en la vida de ella y le agradó la sensación de protegerla como en los viejos tiempos. Si tan solo la vida le diera otra oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. Pero tenía bien presente que cierto saiyajin nunca se alejaría de ella… Aunque dados los recientes eventos, quizá, sólo quizá, sí habría una oportunidad para él.

Aun después de tantos años de aquello, creía que lo de ellos nunca debió terminar. Todo había sido culpa suya, de principio a fin. Irse a aquel viaje de entrenamiento al sentir que Vegeta ponía demasiado empeño en proteger lo que no era suyo fue la excusa que le dio a Bulma, pero en realidad consideraba que ella comenzaba a sentir admiración por el saiyajin. Él no podía quedarse atrás. No dejaría que ese asesino impresionara a su novia. Grave error, le dejó el territorio libre a Vegeta, pero claro, él jamás llegó a pensar que el "Príncipe" podría sentirse atraído hacia Bulma.

Desde adolescente su sueño había sido casarse y formar una familia. Pero el terror a las mujeres le impedía siquiera saludar a una. Cuando conoció a Bulma, cuando vio lo hermosa, sensual y cínica que podía llegar a ser sencillamente la adoró. Pero ella era celosa. Y en verdad Yamcha nunca comprendió por qué si él no le dio motivos. Sí, es cierto, desde que llegó a la Capital del Oeste a los 16 años se había formado un club de fanáticas que lo iban a visitar, pero él no había hecho nada.

Los años pasaron entre altibajos. Terminaban, se reconciliaban y volvían a terminar. Entrados en la adultez el acoso de las fanáticas fue peor. Piccoro fue vencido. Gokú se casó. El baseball le había otorgado tanta popularidad con las mujeres que no tendría necesidad de quebrarse demasiado la cabeza para elegir alguna, pero a pesar de las constantes peleas amaba a Bulma y no se atrevía a engañarla.

A partir de entonces no quiso postergar más el formalizar su relación con ella. Ambos tenían 25 años. Pero cuando él le hacía insinuaciones respecto al matrimonio ella respondía con evasivas. Él comprendió, eran jóvenes, además, aún había tiempo.

Pero en realidad no hubo demasiado tiempo, pues Raditz llegó a la Tierra y ellos acababan de terminar luego de la pelea más sería que habían tenido hasta entonces. Él nuevamente hablaba de matrimonio y ella se negaba a encadenarse a alguien. Yamcha se cansó y terminó la relación. Pero la trágica muerte de Gokú los unió una vez más.

Pasó un año únicamente pensando en el entrenamiento. Cuando murió a manos de los saibaman se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido. Se dio cuenta de que Bulma lo era todo para él. Es decir, su novia cruzó el espacio con tal de conseguir las esferas que le resucitaran. Si llegó a dudarlo, las acciones de ella dijeron cuanto amaba al antiguo "lobo del desierto". Yamcha jamás pensó que además del amor, Bulma poseía una necesidad por vivir lo que nadie más viviría. Su alma era aventurera, por eso más que nada, a pesar de los riesgos, aceptó realizar ese viaje.

Él revivió, y no quiso que su sueño de tener una familia con Bulma se postergara más, pero ella lucía diferente. Pensó que ese viaje la había cambiado. Y en cierto modo eso era verdad. Bulma Briefs, la famosa Bulma, la bella Bulma, la inteligente Bulma estuvo abandonada en ese planeta en ruinas. La Princesa terrícola, esa mujer que era capaz de cruzar el planeta Tierra, su planeta, de cabo a rabo para encontrar las esferas, a sabiendas de que, sin importar las distancias, su nombre bastaba para que se le abrieran todas las puertas, por primera vez en su vida se sintió abandonada. Sola. Nadie la conocía, y de hecho, la población nameku había sido reducida a dos. Morir en un planeta lejano, ya fuera por la inminente explosión, a manos de Vegeta o de Freezer había sido aterrador. Sin ninguna de las personas que amaba, sola. Esa era una verdadera pesadilla. Pero sobrevivió. Bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Yamcha lo supo en cuanto la volvió a ver. Ese cambió sutil que otros eran incapaces de notar, él podía percibirlo con claridad. El viaje la cambió, creyó él. Claro, lo que Yamcha jamás sabría era que en los meses en los que el Príncipe de los Saiyajines se hospedó en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma había adquirido el hábito de discutir acaloradamente con él. En toda la tierra, Vegeta era el único que le ofrecía el placer de una pelea verbal digna de su inteligencia. Yamcha también ignoraba que en el preciso momento en el que él fue vuelto a la vida, Vegeta tomaba una nave espacial y partía en busca de Gokú sin antes haberse despedido de Bulma. Los ojos humedecidos de Bulma al verlo nuevamente, luego de revivir, no eran sólo por la emoción de ver a su novio luego de meses de aquella obligatoria separación…

Una vez reestablecido el orden, Yamcha sólo esperaba la llegada de Gokú para iniciar con los preparativos de la boda. Bulma sería la última en enterarse, esta vez no le daría la oportunidad de negarse. Pero Freezer y su padre, así como Trunks del futuro, llegaron.

Recordaba claramente cuando Gokú, luego de charlar durante un rato con el misterioso muchacho de la espada y contarles del terrible futuro que les esperaría si no vencían a los Androides, le dijo a modo de despedida a Bulma que deseaba su bebé naciera sano. Yamcha ingenuamente creyó que Gokú hablaba de un hijo de él y la mujer de su vida… Pero no fue así. Jamás olvidaría la cara de desconcierto que la peliazul mostró ante la idea de volverse madre. Ella nunca había planificado semejante cosa.

Y por si la rotunda negativa de la mujer a casarse no fuera suficiente, estaba Vegeta para complicarlo todo aún más. Ese maldito que tras hospedarse en la Corporación Cápsula por segunda vez consiguió que Bulma se preocupara y ocupara de él… Y se postergaron los planes de boda nuevamente ahora por la inminente aparición de los androides.

Pero ese viaje de entrenamiento cambió la vida del guerrero. Conoció por primera vez en su vida otras mujeres. Probó otros labios y los disfrutó. Estaba confundido, pero no había dejado de amar a la compañera de su vida. Yamcha regresó únicamente para pedirle cierto tiempo de separación a Bulma con el fin pensar las cosas. Además, esos tiempos de separación eran comprensibles y normales en las parejas que, como ellos, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

Sabía que le había roto el corazón, pues esta vez la ruptura no había sido solicitada a gritos por ella, aunque no derramó ni una lágrima, pero sí lo había mandado al demonio con varias palabras altisonantes en aquella ocasión. La comprendía, llevaban media vida juntos. Pero él necesitaba nuevas emociones. Los planes de Yamcha eran hastiarse de las mujeres que conociera, de esas que se entregaban sin mayor reparo ni exigencia, dándole la misma libertad a Bulma, para que luego regresaran con lo único estable en sus vidas. Y finalmente formarían la familia con la que él tanto soñaba. No le sería infiel a su amada. No la expondría a las habladurías de la gente. La amaba y eso estaba ante todo. Un rompimiento temporal, un viaje y amoríos en lugares lejanos donde no supieran quien era él no cambiarían nada.

Pero todo cambió. Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera. A Vegeta no le tomó demasiado tiempo entenderse con Bulma. Y cuando él regresó, aún faltando un año para la llegada de los androides, dispuesto a conseguir que ella aceptara de una vez por todas casarse con él, halló al único amor de su vida felizmente embarazada y lo peor de todo, enamorada.

Discutió con ella, le reclamó semejante estupidez, pero la mujer que estaba ante sus ojos parecía otra. Se veía hermosa embarazada, el abultado vientre la hacía parecer tan dulce, como si hubiera perdido muchos años de repente, pero irónicamente tenía cierta madurez y pasividad que le encantaron. Jamás vio mujer más preciosa que ella en ese momento. Sus facciones se dulcificaron. Tenía en la mirada la fiereza de una leona protegiendo a su cría, pero la ternura de una niña jugando a ser mamá. No era como si Bulma hubiese sido creada para la maternidad, sino que la maternidad había sido creada para ella.

Bulma no le gritó. Lo invitó a instalarse y pacíficamente le contó lo mejor que pudo que las cosas entre Vegeta y ella se habían dado de una manera inexplicable. Le dijo que no se arrepentía de nada y además, le recordaba que habían terminado hacía más de un año, así que esos reclamos sobraban. Ella le pidió no mencionarle su embarazo a ninguno de sus amigos, pues deseaba hacerlo personalmente llegado el momento. Además, Bulma le rogó conservar su amistad y le aseguró que en ella encontraría una amiga cada vez que lo necesitara. Yamcha no pudo comprenderla en ese momento, no pudo hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Tardó un tanto más en perdonarle a ella su traición, pero aunque habían transcurrido ya algunos años de todo eso, aún no terminaba de perdonarse a sí mismo su estupidez.

Y lo que no acababa de sorprenderlo era que Vegeta, por decisión propia, había permanecido al lado de la mujer durante ese tiempo. Yamcha hubiera deseado que ese mal nacido huyera ante el hecho de haber mezclado su "preciada" sangre con una terrícola, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó todo el tiempo del embarazo con Bulma, con su hijo y sólo se alejó cuando su entrenamiento lo requirió. Casi diez años habían pasado desde que el "romance" se inició, y el orgulloso Príncipe no se iba.

Durante un tiempo, su rencor también alcanzó a Gokú luego de enterarse que él desde un principio, desde que ese chico del futuro, quien después se identificó como Trunks, llegó para destruir a Freezer, sabía que Bulma y Vegeta procrearían un hijo, un poderoso Terrícola-Saiyajin, y por lo tanto, Yamcha quedaba fuera de la ecuación. Él no podía comprender por qué su amigo del alma, su amigo Gokú, con quien tantas aventuras había compartido, no fue capaz de protegerlo advirtiéndole lo que ese maldito Vegeta se proponía. De haberlo sabido, él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que esa unión se llevara a cabo. Jamás hubiera cedido ni un milímetro de terreno, incluso hubiera secuestrado a Bulma y la hubiese obligado a casarse con él. Pero no lo hizo, y a decir verdad, tampoco deseaba que Trunks no existiera. El niño en verdad era magnífico. Una excelente combinación: la fuerza saiyajin con la nobleza terrícola. Sí, era travieso, pero ¿qué niño a los ocho años no lo era? Sabía que de grande gozaría de gran popularidad con las mujeres, y de la inteligencia exponencial de su madre. ¡Qué lástima que no compartieran genes! Pero quería al pequeño, en verdad. Era como una extensión de su madre. Trunks ya estaba dentro de su corazón.

Ahora comprendía que todo ocurría por algo, ya nada podía hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero quizá esta fuese la oportunidad que la vida le daba para recuperar el camino que jamás debió abandonar. Regresaría la vida que debió ser suya y que su propia estupidez y un saiyajin le arrebataron.

**Dos semanas después en la Corporación Cápsula…**

Bulma, para variar, estaba en su laboratorio tratando de mantenerse ocupada. Eran las nueve de la mañana y en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido demasiado temprano para ponerse en pie, pero últimamente el sueño escaseaba. 14 interminables días había pasado durmiendo sola. 336 horas pensando en él. 20,160 minutos preguntándose en dónde demonios estaba y por qué no la enfrentaba de una vez por todas. 1, 209,600 segundos añorando su presencia, su voz, su calor. Ya ni siquiera recordaba un periodo tan largo en el que Vegeta no estuviera presente. Es cierto, él siempre entrenaba y a veces se perdía durante un par de días, pero nunca más que eso.

Sí, habían sido difíciles los primeros días, pues la furia, la melancolía y el dolor no podían convivir en un solo cuerpo. Pero poco a poco había enfriado su cabeza y sabía que cuando charlaran lo harían en total calma. Gokú la visitaba a diario, y aunque permanecía sólo unos minutos para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, le agradecía de sobremanera que se preocupara por ella en esos momentos, sobretodo sabiendo que él no era muy asiduo a las visitas sociales.

Sus padres habían partido a un viaje a quien sabe donde. Con eso quedaba más que claro que la prioridad de su papá, por fortuna, no era crear una nave espacial para Vegeta. Por otro lado, la presencia de Yamcha le hacía mucho bien. Había recuperado a su amigo y eso era importante en su vida. Nunca olvidaría cuando Yamcha se enteró mediante el abultado vientre que indicaba seis meses de embarazo de la relación que sostenía con Vegeta. Las circunstancias habían influido, ellos ya no eran novios, así que no podía hablarse traición. Sin embargo, la mirada de él era algo que no olvidaría y ese cargo de conciencia era exclusivamente suyo. Definitivamente a su saiyajin jamás le importó ni le importaría lo que sucediera con Yamcha. Pero ella tenía prácticamente una vida en común con él. Con altibajos, es cierto, pero aun así él no merecía el daño que ella le causó sin querer.

Sintió empatía hacia el hombre que la había amado durante casi quince años. Comprendió que debía odiarla sabiendo que ella jamás quiso establecerse con él, pero con un desconocido, con un enemigo, con un saiyajin ahora tendría un hijo.

Y es que por mucho que lo razonara, ella jamás creyó que se enamoraría de Vegeta. Cómo hacerlo si en un inicio él era el enemigo más fiero que conocieron los terrícolas. Sí, fue caritativa al brindarle su casa, y un poco de su amistad, pero no por ello había dejado de amar a Yamcha.

Al principio creyó que sólo era lástima lo que la llevaba a preocuparse por él. Nadie en el universo lo quería, él no tenía ni amigos, ni familiares. Así que ayudarlo un poco no haría daño a nadie. Fueron unos cuantos meses la primera vez, pero eso bastó para entenderse con él. Yamcha revivió, su relación se reanudó y Vegeta desapareció en el espacio buscando a Gokú.

Al aparecer su hijo del futuro y la amenaza de los androides Vegeta decidió apoyarse en la tecnología que la Corporación Cápsula brindaba para incrementar sus poderes. Después Yamcha partió en ese viaje de entrenamiento y las horas en compañía del saiyajin aumentaron. Las preocupaciones, los tratos especiales, la amistad. Todo influyó o fue consecuencia, quién sabe. Ahora, luego de años de aquello, eso no importaba mucho. Luego el rompimiento con Yamcha. Su orgullo había sido herido. Su corazón también, pero esa herida no fue tan profunda como la otra.

Si le contara a alguien los detalles de aquel inicio de romance, nadie los creería. A ojos de los demás él era el villano y punto. Quizá Krillin ahora la comprendiera un poco más, él también estaba casado con alguien que en antaño había sido un mortal enemigo. Y la Androide era igual de antisocial que Vegeta… tal vez 18 y su hasta ahora esposo hubieran hecho una interesante pareja. ¡Ja! Ahora esa simple idea la incomodaba. Y es que no podía imaginar a Vegeta con nadie que no fuera ella. Los celos eran algo horrible, los había padecido desde que su romance con Yamcha había empezado. Pero con Vegeta había hallado paz en ese sentido, no porque él fuera invisible para el sexo opuesto, sino porque él nunca reparaba en esas mujeres estúpidas que babeaban por él.

Lo amaba, de eso no había duda. El amor por ese hombre de pocos escrúpulos y mirada atemorizante la hacía sentirse en llamas. No podía comparar catorce años de romance conflictivo, pero estable con Yamcha, a la fuerza volcánica y abrasadora de los sentimientos que durante esos más de nueve años experimentaba por Vegeta.

Con Yamcha hubo ternura, peleas ciertamente, pero nada como la pasión, la fiereza, el peligro que el saiyajin irradiaba. E irónicamente jamás se sintió tan protegida como cuando los brazos de Vegeta rodeaban su cuerpo. El amor de Yamcha la había hecho sonreír como la adolescente que fue en esos años. Con él creció y descubrió el mundo. Pero ahora, en su madurez, por el amor de Vegeta lloraba y gemía al no poder contener tanta dicha en su diminuto y frágil organismo. Eran tantas las emociones que se desbordaban de éste, de su alma y de su corazón.

De alguna u otra forma hablaría cuando Vegeta regresara. Pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez y para siempre. Si la decisión del Saiyajin era irse, la respetaría, pero no por eso dejaría de amarlo con toda el alma. Además, la conversación que había tenido con su hijo había ayudado mucho a aclarar su mente…

Flash back

-Mamá –dijo Trunks mientras entraba al laboratorio de su madre-, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

A ella le sorprendió el tono serio que su hijo empleaba, así que de inmediato dejó a un lado sus cosas para prestarle completa atención a su pequeño.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Papá no ha venido a dormir desde hace muchos días. ¿Tuvieron algún problema? ¿Yo… hice algo malo?

Bulma ya se esperaba eso. Deseaba que no ocurriera, pero lo esperaba. Su hijo era demasiado inteligente como para no haberse percatado de la prolongada ausencia de su padre. Al igual que ella, sabía que tanto tiempo lejos de casa no era normal. Pero lo que no esperaba era que su niño se culpara.

-Oh, no, Trunks, nada de eso. Tú no haz hecho absolutamente nada malo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Pues… lo pensé. Es decir, tú y él nunca se habían distanciado por tanto tiempo, así que creí que entonces era por mi culpa.

-Trunks, sabes que nunca te he mentido. Mírame a los ojos y escúchame: tú no eres responsable de nada. Tu padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo sobre cierto asunto y discutimos. El problema es entre él y yo. Ahora mismo estoy esperando a que él se comunique conmigo para ver a qué conclusión llegaremos.

-¿Él… se irá?

Dejó liberar un suspiro antes de responderle. A su hijo no le mentiría.

-No lo sé, hijo. Tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

-Mamá, sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo cuidaré de ti. Eso fue lo que mi papá me pidió que hiciera.

-¿Tu papá te lo pidió? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

-Eso pasó cuando Majin Boo apareció y mi papá murió. Él tenía una M en la frente, y el Boo gordo lo estaba golpeando. Goten y yo volamos para ayudarlo, aunque el señor Piccoro no quería que lo hiciéramos porque dijo que si Majin Boo me mataba sólo aumentaría el sufrimiento de mi papá. Pero a mi no me importó y pateé a Boo, ayudé a papá, y cuando le dije que pelearíamos juntos hasta acabar con él, mi papá me pidió que te cuidara. Yo no entendí nada. Pero luego él me dijo que nunca me había abrazado, ni siquiera cuando era bebé, y de pronto, me abrazó.

-¿Él…? ¿Él te abrazó? ¿Vegeta te abrazó?

-Sí, y a mí me dio mucha vergüenza que lo hiciera frente a Goten. Luego, me dijo que me cuidara y después no recuerdo qué pasó. Pero escucha mamá, si mi papá me pidió que te cuide, eso haré. No pude hacerlo cuando Majin Boo los asesinó y te pido perdón por eso. Pero soy el hombre de la casa, así que no te preocupes por nada, porque entrenaré muchísimo para protegerte, ¿de acuerdo?

A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Allí estaba su pequeño, tenía ocho años, sólo ocho años e intentaba comportarse como adulto una vez más para cuidar de ella. No quiso llorar frente a él, así que lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró:

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. Te quiero mucho, hijo mío. Eres lo mejor que me pudo suceder. No sabes cuanto te quiero, Trunks.

Fin del flash back.

Eso había sido lo más difícil de todo. El niño admiraba y quería a su padre, pensar en una separación no había sido nada sencillo para él y eso a ella le dolía en el alma. Pero su hijo era muy maduro para su edad y a pesar de todo parecía que lo estaba tomando con bastante calma. Claro, Bulma no sabía que en esas visitas a Gohan para entrenar Trunks trataba de sacar todo el dolor que le lastimaba. No quería mortificar a su madre, pero sencillamente necesitaba la presencia de su padre. Y aunque apreciaba los intentos de Yamcha por salir de paseo con él y su mamá, algo le decía al pequeño saiyajin que las intenciones del veterano jugador de baseball con su mamá no sólo eran amistosas, aunque hasta ahora no tenía pruebas que fundamentaran sus suposiciones.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, y nuevamente Bulma, Yamcha y Trunks salían. En esta ocasión iban al parque de diversiones renovado al cual, cuando eran jóvenes, habían asistido Gokú, Oolong, Puar, Gokú, el mismo Yamcha y Bulma. Los arreglos en verdad eran sorprendentes, Trunks quedó fascinado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que le hubiera gustado que su padre fuese quien los acompañara.

Cuando el niño subió a uno de los juegos más intrépidos, Yamcha y Bulma lo esperaron abajo. Ella trataba de enfocar con la vista a su pequeño. Yamcha fue quien inició con la conversación.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta? –volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-Estas muy callada, y bien sé que eso no es normal en ti.

-Jajaja, no cabe duda que en verdad me conoces. –rió mientras regresaba su rostro a su posición original.

-¿Qué esperabas después de toda una vida contigo?

-Es cierto, creo que tú, Gokú y Krillin son los mejores amigos que tengo, y quienes más saben de mí. Es extraño, pero a penas me doy cuenta de ello –finalmente halló a su hijo entre las personas.

-Gokú y Krillin siempre han sido tus amigos, pero yo no. Así que creo que puedo alegar superioridad en ese campo -Yamcha, en ningún momento había dejado de mirar el perfil de Bulma. Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

-No lo puedo negar, por eso te agradezco aun más que estés con Trunks y conmigo en este momento. Él necesita distraerse. –replicó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un cansado suspiro. Después, no apartó su mirada del piso-. Por las mañanas las clases cumplen con eso, y en las tardes hace sus deberes y juega, pero en los fines de semana realmente me preocupa. Por fortuna están Goten y Gohan y él se divierte con ellos.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.

-No tengo como agradecértelo, Yamcha. –giró su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. En verdad le hacía bien la compañía de él en esos momentos.

Él guardó silencio, quizá era demasiado pronto para hacerle saber sus intenciones. Pero no era ciego, sabía que si bien Bulma ya no era ninguna jovencita, era un verdadero imán para los hombres. Si dejaba pasar su oportunidad tal vez otro intentara algo y lo peor de todo es que podría tener éxito.

-Bulma, yo… yo no busco tu gratitud. Tú y yo salimos mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? –Ella asintió-. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo… lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado.

-¿Qué? –Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos- Yamcha, no puedes, no debes de hablarme de eso ahora… Yo… Vegeta.

-Sí, sé que él aun no ha salido de tu vida, sin embargo yo ya no puedo callar.

-Pero tú y yo hemos sido amigos…

-Sí es cierto, y no dudes de mi amistad. Pero ahora que estoy contigo, como antes, no puedo evitar sentir esto.

-No olvides que está Trunks, y que yo…

-Trunks es… Mira, si en mis manos hubiera estado elegir a un niño como hijo, no tengas duda que ese niño sería Trunks. Y sé que tú estas saliendo de un duelo. Pero por favor, tómame en cuenta, he esperado muchos años, creo que estoy en condiciones de asegurarte que puedo seguir esperando.

-No, Yamcha, yo no puedo, ni quiero pedirte que esperes. Seré directa contigo, y discúlpame si mi honestidad tiende a la descortesía, pero entiende que aun amo a Vegeta. No sé si algún día cambiara este sentimiento. Quizá muera amándolo y sola, y si eso ocurriera será porque yo lo decidí. Por favor, no me hagas cargar en mi conciencia el que hayas esperado por algo que nunca llegó.

-¡Pero soy yo quien…!

-No, Yamcha, basta. Eres mi amigo, el mejor, y precisamente lo único que puedo darte es mi amistad, no más, no ahora, y quizá nunca.

-Bien, no insistiré. Dejaremos que el tiempo pase y que decida el rumbo que nuestras vidas pueden tomar. Pero entiende esto, si Vegeta se atreve a dejarte sola, yo no me apartaré de ti ni aunque quieras obligarme.

-¿Y si se queda?

-Seré el primero en felicitarlo y exigirle que cuide de ti y de Trunks como corresponde, luego olvidaremos esta conversación y seremos tan amigos como siempre, ¿te parece? Mereces ser feliz. Sé que Vegeta puede darte esa felicidad, pero de no ser así, yo estaré ahí para ti.

Ante lo dicho, Yamcha tomó las manos de Bulma y las besó. Un gesto de caballerosidad que Bulma valoró muchísimo. Pero que a Trunks, quien había llegado hacía cinco segundos, no le agradó en lo absoluto. Ese paseo debía terminar, y corría por cuenta del pequeño saiyajin que así fuera.

-Mamá, me siento mal, ese juego no me gustó.

-¿Qué tienes hijo, te duele algo, quieres que te lleve al médico? –respondió colocándose a la altura del pequeño mientras le tocaba la frente.

-No, sólo llévame a casa por favor, siento que todo me da vueltas.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, ahora mismo nos vamos. ¿Puedes caminar hasta la salida?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Vamos, entonces. Yamcha, por favor, discúlpanos, pero debo llevar a mi hijo a casa. Espero nos podamos ver después.

-Claro, si Trunks se siente mejor, puedo pasar por ustedes para cenar.

-Sí, estaría bien, llámame al rato y veremos.

-Bueno, vamos, los llevaré hasta su nave.

Sin esperar más, Yamcha cargó al niño y caminaron hasta salir del parque de diversiones. Trunks se sentía más tranquilo. Yamcha le caía bien, pero hasta que no se solucionaran las cosas entre su mamá y su papá, tenía que mantenerlo lejos, al menos lo suficiente para que no se acercara demasiado a su mamá. Él era el hombre de la casa y le correspondía cuidarla.

Una vez en el auto y estando Trunks en el sitio de copiloto, Yamcha se dirigió a la puerta de Bulma y recargando su mano en el toldo le dijo:

-No olvides que te llamaré en un rato. De verdad espero que podamos salir. Trunks, que te mejores, descansa y toma lo que tu mamá te dé, aunque el sabor sea terrible.

-Gracias –murmuró el pequeño como si de verdad se sintiera enfermo- y lo haré.

-Gracias por todo, Yamcha. Nos vemos.

Dicho lo anterior, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula salió a toda marcha directo a su casa. Trunks se había dejado caer en su asiento como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Ese niño podía engañar a cualquiera, menos a ella, por algo era su madre.

-Hey Trunks, mira, hay descuentos donde venden tus helados favoritos. ¿Quieres que vayamos por uno?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Sí! Vamos. –de pronto recordó su actuación y volviéndose a recargar en el asiento dijo-. Bueno, creo que comer un poco de eso me haría bien, ¿No lo crees mamá?

Bulma sólo sonrió. Por momentos olvidaba que ese temerario guerrero, Gotenks, era sólo un par de pequeños niños que estaban creciendo. Pero mientras ella pudiera, dejaría que su hijo creciera como lo que era, un niño. Sí, un niño con magníficos poderes, pero niño al final de cuentas.

Se detuvieron en los famosos helados, y Bulma y Trunks dieron un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Regresaron a casa a las cinco. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Yamcha llamó para confirmar la cena. Ella consideró que lo mejor por el momento era dejar pasar un tiempo antes de salir con él ahora que conocía sus intenciones. Y no es que ella huyera, sino que simplemente no estaba lista para recibir ese tipo de atenciones…

CONTINUARÁ…

El esperado reencuentro de nuestra parejita conflictiva está en puerta… ¡Ahhh! Quiero un Vegeta para navidad… si hubieran muñecos inflables tal vez me compraría uno… pero entonces le haría falta la arrogancia, soberbia y orgullo, y pues ese ya no sería Vegeta… ¿Por qué Kami no es benévolo conmigo? Ni siquiera lo pido saiyajin, me conformo con un terrícola IDENTICO a él… en fin, mis quejas y lamentaciones debería guardármelas.

Gracias por leer el fic y gracias a quienes lo han agregado a sus favoritos o lo han puesto en alerta, es sumamente motivador que les guste. Bien, vayamos con los reviews…

_**METITUS: **_JIJIJI… ¡¡PLEASE, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA METIDA DE PATA!! Tienes razón, metitas suena como mentitas, pero se oye lindo, ¿no? Jijij! Por eso, ahora lo he escrito con negrita, cursiva y subrayado, así no volveré a cometer ese error de dedazo! Y a decir verdad, creo que los espartanos le copiaron a los saiyajines, jajaja!! En serio, cuando vi la película 300… y a aquellos 300 hombres… musculosos… sexys… valientes… con abdomen de lavadero… inteligentes… ¡Ejem…! ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Lo lamento, es que… ¡Ahhh! Una no ve a diario a 300 hombres reunidos con esas características… Bueno, como te decía, cuando vi esa explicación de la educación de los niños espartanos dije: SÍ, ALGO MUY PARECIDO DEBIÓ SER LA DE LOS SAIYAJINES, después de todo, ambas eran culturas guerreras. La pelea era lo suyo. Así como a los niños lisiados los asesinaban en Esparta, a los débiles, los saiyajines los mandaban a la… conquista de planetas insignificantes. Con eso comprobé que en verdad estoy enferma de Dragon Ballitis (termino registrado por mí, jijiji). Hasta la despedida del Rey de su familia, se me hizo al estilo de Vegeta. Frío, calculador, una batalla lo esperaba. Pero sus ojos reflejaron sus sentimientos… y ya mejor le paro antes de empezar a llorar… Bueno, la duda sobre lo de Trunks fue respondida en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Ojala nos sigamos comunicando en los próximos capítulos. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto. Besos.

Elena: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Gokú sí quiere a Milk, y tú ubicas su relación claramente en nuestra querida cultura oriental, que como todas, tiene lo bueno y lo malo. La escena del beso es de mis preferidas, mi mejor amiga, Cris, y yo nos emocionamos mucho cuando la vimos, pues el beso está más que expuesto, pero obviamente, Dragon Ball no es un anime rosa, como Sailor Moon. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que Gokú fue capaz de dejar a su esposa, hijos y adorada nieta por ir a entrenar a un desconocido. Vamos, ni Vegeta hizo eso. Entonces eso me hace dudar mucho, pero eso es lo que le pone el sabor a esto, nuestra diversidad de opiniones. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas escrito, pues concuerdo al 1000 por ciento contigo en que Gokú no es tan… distraído… como aparenta. Cuando se tiene que poner las pilas, lo hace, no por nada ha ganado combates sumamente complicados. Además, él y Bulma han sido amigos de prácticamente toda la vida, es justo que él haga algo por ella, ¿no? Y en cuanto a la parejita de oro, sí, Bulma ya razonó fríamente la situación, veamos en el siguiente capítulo a qué conclusión llega Vegeta. Insisto, mil gracias por tus comentarios, son… ¡Como un baño de Luna para mí! ¡Hasta pronto!

Calypso Belmonte: Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado lo suficiente como para compartir tu opinión conmigo… ¿Sabes? Siempre he dudado del coeficiente intelectual de Gokú. Pero luego de razonarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que Gokú tiene un exceso de infantilidad, de inocencia, no es tonto, sólo es aniñado. Vaya, creo que Milk en muchos aspectos es más su madre que su esposa. Por ahí debe haber un Complejo de Edipo no resuelto en Gokú, después de todo, no tuvo ni tiene madre (en el mejor de los sentidos, claro) y su figura materna, entiéndase Bulma (con su histeria, sus gritos, su "Don de liderazgo" –o "mandona", como diría mi abuelita-), apareció cuando él ya estaba entrado en la adolescencia. Eso debió dejar consecuencias, por eso terminó con una mujer con características muy parecidas.

Y lo de la boda… bueno, creo que eso más que de Vegeta, dependerá de Bulma. Y es que a mi parecer, ella siempre se ha opuesto al compromiso. Cuando vi Dragon Ball por quincuagésima vez, me di cuenta de que Yamcha sí deseaba una relación seria y estable. Y aunque Bulma predicaba que quería un novio guapo y fuerte y casarse y tener hijos, no sé, creo que era el clásico discurso de quien en verdad quiere lo opuesto. Bueno, pues, espero no haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero ahora que soy una mujer de negocios, ya no me puedo desvelar, jejeje… Pero este fic tendrá su final, I promise! Hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡¡Gracias por todo!!

AngeLuz Yumi: Honestamente, si algo he de aceptar, es que me desespera la forma en que Akira Toriyama se salta los pedazos básicos para explicar el inicio y el desarrollo de la vida marital de Bulma y Vegeta. Claro, eso nos da opciones a los escritores de fanfictions de crear lo que se nos venga en gana, pero caray, ese hombre no nos da mucho. Son muy contadas las escenas que nos regala entre ellos, y la mayoría de las veces están discutiendo. Pero la forma en la que Vegeta se despide mentalmente de ella, la manera en la que Bulma llora al saber que su amado murió, ¡wow! Eso sí vale la pena. Y los sentimientos de Vegeta quedaron expuestos con esa escenita de celos en el planeta del supremo Kaioh. Nos dio los ingredientes exactos para hacer y deshacer con este par. Orgullosos, inteligentes, tercos, mandones, son tal para cual. En ellos no aplicó aquella ley de "los opuestos se atraen". Y por otra parte, la reacción de Bulma era comprensible, al saberlo muerto lo perdonó, pero cuando lo vio "vivito y coleando" aparecieron esos sentimientos que dominó con tal de desearle el descanso eterno al alma de su amado… Pero, ¿quien podría resistirse a un ataque de besos como los de Vegeta? ¡Yo soy débil, lo admito, jijiji! Bueno, pues, por ahora me despido, pero amenazo con regresar lo más pronto posible. Cuídate mucho por favor, y espero seguir leyéndote. ¡Bayi!

Arwon: ¡¡VEGETA!! Cuántas suspiramos por él… y a decir verdad, los hombres también suspiran por él, pues quieren ser como nuestro amado Príncipe… pero como diría Vegeta, INSECTOS, JAMÁS PODRÁN IGUALARLO. Si Vegeta te está conquistado hasta ahora, espera en el siguiente capítulo, verás lo que este saiyajin es capaz de hacer con tal de asegurar su vida en familia de una vez por todas. Sólo que habrá un corazón destrozado, pero como diría mi novio: ¡Así es esto de las gelatinas, unas cuajan, y otras no, jejeje! Ojala no te hayas desesperado con la espera, por fa, tenme paciencia, (como diría el Chavo del 8), es que con mi trabajo, y novio, y lo demás, no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Pero este fic estará terminado muy pronto. Gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.

Miikan: Por fa, discúlpame por el retraso con "Préstame tu cuerpo", pero por más que trato no puedo acabar de reponerme, la inspiración está allí, pero como que no quiere entrar a mi casa… ¡Tengo algo orgásmico…! Jejeje… a mi novio le interesará saber que una chica dijo eso… ¡Jajaja! Ay, de verdad que me puse rojita cuando leí tu review… fue tan… tan… halagador. ¿Sabes? Yo también soy fan de Gokú-Milk, sí, me gustaría verlo todo el tiempo con esa expresión que pone en los combates, cuando está dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. Igual y Milk vive una intensa relación detrás de las puertas con su marido, después de todo, él es un súper saiyajin… Sería interesante hacer un fic sobre esos dos… bueno, eso ya lo veremos. El siguiente capítulo ya casi está listo, falta alistar unos detallitos, pero no tardará más de dos semanas en tenerlo ante sus ojos. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, y ojala podamos leernos pronto. ¡Cuídate!


	4. EL REENCUENTRO Y LA PROPUESTA

EL REENCUENTRO Y LA PROPUESTA

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche Goten llamó solicitando permiso para que Trunks se quedara a dormir en su casa. Bulma no halló mayor objeción, salvo que ahora que sus padres se habían ido a pasear, ella se quedaría sola en la Corporación, pero ante todo estaba la felicidad de su hijo, y pasar la noche en la casa de la familia Son le haría bien. Gokú llegó, saludó y se llevó a Trunks no sin antes prometerle a su madre que llamaría en cuanto llegaran a la montaña Paoz.

Bulma, no queriendo cenar sola en la cocina o en el comedor, preparó una bandeja con café, pan tostado con mermelada y unas fresas con chocolate para subirlas a la terraza, donde cenaría tranquila, escuchando música y viendo las estrellas.

Acomodó todo, se sentó y empezó a degustar su café. La noche era muy tranquila. Afuera no se escuchaba el ruido del tráfico, eso era extraño, pues en la Ciudad del Oeste siempre había un caos. No le dio importancia, puso el reproductor de música y eligió música instrumental.

Se disponía a comer las fresas cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Convivir con artistas marciales la había ayudado a aprender algunos trucos de defensa, y ahora mismo los aplicó cuando con el codo trató de golpear al intruso en la boca del estómago. Pero a ella le dolió mucho más el impacto que al agredido.

-Me lo merezco, no lo discuto, pero sabes que esos golpes no me duelen, ¿verdad? ¿Estas bien?

-Ve…geta… ¿qué haces aquí? –Replicó sorprendida mientras masajeaba la zona afectada- ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta?

-Las luces estaban apagadas, deduje que ya todos dormían y no quise incomodar. –Dijo a la vez que tomó el brazo de la peliazul y colocó su mano en el codo de Bulma, liberó una cálida energía y ella sintió que el dolor se desvaneció-. ¿Dónde está Trunks? Es muy extraño que este dormido a esta hora.

-Gra… gracias… -replicó la mujer un tanto sorprendida y, por qué no decirlo, avergonzada-. Trunks no está en casa. Fue a dormir con Goten.

-Aún así está demasiado silencioso aquí. No he escuchado los ruidos de tu madre en ningún momento…

-Tampoco están mis padres. Salieron a no sé donde.

-Entiendo. Veo que tu padre está poniendo mucho empeño en la nave que le encargué… -Bulma se sintió incómoda. Él también. Ese era un tema que preferían no tocar, por ello, él salió por la tangente-. Así que estás sola.

-Sí. Cenaba, pero ahora sólo quedan fresas con chocolate. Puedo compartirlas.

-Bien.

Vegeta, con la altivez y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, tomó asiento frente a Bulma. El platón con fresas en verdad era enorme, pero esto no le sorprendió, pues sabía que ella gustaba de las fresas como de pocas cosas en la vida.

-¿Cómo… cómo has estado? –interrogó ella como quien no quiere mientras tomaba una fresa y la sumergía en el chocolate.

-He permanecido en las montañas. Todo ha estado tranquilo. –respondió imitándola, él probó su fresa y agregó-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, podría decirse. He avanzado con varios proyectos, afortunadamente ha habido mucho trabajo en la Corporación. Apenas el día de hoy he podido descansar un poco.

-¿Trunks?

-Ocupado con la escuela. Pero bien. Te ha extrañado.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como habían pensado. El Príncipe necesitaba una salida, no podía soportar más la situación. Por ello dejó sobre la mesa el cubierto con el que comía fresas, se puso de pie y habló:

-¿Te molestaría que entrara a ducharme? El agua del río es grata los primeros días, pero llega a fastidiar. Además, me has convertido en un dependiente del shampoo y necesito un baño con urgencia.

-Sabes que no tienes que avisarme. Entra, tus cosas están donde siempre. Te espero aquí.

Por toda respuesta él asintió y procedió según lo planeado. En no más de diez minutos Vegeta salió con unos cazadores en tono verde botella, camisa negra ajustada a cada músculo de su pecho y chamarra del mismo tono. Calzaba zapatos deportivos negros y usaba una colonia que Bulma le había regalado. Entró a la terraza sin hacer el menor ruido, y miró a su esposa, sentada en el barandal de frente a la ciudad observando las luces. Sus pies colgaban del lado opuesto del piso. Parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos, y a Vegeta le gustó verla así. Pero había que admitirlo, su mujer era más peligrosa cuando permanecía en silencio que cuando gritaba de manera histérica.

-¿Necesito recordarte que no sabes volar? –Habló con suavidad, un tono inusual en él, pero terriblemente encantador, para no asustarla-. No deberías arriesgarte.

-Sabes que no le temo a las alturas, al contrario. Estar aquí me hace sentir libre.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas? –Interrogó él con cautela.

-Deseo despejar mi alma de dudas, de temores. Quiero saber que lo que hago es lo correcto y punto.

Él se recargó en el barandal, junto a ella y comentó:

-Yo también quisiera una señal. No puedo ver el camino por el que debo seguir. Y me exaspera.

Ella lo volteó a ver y él también la miró a los ojos.

-Perdóname por lo que te dije, Vegeta. Hablé sin conocer to…

Él la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Era su turno de hablar.

-Sé que es casi imposible pedirte que guardes silencio, pero en este momento sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte. No quiero irme. No quiero salir de tu vida, ni de la de Trunks. He tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y sé que no hay nada más para mí que ustedes. Todos en este planeta y aparentemente en el universo tienen amigos, padres y hermanos. Yo lo perdí todo a temprana edad sin nunca haber sentido que lo tenía. No tengo amigos, pero te tengo a ti.

"Tú lo has significado todo en mi vida. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero te hiciste mi amiga, pues cuando la amenaza de los androides comenzaba a acecharnos, cuidaste de mí sin tener ninguna obligación y sin obtener siquiera mi gratitud. No lo negaré, me gustaste desde el inicio, pero no más que eso. Luego, con tus fastidiosas atenciones te fuiste colando en mi vida. Hasta llegaste a aparecerte en mis sueños y en imágenes en mi cabeza. Luché contra eso y contra mí mismo, pero fue una batalla perdida. Concluí que únicamente quería los favores de tu cuerpo, y una vez que los tuviera, todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no fue así. Entre más me dabas más quería recibir y yo quería entregarte todo.

"Tuve miedo de mis propios sentimientos, tuve miedo al saber que podía sentir como los demás. Luego, el embarazo. Fue mera curiosidad lo que me mantuvo en la Tierra, contigo, en esos meses. Los cambios de tu cuerpo me asombraban, y secretamente, me maravillaban. Trunks nació, y entonces me aterré. Por eso tomé la nave espacial y huí en busca de mi antigua personalidad. La furia al saber que Kakarotto me superaba y pensar en esos androides y que yo, sin transformarme en súper saiyajin, no era capaz de protegerte a ti y al niño consiguieron desatar mi poder. Claro que esa historia sólo debía conocerla yo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Maki Hero hizo que la nave en la que viajabas se desbalanceara y cayeras con el niño? Para empezar no entendía qué demonios hacías en ese lugar si te había dado la orden de no salir. Ah, pero claro, Bulma jamás obedece órdenes. Pues en ese momento yo ya había deducido que aquel muchacho del futuro era nuestro hijo. Sabía también que él los protegería mientras yo me encargaba de eliminar a la chatarra. Ese chiquillo insolente me encaró preguntándome si ustedes no me importaban, le respondí lo de siempre. 'No, ellos no significan nada para mí'. Sé que lo decepcioné y quizá a ti también, aunque no dijiste una sola palabra. Pero si Maki Hero se daba cuenta de la importancia que ustedes tenían para mí, los hubiera atacado.

"Aunque te diré que también lo hice para vengarme de ti –ante esto Bulma lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. En un segundo pensó en algún daño que pudiera haberle provocado a Vegeta, pero sencillamente no halló ninguno-. Siempre… siempre tuve celos de Kakarotto. No sólo porque era un mejor guerrero que yo, sino porque ha sido mejor en todo. Me enervaba la fe que tenías en su persona y que nunca mostraste en mí. –Bulma comenzó a comprender. Y le asombró la sinceridad que había en el tono de voz de él-. Todos pensaban que si Kakarotto moría las cosas estarían perdidas. Por algo Trunks del futuro había llegado. Esa máquina del tiempo nadie sino tú pudiste haberla creado. Si la otra Bulma lo hizo no fue para que ese hijo mío me conociera o protegiera, sino para salvar exclusivamente la vida de ese imbécil, por eso Trunks llegó con la medicina para su enfermedad. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? Verte junto a él era algo insoportable.

"Cuando llegaste al Templo Sagrado para entregarme aquellos trajes, justo en el instante en que Trunks y yo terminamos con nuestro entrenamiento de un año y conversaste tan tranquilamente con Kakarotto, ignorándome por completo, me enfurecí. Tenía que demostrarte que yo era capaz de aniquilar a esas malditas chatarras y a Cell. Pero mis cálculos no fueron correctos. Y terminé poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos. Luego, cuando ese estúpido torneo terminó, Kakarotto murió y Gohan venció a Cell, prometí que nunca más volvería a pelear. Había sido degradado en el combate convirtiéndome en un estorbo en lugar del orgulloso guerrero que siempre fui. Tú pudiste haberte aprovechado de mi debilidad. De haberme pedido que no combatiera más lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero pelear es tu vida, siempre lo he sabido. Haberte pedido eso era como dictarte una sentencia de muerte. Hubieras perdido tu alma.

-Lo que hiciste fue alentarme. Me dijiste que jamás me había dejado vencer…Que por mis venas corría la sangre de los Guerreros de Elite Saiyajines. Que eso era lo que te fascinaba de mí… Así que si dejaba vencerme no podría ser un digno padre para Trunks, pues tú no querías que tuviera como ejemplo a un fracasado incapaz de levantarse después de haber caído.

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes. –comentó Bulma en un susurro.

-Y como eso hay muchas más cosas que puedo recordar. Tengo bien presente aquella vez, hace casi diez años, en la que bebiste de más y conversamos como dos personas civilizadas por primera vez. "No creas que eres la única persona que ha sufrido en este mundo, me dijiste, muchos hemos pasado por cosas terribles, pero el punto no está en quejarte de lo que pasó, sino lo que haces con ello…"

-Si supieras el potencial que veo en ti... –completó Bulma recordando a la perfección aquella conversación-. …Eres un líder innato, puedes hacer maravillas con eso, pero parece que tú no quieres darte cuenta de ello.

-Pero mi favorita fue cuando te escuché decir: "¿Por qué las personas insisten en creer que soy tan débil como lo indica mi apariencia?"

Bulma sonrió. Dios, ese en verdad era el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Recordaba al dedillo aquella conversación, pues en ese instante había comenzado su nueva vida con Vegeta.

-Tú respondiste: "Sé que no eres ninguna débil. A mí no me gustan los débiles". Ni siquiera podía creer que tú hubieras dicho eso. Te gustaba y eso era más de lo que imaginaba.

-A mí también me sorprendió lo que dije. Sin embargo tú, aunque siempre has hablado más de la cuenta, cuidas lo que dices. El alcohol que bebiste debió soltarte la lengua.

-Lo hizo, pero creo que de todas maneras te hubiera dicho eso en algún momento. Además, después de esa conversación comenzaste con insinuaciones y a veces con proposiciones bastante directas, no sabía si bromeabas o ibas en serio. Aún no sé cómo, pero lograste convencerme. Lograste que mis esperanzas en ti se incrementaran al saber que te tomabas la molestia de seducirme. Sé que no necesito decírtelo, pero aceptémoslo, eres mucho más fuerte que yo. –Vegeta dejó escapar una sonrisa-. De haber querido tomarme a la fuerza lo hubieras hecho sin más y luego pudiste desaparecerme, y en cambio me conquistaste. Eso fue suficiente para que confiara aún más.

-¿Aun piensas eso de mí?

-¿Bromeas? He confirmado lo que te dije. Sobrepasaste mis expectativas. Pienso que es una pena que mi yo del futuro no conociera al Vegeta que está ante mis ojos.

-A pesar de eso quieres que me vaya.

-¡No! Yo pensé que tú querías irte y que te quedabas por compasión, por lástima, por obligación…

-No estoy acostumbrado a hacer nada de eso. Elegí quedarme. Elijo quedarme si tú quieres que así sea.

-Eso quiero. Olvida lo que te dije…

-No puedo hacerlo. Bulma, no quiero volver. Quiero que empecemos desde cero.

-No comprendo la diferencia…

-Trunks del futuro le dijo a Kakarotto que su madre y su padre jamás se casaron.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-El mismo Kakarotto me lo dijo. El idiota creyó que yo necesitaba compañía y estuvo fastidiándome estos días. Me ha contado varias cosas, eso entre todo. Dijo que ese chiquillo no conoció a su padre. No quiero que Trunks me olvide, tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

-No podría y lo sabes. Por más que deseara hacerlo, eres parte de mí. Pero sigo sin comprender a qué viene Trunks del futuro en esto.

-A veces tu entendimiento es tan lento, mujer –Bulma frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

Bulma sintió que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, o en el caso de ella, a cámara lenta, porque su cerebro estaba trabajando de forma tan torpe que por un momento comprendió a Gokú.

En el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras se puso de pie rápidamente, pero claro, olvidó que estaba sentada sobre el barandal, así que como consecuencia, cayó varios metros liberando un potente grito. Obviamente no tocó el piso, Vegeta poseía reflejos de oro, de lo contrario, en el mejor de los casos, hubiera terminado con varios huesos rotos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, abrazó a Vegeta con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Tuvo miedo. De morir y de haber escuchado mal. Sí, seguramente había escuchado mal, Vegeta nunca diría eso.

-¿Estas loca? Te prohíbo que vuelvas a sentarte allí. Un día no estaré cerca para atraparte. –dijo en su acostumbrado tono severo el saiyajin mientras estrechaba con vehemencia, pero evitando hacerle daño, a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Yo… -ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho antes de caer?- Yo…

-Sí, ya sabía yo que tantos años cerca de Kakarotto te habían afectado de alguna forma. Vamos adentro.

Él alzó el vuelo y entraron a la habitación. Ella seguía muda, sus neuronas todavía no acababan de procesar lo sucedido. No se soltó de Vegeta en ningún momento. Eso a él no le molestó, pero comenzaba a impacientarse, pues necesitaba una respuesta.

-Veo que las experiencias de muerte te dejan muda. De haberlo sabido hace algunos años lo habría puesto en práctica. Por Kami mujer, di algo.

-No, sólo… uy –suspiró- sentí que esta vez estuve cerca… Bueno, de qué me sorprendo, ya morí. Sé que iré al Paraíso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te admitieron allí? Por lo visto Enma Daiosama comete muchos errores.

-¡Oye! Soy muy buena persona. Además, no podrían dejar que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como yo fuera al infierno. ¿Te imaginas el revuelo que causaría allá?

Vegeta sonrió. Sí, era tan hermosa que por culpa de Kakarotto hasta un Dios Supremo quería conocerla. Y su inteligencia había librado a todos más de una vez de perder la batalla. Que pena, cuando él muriera no estarían juntos. No importaba cuanto bien pudiera hacer, sabía a la perfección que él jamás entraría al paraíso…

-Ahora tú te quedaste… disperso, por decirlo de modo gentil.

-Quiero una respuesta.

-Hazme una pregunta. Después de casi morir no sé si lo que me dijiste lo imaginé o…

-¿Quieres que nos casemos? –interrumpió-. Realmente requiero una respuesta. Aceptémoslo Bulma, lo que tuvimos fue bueno mientras duró, pero necesitamos algo más. No podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

-Sí, entiendo, ¿pero no lo haces por…?

-¡Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir! –alzó la voz exasperado. Su paciencia era limitada. Muy limitada-. Si quisiera irme, lo haría en este momento sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, es sólo… -se apartó de él, pues lo veía bastante encrespado y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación-. Comprende que esto es mucho para mí. Fantaseaba con esto al principio, pero nunca creí que sucedería, así que terminé olvidándolo.

-¿Quieres o no? Sólo responde eso. Ten en cuenta que si no lo quisiera, no te lo pediría.

Ella lo miró. Él vio tanta incertidumbre, pero lo más importante, vio amor. Estaba sorprendida, pero feliz. Con eso bastaba para sospechar su respuesta. La tomó por la cintura, sin demasiada delicadeza, y escuchó cuando ella dijo:

-¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo no te estoy exigiendo nada. Un papel, una ceremonia o una fiesta no son garantía de nada, y lo sé. Pero cuando lo haces hay cierto compromiso…

-Bulma, sé en qué consiste una unión de ese tipo, también sé lo que significa para los tuyos y para los míos. Y es momento de que lo hagamos. Hasta ahora nuestra relación la vivíamos día a día, pero ya no funciona eso para mí. Necesito tener la certidumbre de que estarás a mi lado por más que una noche.

-Pero lo estaré, no tienes por qué dudarlo

-Mira, mujer. No sé cómo demonios piensas o qué rayos quieres. Pero sé lo que quiero yo. Ahora te exijo que me respondas.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-En el momento que quieras. Pero te pido una condición.

-Te escucho.

-Haremos el ritual terrícola y el de mi raza. No hay gran variación entre uno y otro, pero quiero llevarlo a cabo…

-¿Se puede a pesar de que yo no soy saiyajin?

-Nunca se había hecho, pero tomando en cuenta que los saiyajines de sangra pura sobrevivientes únicamente somos Kakarotto y yo, podemos hacer una excepción.

-Bien, pero yo también quiero pedirte una condición. Después de hacer esto, prométeme que jamás estarás conmigo por un deber impuesto. Sé lo orgulloso que estas de ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajines, y yo también lo estoy de que lo seas. Pero sé también que con tal de honrar a tu sangre te sacrificarías. Y si en algún momento tú ya no deseas estar conmigo, házmelo saber. No me engaño creyendo en la eternidad. El amor acaba, en algunos dura meses, en otros años, pero siempre termina. Si tú me dices que ya no quieres estar a mi lado, en ese instante te devolveré tu libertad.

-Deberías tener un poco más de fe, mujer. No te recomiendo que creas que te libraras pronto de mí, porque eso no va a ocurrir. Entiende Bulma, con esto quiero que te sientas segura. Sólo tú has conseguido que tenga deseos de ser un mejor hombre. Y en cambio, todos estos años he sido incapaz de ofrecerte una vida estable. Bien, quiero que la tengas. Quiero dártela y saber que al fin estoy en casa.

Bulma no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agruparan en sus ojos. No imaginó esa respuesta. Era lo más bello que alguien le había dicho. Era el mejor cumplido que había recibido. Nunca creyó que Vegeta fuera capaz de decir cosas tan bellas. Lo abrazó y sus labios golpearon los de él con fuerza. No había otra manera de agradecerle.

-Tu gusto… es salado… -murmuró él entre besos. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, pero él no hacía mucho por detenerlas, pues sabía cual era el motivo-. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, entonces?

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sabes que sí! –respondió ella sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Cuándo? –murmuró él con una voz que comenzaba a volverse ronca.

-Mañana mismo. –respondió ella. Los besos de él en su cuello estaban enloqueciéndola.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿Qué hay con tus padres?

-No tengo ni idea de cuando vendrán, pero no quiero esperar. –Ya no lloraba. Cómo hacerlo si él estaba arrancándole gemidos, pues su manos comenzaban a desplazarse por su cuerpo en total libertad.

-¿Quienes vendrán? –dijo él tratando de desabotonar la blusa de su mujer, podría arrancarla de un tirón, como a veces lo hacía, pero en ese momento, eso le quitaría la diversión al juego.

-Sólo Trunks. –suspiró. Esta vez él se quedaba sin la chamarra. Se veía tremendamente sexy con esa camisa que delineaba cada músculo de sus pectorales y brazos.

-¿Y tus amigos? –ahora él lidiaba con el cierre de la pequeña falda. Pero eso no era nada contra la persistencia de un saiyajin.

-Si ellos están o no presentes, no habrá diferencia. –respondió con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso a su marido.

Él la tomó del mentón y esperó que ella lo mirara. Vegeta siempre creyó que en un evento de semejante importancia ella invitaría a media ciudad. Si se estaba limitando por él necesitaba hacérselo saber.

-Sí habrá diferencia… -dijo mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo buscando su aguamarina mirada.

-El compromiso es entre nosotros. No con ellos. –dijo ella con total seguridad. Él se sorprendió. Sus amigos siempre habían sido significativos en su vida, ¿y ahora no los invitaba en un momento tan importante?

-¿Ni siquiera Kakarotto? –insistió.

-Él no es demasiado amigo de las celebraciones. Sólo quiero que mi familia este presente. Entiéndelo, esto es exclusivamente entre nosotros. No tengo intención de gritar a los cuatro vientos que serás mi esposo. Me basta con que tú y Trunks lo sepan.

-Pues yo espero que ese Supremo Kaio Sama esté observando. A ver si así deja de molestar.

-Me atemoriza pensar que hay un Dios tan pervertido como el maestro Roshi.

-No tienes por qué temer, le dejé bien claro que eres mi esposa, y no creo que quiera tentar su suerte, por muy Dios que sea.

-Cuando vea a Gokú le haré pagar por su gran bocota. Y tú, ¿algún día dejarás de ser tan posesivo?

-Nunca, aunque merecido me lo tengo. Pude haber elegido una humana menos bella y más dócil, pero no hubiera sido tan… entretenido como hasta ahora.

-No hubieras podido fijarte en nadie más, y yo te lo advertí desde que te ofrecí vivir en mi casa junto con los Namekusejín, "no te enamores de mí… aunque me encuentres muy atractiva".

-Y vaya que lo eres… Mi mujer… Te… Te amo, Bulma.

Otra vez sentía que iba a llorar. De haber sido cardiaca hubiera muerto, tantas sorpresas en un solo día eran inconcebibles.

-Yo también te amo, y lo sabes, aunque tampoco suelo decirlo. Pero debes dejar de ser tan celoso… Por fortuna no tienes una hija, de lo contrario lanzarías por barrancos a todos sus pretendientes…

-No lo dudo, pues sería tan endemoniadamente bella como su madre, pero confiaría en su buen juicio. Aunque no te conocí de adolescente…

-Si es como yo, entonces tendrás que lanzar a sus pretendientes. Siempre he tendido a perder la cabeza por los chicos malos.

-Y por los imbéciles… -Bulma sonrió, aparentemente Vegeta jamás simpatizaría si quiera un poco con Yamcha

-Incluso él tuvo un pasado oscuro. Cuando Gokú y yo lo conocimos en el desierto, él era un ladrón. Se unió a nosotros sólo para robar las esferas del Dragón. Luego vivió en mi casa y se reformó. Lo demás, ya lo sabes.

-Así que mi mujer siempre ha sentido preferencia por los villanos… ¿Piccoro está incluido en tu lista?

-¡Oye! No generalices. A pesar de todo, tengo excelentes gustos. Siempre me han gustado los hombres fuertes, de carácter, atractivos. Sólo mírame, terminé enamorada de ti sin haberlo planificado.

-Bueno, no te culpo, soy irresistible.

Y procedió a comprobar sus argumentos besándola como a ella le gustaba. La cama, a gusto de Vegeta, lucía tan abandonada. La guió hasta allá y la recostó colocándose él arriba. Estaban en la orilla, pero eso no lo limitaba, al contrario, estos preámbulos siempre le excitaban.

Bulma no dejaba de gemir y la respiración se le dificultaba. Tras esos años que había vivido al lado del saiyajin, hubiera sido normal que cayeran en la monotonía, pero ella comenzaba a sospechar que la raza de su hombre poseía una especie de Kamasutra, porque él jamás repetía sus caricias.

Él parecía estar como en una batalla, perfectamente concentrado en la técnica a emplear, pero en ningún momento descuidaba a su pareja. Estaba al pendiente de sus sonidos, sus gestos, sus movimientos. A veces ella tomaba el mando en estas cuestiones, y eso a él le encantaba. Su mujer dominante era una experta en las artes amatorias, habían aprendido juntos, eso a él no le cabía la menor duda.

Cuando iniciaron con sus encuentros, si bien éstos fueron bastante buenos, en comparación con los de ahora parecían aburridos. Ella, en aquellos tiempos, no sabía todo lo que había aprendido hasta entonces, y además, luego de conocerse, ambos sabían lo que le gustaba al otro. Las inhibiciones también se habían dejado de lado. Antaño, desnudarse era toda una odisea, ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de su cuerpo, pero mostrarse tal cual ante un hombre eran palabras mayores. Además, las cosas con Yamcha en ese ámbito nunca fueron cosa del otro mundo. Vegeta sí que lograba hacerla tocar las estrellas una y otra vez.

Sin saber cómo, él la había llevado hasta al centro de la cama, donde se acomodó entre sus piernas continuando aún con los jugueteos. La ropa interior seguía en su sitio. Pero la espera era insoportable. Sus partes íntimas vibraban de anticipación. Latían ante la inminente unión…

-¿Estas lista? –susurró él provocándole estremecimientos a su mujer.

-Como siempre.

Pero en teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

-Vegeta, debe ser Trunks.

-Si ya sabes que es él, entonces continuemos. –la voz de Vegeta sonaba terriblemente sensual así. Ronca, susurrante… Bulma no necesitaba más para sentir un orgasmo.

-No, no -dijo con dificultad tratando de calmar su respiración-. Se preocuparía, él cree que estoy sola en casa.

-Bien, yo atenderé.

De mala gana se levantó y tomó el teléfono que se hallaba en la terraza, donde Bulma lo había dejado para que no tuviera que moverse de su silla cuando Trunks llamara.

Él abrió la puerta corrediza únicamente en calzoncillos. Los zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa habían salido volando en determinado momento de su encuentro con Bulma. Ella sin embargo, tendida sobre la cama, no perdió detalle del movimiento de su esposo. Verlo en ropa interior era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Los músculos de sus piernas y sus glúteos en toda su magnificencia era un deleite para la vista.

Vegeta presionó un botón, y sin mayor delicadeza dijo:

-Habla.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Hablaste con mamá? –Gokú volteó y prestó mayor atención en la conversación de su huésped cuando escuchó el saludo. Así que finalmente el orgulloso de Vegeta había cedido. Ahora todo dependía de Bulma.

-Así es, Trunks. Ahora mismo tu madre y yo hablábamos. ¿Ya estas en casa de Kakarotto?

-Sí, le prometí a mamá que le llamaría en cuanto llegara, pero la mamá de Goten y Gohan nos pidió que fuéramos de compras y entonces fuimos todos. ¿Sabías que el señor Gokú conduce? ¿Por qué nunca te he visto hacerlo?

-Basta de tanta charla. –dijo Vegeta un tanto irritado, ahora hasta su propio vástago lo comparaba con el imbécil de Kakarotto-. Estas bien y eso es lo que necesitábamos saber.

-¡Papá, si tú ya estas en casa lo mejor sería que yo también fuera para allá! Si le digo al señor Gokú y usa la teletransportación entonces podré estar ahí en un segundo.

-No te adelantes Trunks. Si ya habías acordado quedarte en la montaña Paoz eso harás. Además, tu madre y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar y que dejamos pendientes. Mañana pasaremos por ti y nos acompañaras a un lugar importante.

-¿Entonces te quedarás en la casa para siempre?

La voz del príncipe saiyajin se suavizó al responderle:

-Eso lo hablaremos mañana. Pórtate bien…

-Lo haré papá. Hasta mañana.

Hubo un breve silencio que el Príncipe Saiyajin cortó.

-Trunks, espera.

-Sí, dime.

-Te quiero, hijo. –espetó casi en un susurro. Eso sorprendió al pequeño de violáceos cabellos, quien se sonrojó como la vez que él lo abrazó cuando peleaban contra Majin Boo.

-Ah, yo… papá, yo también te quiero.

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento y Vegeta permaneció observando el teléfono. Se sintió libre cuando dijo esas palabras. Y pensar que quizá su propio padre se estaría revolcando en su tumba, en el caso que hubiera tenido una. Él lo había motivado a superarse siempre, inculcándole desde muy temprana edad su origen Real, pero jamás había escuchado palabras como las que le dijo a Trunks. No era de extrañarse, esas cosas no eran para guerreros, pero hacerlo le sentó bien.

-¿Le salieron ojos y boca al teléfono o por qué lo observas con tanto detenimiento?

El giró para mirarla. Al igual que él, Bulma estaba en ropa interior, con las manos en las caderas, Vegeta siempre conseguía que el corazón le latiera más aprisa cuando la miraba así.

-Sólo pienso en ciertos ojos y cierta boca, particularmente en los labios, y no son los de este aparato.

Ella sonrió. Con él su ego y autoestima nunca sufrirían. Se acercó a él caminando con sensualidad. A su saiyajin prácticamente le brillaban los ojos. Sólo atinó poner el teléfono sobre la mesa sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-Ahora sé que Trunks está bien y ya no habrán más interrupciones, ¿tú crees que podamos continuar con lo que hacíamos?

-No lo dudes, mujer. –Él terminó por cubrir el espacio que los separaba y estrechó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. La última vez que habían estado juntos fue la noche previa a aquel fatídico torneo de artes marciales. Ahora le parecía que toda una vida transcurrió desde entonces. Esas semanas sin ella lo habían torturado. Era extraño pero no podía pasar más de un par de días lejos. Era como una adicción. Y no podía culparse, las cosas que ella capaz de hacer nadie más podría. No era como si la hubiera comparado, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Además, ninguna otra mujer era digna de pasar por su cama. Sólo su Princesa terrícola tenía cabida en su mente, y por qué no decirlo, también en su corazón…

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta este momento. El final ya está muy cerca. ¿Saben? El lemon me está dando un poco de trabajo, pero ya esta prácticamente terminado. Sin embargo, a veces los detalles son los que más entretienen. De cualquier forma, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Tiene lo que muchas esperábamos… ¡a VEGETA! Jejeje.

Bien, sin más me dispongo a responder sus reviews, y espero que sigamos en contacto como hasta ahora.

ELENA: De verdad que tu review me dio vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza… Es cierto, ya que Gokú no tiene rivales más poderosos es normal que busque uno con ahínco… A pesar de eso, no sé. Creo que mejor te dejaré un mensaje privado para echarnos un bien debate sobre el tema, ¡Jijiji! Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Yamcha no podía quedarse con Bulma. Sus confrontaciones no llevaban a nada. Ella siempre se salía con la suya. Aunque aun no acabo de explicarme cómo Milk y Gokú sí pudieron estar juntos siendo el saiyajin en exceso sumiso y la mujer en exceso mandona… no quiero ponerme a psicoanalizar, pero pienso que es culpa del complejo de Edipo de Gokú, jejeje… ¡Yo y mis mal viajes! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te agrade, pues el Principito ha regresado… y espérate al lemon que viene, jejeje… ¡Hasta la próxima!

XIMEB: Tenias razón, nuestro Príncipe regresaría con bombo y platillos como se merece alguien de su status. Los recuerdos de Yamcha me causaron un poco de problemas, pues como dije al principio, yo estaba toda embobada con el jovenzuelo cuando apareció en Dragon Ball, pero luego… no sé, fue perdiendo chispa. Aun así, no creo que él sea el villano-engaña mujeres que pintamos en muchas ocasiones. De haber sido así, pienso que Bulma lo hubiera mandado al demonio con ese temperamento que la caracteriza. Y también creo firmemente que para hombres como Yamcha, perder a una mujer con quien pudieron tenerlo todo, es algo que los marca para lo que les quede de vida. Por eso me gusta imaginarlo como el eterno pretendiente de ella. Sí, su amigo más fiel quizá, pero no por eso la dejó de ver como mujer. En fin. Lo que en realidad me gusta es que me escribas dejándome tu opinión. Please, el capítulo que viene será lemon, y con honestidad no me especializo en el género, así que tu opinión me será de muchísima ayuda para mejorar. ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

LADY PADME NABERRIE (VEJIBRA): ¿Sabes? Yo crecí de un modo muy similar al tuyo. Te contaré por qué. En mi secundaria Dragon Ball era el tema del día. Claro, eso era entre mi mejor amiga, yo y el grupo de niños con quienes nos juntábamos, pues éramos las únicas niñas en el salón a quienes nos gustaba una "caricatura para hombres" como muchas mocosas decían. Pero por fortuna, yo siempre tuve amigos con quienes compartir mis locuras. Recuerdo que, como yo era ciega fanática de Bulma-Yamcha, un día, mi mejor amigo llegó diciéndome que Bulma en realidad se quedaría con Vegeta. Él lo supo con mucha anterioridad porque compraba revistas españolas en las que contaba la historia por adelantado. Hasta lloré cuando lo supe. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Pero poco a poco Vegeta conquistó mi corazón. Sobretodo cuando vi a Trunks, pues era un jovenzuelo realmente lindo. Gokú me encanta, pero no estoy del todo segura si ve a Milk como mujer, como madre, como esposa o como qué. Bueno, ya me extendí con mis "choco-aventuras". Espero contar con tus comentarios en lo venidero, pues será creo yo, la parte más candente del fic. Seguimos en contacto, hasta pronto.

METITUS: ¿Sabes? Creo que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron suerte ante el hecho de que su hijo sacara "lo mejorcito" de ellos. O sea, la criatura es traviesa, sí, como cualquier chiquillo, pero de haber heredado la audacia y terquedad de su madre, con las ideas "macabronas" de su padre, seguramente hubiese podido levantar otra Red Ribbon. Pero no, el niño es una monada. Y claro, tiene que proteger a su madre. En este capítulo traté de explicar un poquito más cómo iniciaron las cosas entre Bulma y Vegeta. Pero sobre todo, lo que vendrá en el futuro. Por favor, espero con especial interés tu crítica en este y el siguiente capitulo, pues son a mi parecer los que atan cabos. En cuanto corrija ortografía y cheque bien la redacción del siguiente capítulo, lo subiré. Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para mi fic, tal y como lo has venido haciendo en estos capítulos. Espero que eso pueda seguir hasta el final, lo cual sucederá muy pronto. Bien, ¡cuídate y nos estamos viendo!

ANGELUZ YUMI: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Vegeta y Bulma hubieran terminado juntos de un modo u otro. Pero qué bueno que fue antes de que Bulma y Yamcha formalizaran una relación. Y en verdad sospecho que Bulma era la que "se ponía sus moños" (como decimos acá en México para referirnos a que era reacia) para casarse con Yamcha. El muchacho era guapo, con estilo, con profesión y con dinero, y sobretodo habían sido novios durante años, se conocían a la perfección y aun así ella no se comprometía. Los papás de Bulma me simpatizan, pero hasta he llegado a creer que ellos pudieran ser un factor para que ella se negara al matrimonio. Bien, como en los otros reviews, creo que me extiendo demasiado, pero a todas las fanáticas de Vegeta (eso me incluye por supuesto), esta vez las complací con la presencia de semejante espécimen saiyajin… Y EN PAÑOS MENORES. Jejeje. En el capítulo que viene, ¡estará como Dios lo trajo al mundo! Bueno, ya no alimentaré tu imaginación, porque si eres menor de edad, me arrestarán por ello. Y si eres mayor… ¡pues lee el siguiente capítulo! Pórtate bien y nos leemos muy pronto con el siguiente episodio, y por favor, no te olvides de dejarme un pequeño comentario respecto al lemon. ¡¡BESOS!!


	5. LA UNIÓN SAIYAJIN

Regresaron al interior de la habitación listos para continuar con lo suyo, ya no hubo tanto jugueteo como al principio, ambos comenzaban a impacientarse

Aviso importante: el siguiente capítulo es lemon… es el segundo que hago en mi vida y fue bastante laborioso. Tuve varios problemas con él, pero, por cosas de la vida, el día que regresaba del trabajo pensando en qué podría agregar o quitar en la reconciliación entre dos amantes apasionados, en la radio del Microbús donde viajaba, estaba hablando un sexólogo acerca de la técnica que los hombres debieran emplear para que sus mujeres tuvieran orgasmos, o múltiples orgasmos, en el mejor de los casos. Así que basándome primordialmente en sus sabios consejos es que fue escrito ese capítulo. "La unión saiyajin" como bien sabrán los que leen con asiduidad los fics B-V, es un tema bastante desarrollado. Traté de evitar caer en lo redundante en la medida de lo posible, añadiendo ciertas explicaciones a este acto, sin embargo, juzguen ustedes si lo conseguí.

Espero que les agrade, y principalmente, que lo disfruten.

**LA UNIÓN SAIYAJIN**

Regresaron al interior de la habitación listos para continuar con lo suyo, ya no hubo tanto jugueteo como al principio, comenzaban a impacientarse. La abstinencia había sido difícil para ambos, pero finalmente había llegado el momento de saciarse uno del otro.

Vegeta, no teniendo más aguante, rompió la ropa interior de Bulma con tosquedad, eso sí, evitando lastimarla. Ante ese trato brusco Bulma jadeó.

-¿Te herí? –interrogó él preocupado.

-En lo absoluto… al contrario… -respondió con dificultad. Un primer espasmo estaba llegando a su cuerpo. Él se percató de inmediato, así que sonriendo con altivez, sabiéndose el causante de semejante efecto en ella, susurró en su oído mientras lamía su cuello con sensualidad.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Tienes prisa?

-No… No puedo evitarlo… -respondió apenas.

-No lo hagas… continua, esta noche llegarás muchas veces, mujer. Te lo aseguro.

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-Cada vez que culmines, lo haré yo también. –le respondió con ese tono de voz que nadie conocía en él, susurrante, sereno, sensual-. Darte placer me excita de sobremanera. Así que limítate a disfrutar, Bulma.

Si su saiyajin seguía así ella rompería el record de orgasmos en una noche. No podía comprender cómo únicamente su voz podía tener semejantes consecuencias en ella. Cuando estaba regresando a la realidad, los labios de su príncipe se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta los senos. Su boca cálida y su aliento estaban logrando que su piel se erizara. Las manos calientes como brasas la estrechaban por la cintura con firmeza, no se movían, pero sus labios, ardientes y húmedos, hacían lo opuesto.

Los pechos de Bulma, grandes, blancos, llamativos, eran el punto preferido de Vegeta. La aureola del pezón se contrajo y éste saltó a la vista ante el agrado de él, quien aprovechó el momento para tomarlo entre sus labios y juguetear con su lengua. A pesar de que podía perder la conciencia deleitándose con el seno de su mujer, no dejaba de escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de ella, su cuerpo se retorcía, tenía que emplear un poco más de su fuerza para conseguir que Bulma no se moviera demasiado.

Cuando él comenzó a succionar ella perdió el control. Sus manos se aferraron a la negra y abundante cabellera de su amante y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Pero el placer era parcial, por ello él de inmediato cambió de seno, prestando sus atenciones al otro, mientras que con su grande mano acariciaba el recién abandonado, sólo que en esta ocasión éste se encontraba húmedo por la saliva que a propósito había dejado, consiguiendo así que el masaje que centraba en el pezón fuera más excitante. Y lo consiguió. Iniciando por las piernas, un tremendo éxtasis arrasó en ella.

Vegeta percibía los fuertes latidos de su corazón a través del cuello, pues la estaba besando allí. Cuando detectó que la respiración de ella se regularizaba, actuó de nuevo.

Bulma respiraba con dificultad, nuevamente y con lentitud regresaba a la realidad. De pronto sintió los dedos de su hombre deslizarse por su piel, apenas tocándola. Era como si su ki, perfectamente controlado, vagara por su cuerpo. Y de pronto sus dedos entraron en ella. Con cuidado, abriendo los pliegues a su paso con decisión y cautela. Ese calor en su interior viajó de nuevo por a través de ella. El epicentro de su ser vibraba con vigor recibiendo esos dedos hábiles que con maestría recorrían su húmedo interior. Cuando él tocó su punto más sensible, la fuente del placer, ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

Los ojos de Vegeta brillaban de forma asombrosa, su mujer se retorcía en la cama a causa de un tercer orgasmo.

-Vegeta… Vegeta… es demasiado.

-Lo sé…

-Entra… entra ya.

-Espera, mujer, no seas impaciente…

-Por favor, te necesito.

No podía más, lo precisaba. Pero si él se estaba resistiendo, ella lo convencería, y poseía las armas para conseguirlo. A pesar de estar cobijada por el orgasmo, se enderezó y movió su mano hasta la entrepierna de él, quien dio un respingo, pero gruñó en aceptación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Bulma?

-Lo que sé hacer.

Y procedió a comprobar con hechos sus argumentos. El miembro de Vegeta estaba listo, más que listo para entrar, aunque aprisionado por esa ropa interior. Vegeta no soportó más la molestia y de un modo salvaje se deshizo de la prenda como lo había hecho con las de ella. Bulma sonrió, esa enorme erección que observaba daban fe de sus suposiciones, pero su amante se había estado controlando para que ella sintiera todo el placer. Bien, era momento de compensarlo. Rodeó el pene con su mano y lo masajeó con lentitud. Él aún tenía sus dedos en el interior de ella. Por lo que sólo musitó:

-Déjame terminar.

-Terminarás, mi Príncipe, lo haremos a la vez.

Apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, Bulma movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo al compás del latido de su corazón. Aunque aún estaba un tanto acelerado, su marcha era apacible, Vegeta gruñó con esa voz ronca que ya se había apoderado de su garganta.

-Nno…

Ella aumentó la velocidad, lo haría callar de un modo u otro.

-¿Decías?

Por un momento, él se quedó sin habla. La suave mano de su mujer rodeando su miembro era algo delicioso. Era casi como la seda, y aun mejor, pues sus manos eran cálidas, ahora entendía porque ella jamás se involucraba en labores del hogar. Su falta de conocimiento y habilidades culinarias las compensaba con creces en la cama.

-Vamos, mi Príncipe Saiyajin… no te limites… adel… ¡Ahh! -Pero Bulma no pudo terminar la frase, porque los dedos de su hombre, antes inertes por el placer, habían comenzado a moverse dentro de ella, nuevamente-. Si quieres guerra… saiyajin… eso es lo que tendrás –musitó ella casi sin aliento, desafiándolo con la mirada y con esa sonrisa altiva.

-No me retes, mujer. –contestó sonriéndole de la misma manera. Su mujer sí que sabía cómo convencerlo. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía qué botones presionar para moverlo a su antojo. Y desde el principio había sido así. Esa pose autoritaria y su tono de voz mandón siempre lo tomaban desprevenido. Es cierto, algunas veces podía responder a sus exigencias con despectivas contestaciones, pero había que admitirlo: Si alguien había derrotado al Príncipe de los Saiyajines, esa era Bulma.

Y así, sentados sobre la cama, muy juntos, empezaron a acariciarse íntimamente, tratando de que el otro llegara al orgasmo. Era difícil hacer y dejarse hacer, pero teniendo siempre en mente el premio a obtener, la tarea se volvía gratificante y estimulante.

Pero en este caso, el duelo lo ganó Vegeta. Bulma, de pronto, soltó el pene de su hombre y colocando sus manos sobre el colchón, dejó caer hacia atrás su cuerpo, con su rostro apuntando hacia el techo, liberando un profundo gemido. Ese era el sonido más bello que Vegeta jamás hubiera escuchado. Y la mejor recompensa. La miró embelezado. Su Princesa sudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo haciendo que su piel brillara y su cabello estaba algo alborotado, aunque deslumbrante como de costumbre. No podía lucir más hermosa.

Cuando Bulma abrió los ojos, lo miró con esa llamarada azul que a su saiyajin le encantaba. Verla en la cama era como observarla en pleno combate. Ese fuego en su mirada era la misma que un guerrero tenía cuando su vida estaba en juego.

Ella sonrió, le daba el crédito por su victoria. Él devolvió la sonrisa. Pero las cosas aun no terminaban. Vegeta todavía "estaba de pie". Bulma lo sabía y comprendió que el mayor placer aun estaba por venir.

-Felicidades… Ganaste –dijo ella mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Tentándolo, seduciéndolo.

-No me sorprende. Eres mía. Sé cómo hacerte vibrar.

-¿Ah, sí, mi Príncipe? ¿Esta seguro de eso? –ella acercó su torso sólo un poco más, estaba completamente segura de que su saiyajin haría el resto.

-Ven acá y te lo demostraré. –dijo antes de tomarla del talle y postrarla sobre su regazo.

Bulma se acomodó introduciendo lentamente el erecto pene de su hombre dentro de ella. Poco a poco se adaptó a sus dimensiones, liberando suaves gemidos en el transcurso. Vegeta hizo lo mismo mientras percibía como la estrechez del cuerpo de su mujer aprisionaba su virilidad. De inmediato, esa humedad en el interior de la cavidad femenina lo rodeó, permitiendo que el acceso fuera mucho más placentero.

-Ahhh… Vegeta… Vegeta…

-Bulma… mujer, mi mujer.

Bulma rodeó la cintura de su hombre con las piernas y sus manos se apoyaron en la nuca de él. Inició el movimiento. Ese baile perpetuo similar a la cadencia de las olas. Eso era lo que ambos necesitaban. La unión más perfecta y armoniosa. Sus cuerpos dejaban de ser de ellos para fundirse en una sola entidad. La labor más ardua, pero más vigorizante.

Bulma subía y bajaba al compás que había aprendido a llevar con él y para él. Vegeta se admiraba siempre de la fuerza que su frágil mujer poseía. Ninguna hembra de las razas con quienes había estado soportaba la fuerza un saiyajin. O quizá era porque él jamás había pensado en la satisfacción ajena. Pero a su compañera, a su mujer, la cuidaba y guiaba en cada paso. Es cierto, muchas veces ella lo sorprendía con maniobras intrépidas, pero él jamás perdía de vista el placer de ella. Ese era su norte, su principal interés. Y eso lo había aprendido a su lado.

En los últimos momentos, la peliazul creyó desfallecer. El éxtasis llegaba de una manera nunca antes experimentada. Un universo entero explotaba en su interior y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Nunca antes había sentido un clímax de semejante magnitud. Su cuerpo no podía soportarlo. Y aunque sus uñas se enterraron con fuerza en la espalda de su hombre, él no emitió ningún quejido.

No supo cómo o por qué, pero hizo lo que nunca había hecho. Colocó sus labios en un punto apenas superior a la clavícula de Vegeta y enterró sus dientes allí. No midió su fuerza, y tampoco pensó en las consecuencias cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca. Este era un placer hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Pero le gustó y succionó la sangre saboreándola. Jamás pensó. Su mente estaba obnubilada. Su cuerpo no era suyo, y por ello no percibió que Vegeta había imitado su conducta en sorprendente sincronía.

Posesos por esta extraña, pero increíble sensación, y una vez calmada su sed de sangre, se separaron con los labios ligeramente teñidos de rojo. Vegeta aun estaba dentro de ella, quien a su vez permanecía enroscada en el musculoso cuerpo del guerrero.

Poco a poco regresaban a la realidad. Sus agitados corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal. Y fueron tomando conciencia de lo que habían hecho. Vegeta se atemorizó un poco. Se dio cuenta de que había lastimado el cuerpo de su mujer y ni siquiera había sido conciente de ello. Bulma sostenía un diálogo interno sumamente parecido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –interrogó ella.

-No estoy seguro… pero creo que hemos efectuado la unión saiyajin.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no estas seguro?

-Yo… yo lo leí alguna vez, pero no existían especificaciones…

-Ex… ¡Ah…! Explícame, por favor. -Dijo ella a la vez que se separaba del cuerpo de Vegeta. Recapacitó en su propia herida y la tocó ligeramente. Curioso, no le dolía.

Junto a la cama, colocada en una silla, estaba una pequeña bata azul de seda que colocó sobre su desnudez mientras se acercaba al armario para buscar algo de ropa para su esposo.

Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y extendió la mano para recibir la ropa que Bulma le daba. Se colocó los ligeros pantaloncillos y dejó olvidada la parte superior del pijama entre las cobijas.

Su mujer tomó asiento junto a él para escuchar la explicación. La marca que había dejado en el cuello de Vegeta aun era visible, aunque tomando en cuenta la fuerza con que había introducido sus dientes en su carne, era un tanto extraño que ésta comenzara a cerrarse.

-Cuando era niño se me instruyó en todo lo referente a nuestra cultura. Mi padre, el Rey Vegeta, fue muy estricto con mi educación. Recuerdo haber leído un poco sobre la unión saiyajin. O matrimonio, como ustedes lo conocen. En nuestra cultura la monogamia no era una exigencia. Una vez establecida una pareja, ellos tenían libertad de ejercer su libre derecho a la sexualidad con quien quisieran, únicamente honrando la unión a través de la procreación.

-¿Por qué se unían si tenían la necesidad de acudir con otros amantes para satisfacerse?

-¿Te sorprende? En la Tierra hacen lo mismo. Unen sus vidas con alguien por atracción momentánea o satisfacción sexual. Y ésta desaparece al cabo de cierto periodo de tiempo, ¿no es así? Con los saiyajines ocurría algo parecido. En el mejor de los casos, las hembras saiyajin elegían al macho que les pudiera proveer los genes necesarios para que a partir de esa unión su descendencia fuese óptima. Esto principalmente ocurría con los Guerreros de clase alta. Después de engendrar y parir, buscaban otros saiyajines que pudieran proveerles placer.

-¿Y cómo se realizaba esa unión?

-Al igual que aquí, se efectuaba una ceremonia. Algo común entre los clase baja, a quienes no les importaba mezclar su sangre entre ellos. Pero esa unión entre la Clase Alta o la Realeza prácticamente nunca era llevada a cabo, a menos que se tratara de una unión meramente comercial.

Otra similitud con los terrícolas, pensó Bulma. Ella misma había recibido varias propuestas matrimoniales por pretensiones financieras, aun cuando ellos sabían de la existencia de Yamcha.

-Pero había otro tipo de unión. Una de la cual no hallé registros concretos, sino mitos y rumores. De hecho, fue Nappa quien me contó que de cada 100,000 saiyajines, sólo dos de ellos se unían mediante ese método. Nadie conocía con precisión la metodología de semejante unión, pero se sabía de su existencia. Después de esa unión la pareja permanecía junta hasta la muerte.

Ella empezaba a comprender. Pero no entendía… ella no era saiyajin…

-Esta unión implica mucho más que un acto simbólico. Es un hecho. Para los saiyajines la sangre lo es todo. Determina nuestra fuerza, nuestro lugar en la sociedad. Mezclarla de modo físico es el mayor vínculo. Implica lealtad, fidelidad, compromiso.

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir fue eso, ¿verdad? –Él asintió- ¡Pero, ni siquiera fuimos concientes del acto!

-Y ahora entiendo que allí radica su importancia. Tú y yo… esto… lo que hasta ahora habíamos llamado "relación" es algo más fuerte que ambos. Tanto, que ni siquiera somos capaces de alejarnos. Te has vuelto parte de mí como yo soy parte de ti. Ya no somos dos individuos, Bulma. Somos uno.

-Eres sangre de mi sangre… -murmuró ella mirando el techo.

El giró el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que ahora eres sangre de mi sangre y yo de la tuya.

No tenia dudas ahora, Bulma en verdad era la reencarnación de una saiyajin. Ese era el nombre dado al vínculo. Nappa no había podido explicarle por qué había sido llamado así. "Sangre de la sangre" Claro, no era de sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que siquiera los propios saiyajines conocían con precisión su ejecución.

-Pero, Vegeta, no soy saiyajin. ¿Cómo pude conocer el método?

Vegeta sonrió con completa sinceridad y tocó la mejilla de su mujer con delicadeza. Su mirada era tan apacible. Bulma podría jurar que la miraba con ternura.

-Instinto, mujer. Y pienso que eres más saiyajin de lo que crees.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Próximamente buscaré a la bruja esa, Uranai-Baba, y le haré unas cuantas peticiones. Estoy seguro que ella nos puede mostrar las vidas pasadas. Quizá te sorprendas al descubrir quién eras.

-Creo comprender, pero no me interesa demasiado saber quien fui, sino quien soy ahora y saber que estas conmigo.

-Lo estoy, mi mujer saiyajin. Y estaré tanto como me sea permitido… Se me ocurre algo. Iré por esas fresas que dejaste olvidadas. Y comeremos. –Algo, en la mirada del guerrero, le indicó a Bulma que las fresas sólo serían el pretexto para algo más... excitante.

-Bien, iré a lavarme las manos, espero que hagas lo mismo. Y aquí te esperaré…

Vegeta hizo lo acordado, para ello tuvo que salir de la habitación y entrar al cuarto de baño contiguo. Cuando regresó, Bulma aun no salía. Se dirigió a la terraza, tomó la fuente de chocolate y la vertió sobre las fresas. Recordó que en uno de esos estúpidos programas de televisión vio que las fresas y el chocolate eran de los afrodisíacos más fuertes que existían. Ahora comprobaría esa información…

Al ingresar al cuarto, Bulma estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama en una posición bastante sugerente, pues sus piernas estaban dobladas y colocadas juntas de su lado derecho. La corta bata resguardaba únicamente lo necesario dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus exuberantes senos. Esa sonrisa cínica acompañando la mirada lasciva, todo rodeado por un rostro de ángel, podían volverlo loco.

-Bulma, ¿qué hiciste conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin ti?

-Lo mismo que tú has hecho de mí… Por favor, no te alejes de nuevo…

Él, literalmente, acortó el espacio que los separaba, se subió a la cama e imitando a la mujer, recargó su espalda en la pared. Colocó el recipiente en el buró y jaló el cuerpo de su amante hasta posicionarlo entre sus piernas. La espalda de Bulma tenía contacto con el fuerte pecho del saiyajin, pues él la asió de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha acarició su corta cabellera azul. Y la boca de él quedaba justo a la altura exacta para que, inclinándose un poco, le susurrara en el oído.

-No lo haré… Aún cuando muera, vendré por ti, no lo dudes. Tal vez las reglas dicen que no podremos estar juntos en el paraíso, pero haré algo al respecto cuando ese momento llegue.

-¿Convencerías a Enma Daiosama?

-Por supuesto, si he salvado su trasero muchas veces, no dudes que aceptará… Y por si acaso, seguiré entrenando…

Ella rió con ganas, y respondió con la sonrisa aun en el rostro.

-No podría esperar otra cosa de ti, mi saiyajin.

Bulma tomó el recipiente, se giró para estar de frente a Vegeta, tomó una fresa con el dedo índice y pulgar y la acercó a los labios de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Te apetece?

-De momento. Pero siento más deseos de comerte a ti…

-Una cosa a la vez…

Ella puso la fresa en los labios de él, quien abrió la boca para darle un mordisco. Pero con habilidad atrapó los dedos de la mujer en su boca y comenzó a chuparlos con sensualidad. Bulma dejó liberar un pequeño sonido. Otra vez estaba incendiándola.

Ahora fue el turno del saiyajin. Tomó una fresa, a propósito pequeña, y llenó sus dos dedos de chocolate en el proceso. Cuando Bulma la mordió, Vegeta, en aparente descuido, manchó con chocolate los labios de su mujer. Ella iba a quitarlo, pero él sujetó su mano impidiéndoselo.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

Y su manera era en extremo sexy. Con la lengua delineó los labios de ella, retirando parte del chocolate. Tomó su nuca con la mano izquierda y acercó aun más su rostro. Esta vez sus labios succionaron el labio inferior de ella con vehemencia, enseguida hizo lo mismo con el superior. Cuando Bulma comenzó a participar, arremetió contra los labios de él mordiéndolos sensualmente. Incitándolo a más. La lengua de él se internó en la boca de ella buscando acariciarla. Los movimientos eran lentos, con cadencia. Provocadores y estimulantes. La mano de Vegeta se movió de la nuca al pecho de ella para acariciarlo con suavidad.

Pero el timbre de la puerta principal comenzó a sonar. Eso generalmente no le importaba a Bulma, pero recordó que había desactivado a todos los robots de la casa a fin de que recargaran la batería (lo que generalmente conocemos como "descansar").

-Espera… -murmuró ella.

-No puedo. Además, las chatarras se encargaran de eso.

-No… -él sólo se detuvo un par de segundos para responder, pero seguía bastante entretenido con el cuello Bulma, eso conseguía que a ella se le dificultara conectar ideas-. No hay nadie en la casa… los robots están fuera de servicio.

-Pues que esperen. Además, quien quiera que moleste, primero debería fijarse en lo tarde que es…

-Lo sé, pero puede ser una emergencia.

-Ahg, demonios, espera aquí. Pero ojala Kami proteja al imbécil que vino a fastidiarnos, porque si se trata de una estupidez no volverá a ver la luz del día.

-Eres capaz de matar únicamente de un susto a alguien si bajas así. Con esa cara de pocos amigos, el pobre inocente que te vea morirá de un infarto, parece que matarás a la primera persona que se te ponga enfrente.

-Me alegra que el mensaje quede claro.

-No nos arriesguemos. Yo iré. Y usted, señor Príncipe, me esperará aquí. No tardaré y continuaremos donde nos quedamos. Es más, se me ocurre que llenar el jacussi con agua tibia y sales sería bastante sugestivo, ¿no lo crees?

-No tardes.

Bulma se acomodó la bata lo mejor que pudo y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. De todas formas no pensaba abrir la puerta. Sí, tenía que recorrer un buen tramo de la casa, pero quien quiera que estuviese afuera esperaba aún, pues el timbre sonó un par de veces más.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Presionó el botón del intercomunicador y preguntó- ¿Quién es?

-Hola Bulma, soy Yamcha. Espero no haberte despertado.

"Oh, oh, problemas" –pensó ella mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente para darle.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Vine en mal momento?

-No, es que…

-Ábreme por favor. Me preocupas.

Bulma suspiró mientras tecleaba el código para que su amigo entrara…

CONTINUARÁ…

Las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga… pero no diré más. Gracias por haber leído, y gracias por sus reviews. Éstos han sido tomados muy en cuenta en la elaboración de los capítulos. Y empezaré a trabajar en una noche especial para Gokú y Milk. Creo que no fui muy justa con ellos, y remediaré mi error en la medida de lo posible. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Draga1: No sabes el gusto que me da recibir las críticas de nuevas personas. Pienso que todos pasamos por momentos de crisis, donde cuestionamos las decisiones que tomamos. Bueno, fue el turno de Bulma, y Vegeta sabe perfectamente que fue culpa suya el que, por vez primera, aparecieran esas dudas en su mujer. Ahora, tratará de enmendar sus errores. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero terminar pronto con esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!

AnGeLuZ YuMi: ¡He aquí el lemon! No te preocupes por los reviews, uno como el tuyo, vale como 20, jijii. Sé que fue un poco exagerado, pero ¿quién no quiere un amante así? Por fa, déjame tus sinceras impresiones sobre el lemon. ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

Burachi: ¡En verdad que tu review me emocionó mucho! Exactamente lo mismo siento yo sobre los fics que he leído. Muchos, aunque excelentemente redactados, no me convencen por el modo el que describen a Yamcha. Sé que sueno como miembro del "Club de Fans de Yamcha", pero es que no creo en el libertino que detallan. Si, es medio "ojo alegre", como decimos en mi país, pero eso de caer en la infidelidad, en verdad que lo dudo. Y a pesar de eso, lo voy a haber sufrir en el fic, lo siento, pero no me queda de otra. Por otro lado, estoy pensando seriamente compensar a los fans de Milk y Gokú por la declaración que él le dio a Vegeta. Es completamente cierto, hay muchas formas de amar a alguien, Vegeta y Bulma tienen la suya, y obviamente, Gokú y Milk la propia. A mí tampoco me gustó ese final en GT, pero bueno, no es como si me hubiera encantado esa saga… En fin, nos vemos pronto, y por fa, dime que opinas de este lemon, ¿si? De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero seguir contando contigo.

Lady Padme Naberrie: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Sabes que imagen me vino a la mente cuando pensé en la conversación del capítulo pasado? El momento en el Mirai Trunks le pregunta a su madre sobre su papá, y ella le describe al hombre con escasos cinco adjetivos, pero en su mente, se dice que sólo ella conoció al verdadero Vegeta. En definitiva, Bulma tenía un buen recuerdo de él, a pesar de que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para vivir su romance. La Bulma del presente pudo descubrir aun más cosas de este Vegeta, y él mostró toda una evolución en el modo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Eso, no tengo lugar a dudas, se lo debemos a Bulma. Por otra parte, antes de iniciar la historia busqué datos sobre DB, y para mi sorpresa, hallé que Pan es un año más grande que Bra (claro, también puede ser que Pan naciera, no sé, en diciembre, y Bra en enero) pero al menos eso dice la cronología. A mí también me parece que Bra es más grande, pero quizá es porque la Princesita es más madura y más coqueta, ¿no crees? Tenia que sacar los genes de su madre, porque Trunks, en definitiva, es un niño muy tímido… ¡Qué buenos tiempos aquellos cuando veíamos Dragon Ball por primera vez! Ahora me siento toda una anciana cuando mi sobrinita me trae cosas de Dragon Ball que compra en su primaria (va en tercer grado) En fin, pórtate bien, y espero que te guste el lemon. ¡Nos vemos!

Calypso Belmonte: Espero que tu regreso a clases haya sido fabuloso, con todo y la entrega de trabajos. El final está cerca, y cuando el corazón de Yamcha se rompa, como te diste cuenta, será en la siguiente entrega. En verdad lamento mucho hacerlo sufrir, pero era necesario. Nadie sabrá de la boda, pero será más que evidente que la relación de su amor platónico con su archirival de amores es más sólida de lo que se imaginó. En fin, esas cosas pasan. A muchos nos han roto el corazón sin un motivo que lo justifique, ¿no? La vida no siempre es justa. Ojala este lemon te guste lo suficiente como para animarte a dejarme tus impresiones, pues son muy valiosas para mí. Nos vemos muy pronto, espero. Cuídate y ánimo con la escuela. ¡Hasta la vista!

Metitus: Oh, querida Metitus, (acabo de darme cuenta que el corrector automático de Word me cambia METITUS por METITAS!!, por poco y subo este capítulo con ese error) habrá drama, te lo aseguro, pero culminará como todo con este par, de forma apasionada, ya verás por qué. No me fue posible poner mucho conflicto en esta parte, porque ellos dos ya habían razonado el asunto, ya habían tomado decisiones. Sólo era cuestión de "poner las cartas sobre la mesa". Lamentablemente, la pequeña Bra tardará mucho tiempo más en nacer y por eso no podrá aparecer en mi fic. Este asunto con Boo sucede en el año 774 y Bra nace en el 780. Aunque cuando pienso en eso digo, por Dios, Bulma ya tiene como 44 o 45 años cuando nace Bra, ya estaba bastante grandecita para volver a ser madre, ¿no? Pero bueno, eso es lo bueno del anime, vence toda lógica. El lemon me costó mucho trabajo, demoré bastante más de lo pensado en escribirlo y reescribirlo. Espero que sea de tu agrado, por favor, si es así, o no, házmelo saber. Sé que cuento con una opinión honesta de tu parte. Nos vemos pronto, espero. Cuídate y te mando un abrazotote.

Shadir: Estoy por completo de acuerdo contigo. Yo no había pensado en eso, pero es verdad que con lo… "despistado", por decirlo de modo gentil, que es Gokú, Milk tenia que adoptar una posición más bien rígida para que su hogar funcionara. Estuve viendo el final de Dragon Ball, cuando Milk regresa convertida en toda una jovencita, y era muy dulce y tierna (confieso que yo había olvidado esa faceta suya), pero para equilibrar la balanza en su matrimonio, tuvo que ser la que llevara los pantalones en la casa. Es verdad, a pesar de que Milk me parezca exagerada e histérica, con el único que siempre contó fue con su padre, y su vida ha sido difícil. Sentí feo cuando Gohan le dice que Gokú murió, y que él, por decisión propia, decidió quedarse en el otro mundo. En serio, poniéndose en su lugar, es comprensible que ella sea así. Y en cuanto a nuestra pareja estrella, digamos que encaminaron mejor sus energías… jejeje. Bueno, pues cuídate mucho y muchísimas gracias por compartir tu opinión conmigo. En verdad me hace muy feliz conocer tus puntos de vista, y créeme que son tomados muy en cuenta para los capítulos. Besos y hasta pronto.


	6. AMIGOS

**AMIGOS**

Cuando la puerta dio acceso al visitante, éste se ruborizó de sobremanera al ver a su amiga con tan poca ropa. La seda de la corta bata dejaba entrever su perfecta silueta y las protuberantes curvas de su pecho. Ahora comprendía con precisión aquella frase que escuchara alguna vez, y si mal no recordaba, ésta decía "La belleza cubierta por un ligero velo, seduce más que la desnudez completa"

-¡Oh!… Yo… lo siento, supongo que te levanté de la cama. –Al sentir la mirada de Yamcha recorrerla de pies a cabeza, aunque con cierto disimulo, Bulma tomó conciencia de que no había sido muy apropiado abrirle la puerta con semejante escasez de ropa.

-Bueno… -intentó decir ella, pero el antiguo artista marcial se acercó a ella y examinó su rostro con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que comentó mostrando preocupación.

-Bulma, estas bastante ruborizada, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-¡No, no! Nada de eso. De hecho estoy muy bien, pero…

-Menos mal. Ya me habías preocupado. Bien, ahora que sé estas bien, te diré que, ya que no pudimos ir a cenar, pedí que me dieran la comida para llevar y aquí tienes: cena para tres, al instante –exclamó extendiendo su brazo y mostrándole un enorme bolso con un extenso número de cajas, mismas que contenían una amplia variedad de platillos. Evidentemente Yamcha conocía las costumbres alimenticias del pequeño saiyajin, así que la cena era abundante.

Para distraerse de la tentadora visión que estaba ante él, Yamcha se adentró en la casa, después de todo, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Se encaminó hacia la cocina con la finalidad de dejar los platillos sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, sabiendo que su amigo corría peligro en la casa, Bulma trató de explicarle que su presencia en esos momentos era non grata.

-Yo… Yamcha, muchas gracias, pero Trunks no está y además…

-Oh, que pena. Pero supongo que está con Goten, ¿no? Y yo había traído muchos de los platillos que le gustan. Ni hablar, entonces le guardaremos su porción para mañana.

-No, es que…

-Así que te tomaste la molestia de traer comida. ¡Qué considerado! -La voz de Vegeta era inconfundible, sobre todo cuando usaba ese tono sarcástico y altanero.

Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro, sospechando lo que a continuación vendría. Pero lo que no sabía era que el saiyajin, luego de estar recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, a la vez que esbozaba una verdadera sonrisa, tenia pensando ejecutar la sugerencia de su mujer y planificó un muy placentero "baño" en ese enorme jacussi. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía hacia allá había sentido el ki de Yamcha y bajó tras los pasos de su mujer, justo cuando la nerviosa voz de ella le indicaba a ese insecto que Trunks no estaba en casa. Se dio la libertad de escuchar qué tendría para decir el entrometido gusano, pero al ver que éste insistía en quedarse "a solas" con Bulma, explotó. Recargado en la pared de las escaleras de la cocina, misma que conducían a las habitaciones del piso superior, y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, fue implacable con sus comentarios.

-Veo que mi ausencia durante dos semanas fue más que suficiente para que las sabandijas se le acercaran a mi esposa nuevamente. Creí que había quedado claro, desde hace bastante tiempo, que ella no está disponible.

-¿Esposa? ¡Que raro! Yo no recuerdo que ella sea tu esposa. Además, no olvides que Bulma es mi amiga, y puedo acercármele tanto como se me pegue la gana.

La sangre de Vegeta hervía por la furia, ¿Quién se creía que era esa sabandija para atreverse a cuestionar su relación con la mujer?

-¡Deberías cuidar tu lengua y no olvidar quién eres antes de dirigirme la palabra! Puedo eliminarte en un segundo si se me antoja.

-Inténtalo, así ella comprobará con qué clase de monstruo se… juntó.

Bulma miraba a uno y a otro sucesivamente. Pronto comenzó a temer por la vida de Yamcha. Por primera vez podía sentir la furia que corría por las venas de Vegeta… Quizá eso era consecuencia de haber efectuado la unión. Debía intervenir y así lo hizo.

-¡Suficiente! Ustedes dos son unos niños, ¿hasta cuándo dejaran de pelear por estupideces? Yamcha, te agradezco que hayas venido, sé que te preocupas por Trunks y por mí, pero ya había hablado contigo esta tarde. Te llamaré mañana para que charlemos como es debido. Pero por ahora, déjanos solos, por favor.

Yamcha se sorprendió, pero en la mirada de ella no había titubeo. Estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, y desde ese momento supo que su amiga volvía a ser solamente eso.

-Bien, lo haré porque tú me lo pides. No olvides lo que te dije esta tarde…

-¿Por qué no acabas de largarte de una maldita vez?

-Yamcha, ya tomé una decisión. Perdóname. Hablamos mañana.

Antes de cruzar la puerta él repitió lo que hizo en la tarde cuando se le declaró. La tomó de la mano y besó su dorso. Vegeta parecía un dragón a punto de escupir fuego. Y por si fuera poco, ella le sonrió. La puerta se cerró, por fortuna, antes de que él lanzara un Big Bang Attack.

-Así que por eso bajaste las escaleras con tanta prisa… lo esperabas –comentó él cuando ella giró para encararlo, luego de que su amigo cruzó el umbral.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

-Sé honesta conmigo, mujer. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes en mi ausencia? -interrogó Vegeta mirando a su mujer con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Ella no respondió. Pero lo miró con la boca semiabierta como si no terminara de procesar esa pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que él dudara de su fidelidad?

-Bulma –habló en tono golpeado y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros mientras la sacudía levemente para hacerla reaccionar-. ¡Maldita sea, di algo!

-Eres un completo imbécil. Deberías aprender a confiar y a controlar tu estúpido temperamento.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera cuando un insecto como ese pretende reanudar la relación que durante años tuviste con él?

-¡Él no podría hacer semejante cosa!

-¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿qué fue eso que vi? ¡Era evidente que ese imbécil no quiere únicamente una amistad contigo!

-¿Y no importa lo que yo quiera? Yamcha puede querer muchas cosas en esta vida, sin embargo, no todo depende de él. Yo estoy segura de lo que deseo y puedo asegurarte que desde hace años lo veo sólo como amigo.

-¡Claro! Y yo debo creer esas estupideces como un mocoso ingenuo.

Bulma continuaba sintiendo el fuego que consumía a Vegeta. Y eso, increíblemente, avivó su propia furia. ¡Si ese incivilizado quería pelea, eso tendría!

-¡Maldita sea! Cree lo que quieras. ¡Piensa lo que se te pegue la gana! No es posible que después de lo que pasó allá arriba estés discutiendo por esto. –Bulma, cansada, le dio la espalda a Vegeta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Pero una ráfaga la hizo cerrar los ojos; dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones cuando su espalda, sin violencia, pero tomándola por sorpresa, se estrelló contra la pared y el cuerpo de Vegeta chocó contra el de ella para evitar que sus piernas, abdomen y torso se movieran. Sus muñecas, una a cada lado de la cabeza, eran sujetadas por las fuertes manos de Vegeta, quien desprendía un ki que casi quemaba debido a su transformación en súper saiyajin. Si ya estaba enojada, eso la enfureció.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, bruto salvaje? –preguntó a gritos mirando directamente los ojos ahora azules de su compañero a la vez que se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

-Aclararemos esto aquí y ahora. No quiero al insecto cerca de ti, nunca más. –dijo él con su rostro apenas separado unos milímetros de el de ella y en un susurro que a gusto de Bulma fue bastante aterrador. Pero nunca le había demostrado miedo a ese lunático violento, y no empezaría ahora. Así que enderezó su espalda todo cuanto pudo, levantó el rostro con altivez y respondió sonriendo ladinamente.

-¡Ja! ¿En serio crees que podrás impedirlo? ¿Crees que te haré caso?

-Sé que lo harás –dijo él a la vez que sonrió con autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

-Jamás le retiraré mi palabra sólo porque el "Principito Saiyajin" lo solicita. Yamcha y yo somos amigos desde hace años y…

-¡Me importa un demonio! No quiero verlo rondándote. No quiero que te mire, no quiero que te toque…

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Me encerrarás? ¿Lo encerrarás a él? ¿O nos asesinarás a ambos? Por Kamisama, no sé que demonios te sorprende, ¡todos los hombres me miran!

-Todos los demás no me importan. Pero ese estúpido compartió la cama contigo durante muchos años, demasiados.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas que por el pasado volveré a sus brazos? Si tienes cerebro, úsalo, saiyajin. Entiende que si quisiera a Yamcha, lo tendría y ya. ¡Mírame! Con mi belleza puedo tener lo que quiera y a quien quiera. Pero para mi desgracia, te quiero a ti.

Eso desarmó a Vegeta por un momento. Sí, había que reconocer que ella tenía razón. Era hermosa. Con amplios recursos económicos. Los hombres la deseaban, de eso no había duda. Pero su lengua filosa, su fuerte temperamento y esa inteligencia que la caracterizaba la hacían una mujer peligrosa. Y la mayoría de los hombres, de cualquier especie, temían a semejante combinación.

Sin embargo, además de él, existía un humano al que no le importaba la fiereza de Bulma. Quien tuvo los favores de ella con anterioridad… Vegeta estaba convencido de que bien podrían acomodarse las circunstancias para que esa relación se reanudara… No, no podía correr el riesgo, no podía perder a su mujer…

-Vegeta, él no puede robarse nada tuyo.

Él gruñó, fue el único sonido que escapó de sus labios. Y Bulma supo que con cierta renuencia aceptaba su argumento. El agarre de sus manos se aflojó y ella lo aprovechó para liberar sus muñecas y rozar con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de él, quien por instinto cerró los ojos para disfrutar. Su palma descansó con una suave caricia en la mejilla de él y con una voz suave, tierna, apacible, le dijo:

-Deja de sentirte inseguro, por favor. Entiende de una vez y para siempre que tú eres con quien quiero estar y eso no cambiará. ¿Me crees? –interrogó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada. Su ki había disminuido, pero no por ello dejó la transformación en súper saiyajin.

-Durante años ese gusano ha estado acechándote. Esperando el momento en el que pueda volver a colarse en tu vida. No pretendo darle ninguna oportunidad para que me quite lo único que quiero.

-Te lo he dicho, no te quitará nada. Trunks y yo somos tu familia, y eso no podrá cambiar… Además, ahora soy tu mujer ante tus propias leyes. Y mañana, tú serás mi hombre ante las mías.

Él correspondió la caricia acercando su propio cuerpo al de su compañera, pero esta vez sin la presión causada por la furia. Frotó su mejilla con la de ella, percibiendo la calidez que ella emitía. Luego, la besó con apetito voraz. Era cierto. Ella era suya y así sería para siempre… Volvió a su apariencia normal.

Yamcha estaba tras la puerta y aunque no escuchó la conversación que los amantes sostuvieron, sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Era increíble cómo su corazón podía traicionarlo de semejante manera. No debió volver a poner sus ojos sobre Bulma, pero a quién quería engañar, en realidad nunca había dejado de mirarla… de quererla… de amarla. Ahora, con amargura, sospechaba que la vida entera se le iría tratando de olvidarla.

¿No decían que existe sólo un amor en la vida de las personas? ¿Por qué entonces ella tenía a dos hombres que sin dudarlo darían su alma misma por la de ella? Sí, le había costado aceptarlo, pero Vegeta había dado su vida por ella. Y él también lo haría. Esa mujer lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano, pero no le importaba.

"Ya tomé una decisión" le dijo. Claro, ¿cómo comparar a un humano con fuerza por mucho superior a la media, con un saiyajin legendario? Pero no, no era por eso. Aquellos dos eran almas gemelas, de eso no había duda. Y en esa dualidad, él no tenía cabida. ¿Qué pecado podía haber cometido para ser castigado de semejante forma? Dos veces su corazón se había roto, y en ambas ocasiones, por la misma mujer. ¿Eso sólo le había pasado a él?

Pero había hecho una promesa hacia apenas unas horas. Si Vegeta regresaba, él volvería a ocupar su lugar como amigo y nada más que eso… pero también lo felicitaría… Eso sería lo más difícil en su vida, pero cumpliría con su palabra.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta deslizó su mano derecha, de la espalda, a la cintura de su mujer con sensualidad, tomándose su tiempo para que ella, mediante gemidos, le pidiera continuar. Pero algo lo inquietó. El ki de Yamcha no se estaba alejando. ¡Qué demonios quería ese insecto! ¿Que acabara con la poca paciencia que le restaba y lo asesinara para que Bulma, horrorizada lo repudiara de su vida y finalmente quedara libre? ¿Con qué fin si para entonces la sabandija ya habría desaparecido? Se separó de Bulma dos segundos después de que el timbre sonara de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora quién demonios molesta? -replicó ella hecha una verdadera fiera.

¡Cuánto disfrutaba Vegeta ver a su mujer enfurecida! Veía la crueldad saiyajin en ese reflejo asesino que sus pupilas azules mostraban. Sólo verla así lo excitaba. Irónicamente debía agradecérselo al imbécil aquél.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas y destrozas al maldito insecto que se atrevió a interrumpirnos? –murmuró él con una sonrisa malévola, provocándola, incitándola aun más. Sabía a la perfección que Bulma tenía una lengua letal, mucho más eficaz que los puños saiyajines. Unas cuantas palabras y Yamcha quedaría fuera de sus vidas para siempre, y lo mejor era que él no tendría que mover ni un dedo.

-¡Ahora mismo sabrá ese pobre diablo quien es Bulma Briefs! –dijo con la misma expresión que su pareja.

Abrió la puerta con rudeza. Ni siquiera se molestó en emplear el intercomunicador. Quería ver a los ojos a ese infeliz mortal que se cruzó en su camino. Pero al mirar a ese otro ser humano, se heló.

-Perdona, debí irme. Pero en la tarde te prometí algo y lo cumpliré.

Vegeta alzó una ceja, expectante. Que ni se le ocurriera volver a poner un dedo encima de su mujer, porque entonces sí que mandaría al diablo a Bulma, a Trunks, a Kakarotto y a toda la humanidad y lo despedazaría con sádico placer.

Pero para sorpresa del Príncipe, Yamcha rodeó a Bulma y sus pasos lo llevaron directamente frente a él. Vegeta cruzó las brazos, pues temía ceder ante la tentación de tomar el cuello del insecto y romperlo con nula delicadeza.

Yamcha se detuvo a medio metro del saiyajin. Lo miró a los ojos y con determinación le dijo:

-Tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos. –Vegeta sólo lo miró y levantó una ceja, ¿a dónde quería llegar?- Bulma te eligió y ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada. Pero no te pido, ni te suplico, te exijo que la hagas feliz. Ella lo merece. Ten por seguro que si tú no estuvieras de por medio yo lucharía por tener su corazón nuevamente. Pero te ama.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Cuida de ella y de Trunks. Es un niño maravilloso. Yo estaría orgulloso si fuera mi hijo… No creo que merezcas lo que tienes, pero te felicito por tener a Bulma. Se lo dije esta tarde, si tú regresabas yo olvidaría la conversación que sostuvimos y volveríamos a ser amigos. Y eso ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

Ahora caminó hacia Bulma, quien estaba atónita por la valentía de su amigo. Jamás creyó que podía ver semejante escena. Pero curiosamente, a pesar de sus palabras, en este momento no temía por la vida de Yamcha. Sabía que Vegeta, aunque en aparentaba indiferencia, estaba sorprendido. Los amantes se miraron de soslayo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por fortuna, fue el mismo Yamcha quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

-He cumplido con mi palabra, Bulma. De ahora en más seremos tan amigos como lo habíamos sido. Te suplico que no evites mi amistad, porque te aseguro que es sincera. Yo trataré que mis sentimientos vuelvan a apaciguarse y nunca más escucharás palabras como las de esta tarde.

-Yo… Yamcha… gracias… yo…

-No, por favor. Ahora no hables. Espera a que las cosas vuelvan a su habitual curso y entonces serás mi amiga y nada más que eso.

Ella asintió torpemente. Bueno, su amigo se lo facilitaba mucho. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que eso únicamente complicaría las cosas. No hubo mucho más que decir, pues él caminó hacia la puerta y sin decir otra palabra, se disponía a salir de la Corporación, pero…

-Yamcha.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó la grave voz de Vegeta pronunciando por primera vez su nombre…

-Dime.

-Por Bulma obviaré todo lo que pasó estas semanas. Para mi familia y para mí las cosas no han cambiado. Puedes venir aquí tanto como te plazca.

Yamcha se limitó a asentir. No había más que decir, no quería decir más. Cruzó la puerta automática y Vegeta percibió su ki en los alrededores unos instantes más, seguramente mientras encapsulaba su automóvil, y después se alejó a una asombrosa velocidad.

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Pues después de cincuenta mil años he decidido subir los capítulos que ya tenía hechos y darle un cierre a esta historia. A mí me encantó escribirla y sólo deseo que las chicas y chicos que leyeron este fic y me hicieron favor de colocarlo entre sus favoritos tengan el cierre. Vegeta y Bulma se lo merecen! (sobretodo Vegeta, él merece todo!, jajajaja)

El capítulo VII que dará cierre a esta fic estará listo a más tardar en dos semanas, please, ténganme paciencia, porque en este momento también estoy subiendo uno de Resident Evil!

Debo aprovechar el momento para agradecer todos los reviews, no cabe duda que Vegeta el sueño de muchas! Gracias a todas por leer esta loca historia!

De momento me despido y no olviden que tendrán el final en sus manos muy pronto.

Pily-chan.


	7. LA UNIÓN TERRÍCOLA

LA UNION TERRÍCOLA

Bulma miró a Vegeta. Estaba tan sorprendida. Si alguien le hubiera dado una moneda por cada vez en ese día que la habían dejado sin palabras, se hubiera vuelto rica… Bueno, aún más… miró a su pareja esperando escuchar algún reclamo, pero Vegeta caminó hacia ella.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse. Azul y negro enfrentándose en algo que no era una batalla.

-Gracias… -susurró ella.

-El imbécil tiene honor. Y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Lo sé. Pero pienso que pudiste haberle dicho a Yamcha que soy tu mujer de acuerdo a las leyes de los tuyos.

-Pude, pero como tú misma dijiste, me importa que tú lo sepas, que Trunks lo sepa, nadie más. Mañana haremos lo que sea necesario para que este contrato quede sellado ante los terrícolas.

-Vegeta… soy tu mujer en palabra y ahora bajo los lineamientos de los tuyos… no creo que sea…

-¡Ni una palabra de eso! Lo haremos, y Trunks estará con nosotros. Incluso estoy dispuesto a usar uno de esos estúpidos trajes que he utilizado para las reuniones de la Corporación…

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Eso sí me sorprende, aunque no sé por qué siempre te has negado, si te ves guapísimo con ellos… -dijo ella dándole cierta frivolidad al asunto, pero Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No en esta ocasión.

-Mujer, para mañana a esta hora nuestra unión estará consumada.

-Pues antes tendré que hacer varios arreglos, pero creo que alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde todo estará listo. Seré…

-Ya eres la Princesa Saiyajin.

-Se oye bastante bien… Siempre he deseado poseer un titulo Real… Mi Príncipe.

Vegeta ya no respondió. La besó con pasión. Kakarotto estaba en lo correcto al afirmar que un nuevo inicio cambiaría las cosas para bien. Su mujer estaría ahora y para siempre entre sus brazos. Los minutos pasaron en ese delicioso placer. Cuando los besos estaban rebasando su autocontrol, Bulma se colgó del cuello del saiyajin para rodearlo con sus piernas. Vegeta no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarla y sintiéndose hechizado con la conducta de ella, procedió a arrinconarla contra uno de los muros, logrando así que sus sexos se encontraran, únicamente separados por la fina tela del pantalón de él.

-Vegeta… Vegeta.

-Me enloquece la forma en que suena mi nombre en tus labios.

-Vamos, ya… Dámelo…

Pero al escuchar una animosa y estruendosa voz, perteneciente a cierta dama rubia, sintieron que un balde de agua helada fue vertido sobre sus cuerpos. La añosa mujer exclamaba con entusiasmo al otro lado de la puerta:

-¡No sabes lo contenta que me siento de regresar, querido! Nuestros animalitos debieron extrañarnos mucho…

-Lo único que lamento es que nuestros planes no se realizaran, pero ¡quién se iba a imaginar que una ballena atacaría el crucero!

-Lo sé, pero alégrate, todo pasa por algo. Sé que nuestra querida Bulma y el pequeño Trunks también nos echaron de menos. No dudo que hasta el apuesto joven Vegeta lo hizo.

-Mis papás han vuelto. Bájame, bájame, la puerta está por abrirse. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Es muy evidente lo que estábamos haciendo?

-No, no demasiado. Pero si hubieran llegado un minuto después, sería yo quien no tendría cómo ocultarlo.

Bulma rió en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió. Los señores Briefs se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver la felicidad de su hija, pero era de esperarse una vez que notaron que Vegeta estaba de nuevo en casa.

-¡Oh, querida, mira! Hablando del diablo. Supongo que has venido a ver el avance de tu nave espacial. Bueno, no tengo buenas noticias para ti. Verás, al parecer me tardaré unos dos años en terminarla.

-Eso no me interesa, anciano. Por mí puede tardarse 20 más.

-¿Qué? No cabe duda que ustedes los saiyajines nunca dejaran de sorprenderme. Gokú pide un año, tú 20 y Bulma también uno. Cuando la termine Trunks seguramente estará casado y con hijos. –Vegeta miró a Bulma con una ceja levantada ante la mención de ese año que ella pidió en la demora. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, pero subió los hombros como diciendo: "¿Qué?"

-¿Te imaginas querido? –Continuó hablando la blonda-. ¡Nuestro pequeño Trunks, quien será un joven muy apuesto, se casará y tendrá hijitos!

-Sí querida, y serán niños muy fuertes también.

Ante el giro de la conversación, Bulma y Vegeta miraban a la pareja con una enorme gota de sudor. Increíble, el pequeño apenas tenía ocho años y sus abuelos ya pensaban en matrimonio. Pero la señora Briefs continuó con su lluvia de ideas.

-Ay, no lo dudo, y serán tan adorables como su padre. Pero ¿quién podría ser la novia? No conozco a ninguna niña de la edad de nuestro pequeñín.

-Espera. Quizás esa pequeña. La hija del amigo de nuestra Bulma, de Krillin.

-¡Oh, sí! Seria fenomenal. La nena es rubia y bastante linda, creo que se llama Maron, Sé que cuando crezca se convertirá en una hermosa jovencita. Como su madre.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" Pensó Vegeta con disgusto. No permitiría que su hijo, venido de un linaje superior, emparentara con la hija de un enano terrícola y de un androide chatarra. ¡Faltaba más!

-Pero recemos para que Trunks no tarde tanto como lo hizo nuestra hija –comentó el inteligente dueño de la Corporación Capsula-. De hecho, yo había llegado a pensar que jamás seríamos abuelos. ¡Todas las muchachas de los alrededores se casaban y tenían hijos, menos ella!

Bulma sentía una vena saltar por su frente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Aunque ella no lo sabía, Vegeta podía detectar como su pequeño ki se incrementaba. Las cosas tomaban un aire bastante divertido. Gozaría de la furia de su mujer en unos momentos, obviamente él se encargaría de encaminar esa ira en la cama, y lo mejor era que no tendría que mover ni un solo cabello para hacerla enojar. Se recargó en el muro y cruzó los brazos, a él sólo le restaba esperar…

Pero Bulma no disfrutaba en lo absoluto, sus padres hablaban de algo que en verdad no les incumbía. Era increíble que después de tantos años justo en ese momento mostraran su opinión respecto a la vida que había llevado, particularmente hablando de su vida personal. Y lo peor es que lo hacían como si ella no estuviera presente.

-Es cierto. Bueno, con el joven Yamcha tenía un compromiso asegurado, pero mi pequeña no se decidía. Aunque el joven Gokú siempre tuvo mi voto.

Esta vez Vegeta era el que sentía que no una, sino tres venas latían. ¡Así que la anciana prefería a Kakarotto sobre él!

-Sí, pero recuerda que él ya estaba casado. Y de hecho Gokú no me gustaba del todo para mi niña -Bueno, el anciano parecía más sensato-. No, pienso que uno de esos muchachos de color verde, los Namekusejin, hubiera sido una buena pareja. Cuando se hospedaron en la casa, noté que uno de ellos se fijaba mucho en mi pequeña, pero aparentemente ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Vegeta retiró lo dicho. ¡El vejete quiso casarla con un extraterrestre! Bueno, él también lo era, pero su apariencia era prácticamente idéntica a la de los humanos. Y para fines prácticos, ¡su piel no era de ese horrible tono… ecológico!

-Pero al menos nuestra Bulma encontró a alguien que soportara su feo temperamento. –La peliazul cruzó los brazos completamente indignada, y volteó a ver a Vegeta para que él negara lo dicho por su madre, pero el saiyajin sonrió y asintió un par de veces. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¿Creen que soy sorda e invisible? Para que lo sepan, Trunks no se casará con la hija de Krillin. ¡No lo permitiré! Y sí, me tomé un poco de tiempo para decidir con quién casarme, pero fue porque… porque… ¡porque quise! Y jamás hubiera salido con Gokú o con un Namekusejin y ¡NO TENGO UN FEO TEMPERAMENTO! ¿Les queda claro?

-Sí, sí, lo que digas -minimizó la situación su madre, como solía hacerlo-. Y apropósito, ¿por qué no ha venido Trunks a saludarnos? Le trajimos muchos regalos.

Bulma echaba fuego por los ojos. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Sus padres, siempre tan entrometidos, no se daban cuenta de lo que decían y a veces, ella no estaba para tolerar sus comentarios y sus evidentes distracciones. Vegeta lo notó de inmediato, bajo otras circunstancias habría dejado a los ancianos con la palabra en la boca, pero decidió responder cinco palabras antes de ir con su mujer.

-Esta con Goten. Volverá mañana.

-Oh, ya veo, ni hablar… -respondió la mujer mientras subía los hombros en aparente indiferencia, pero agregó-. Ya que mi pequeña Bulma se molestó no le pude entregar sus regalos, pero te los daré a ti. Bueno, en realidad, son obsequios para ambos. Toma, están en esta cápsula. ¡Qué los disfruten!

El saiyajin recibió la cápsula con cierta reserva. Con esa extraña mujer nunca se sabía. Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para averiguar de qué se trataba. Se encaminó hacia su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su bella esposa lanzando un enorme florero contra la pared más lejana. Estaba enfurecida.

-Es un alivio que no sepas lanzar rayos de energía. Con tu temperamento, serías un verdadero peligro. –comentó él con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba sobre ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¡También tú tienes la culpa!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –interrogó con auténtica curiosidad.

-¡Porque tardaste demasiado en aparecerte en mi vida!

Vegeta rió de buena gana. Aunque su mujer jamás lo reconociera, había heredado la sandez de su madre, claro, en evidente menor medida.

-¿Y ahora te ríes? ¿Crees que es gracioso que tus padres te recuerden la edad que tienes?

-Mujer, -respondió con condescendencia- sabes que tu apariencia es mucho mejor que la de esas chiquillas que aparecen en las estúpidas revistas que lees. Conocerte años antes hubiera sido, sin duda, toda una experiencia para ambos, pero en definitiva aprecio haberte encontrado siendo una mujer, y no una chiquilla mimada… aunque eso no sea del todo cierto.

Bulma lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el hombro, él se movió un poco hacia atrás, pues lo tomó desprevenido, pero su sonrisa se amplió aun más.

-¿Ah, así que quieres jugar?

-¿De qué hablas? Mis padres me dicen prácticamente anciana, tú me dices mimada, ¿a dónde demonios me deja eso?

-Justo donde me gusta… -respondió estrechándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo de un tirón-. Puedo sentir lo furiosa que estas, y ambos conocemos el método para que ese enojo pueda ser canalizado de una forma más… gratificante.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Un viaje a algún sitio inaccesible?

-Eso lo dejaremos para mañana. Hoy deberás dormir lo suficiente, porque luego del enlace no habrá tregua entre nosotros durante… mucho tiempo… La propuesta del jacussi que quedó pendiente hace un rato parece interesante. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo. La loca de tu madre me entregó esto. Balbuceó tonterías como las de siempre.

-¿Qué será? En serio que con mis padres nunca se sabe que esperar… toma, ábrela tú.

-¿Qué? –interrogó abriendo sus ojos negros con sorpresa.

-¡Anda! No repliques. Eres un guerrero, ¿no? Una simple cápsula hoi poi no asusta al poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajines, ¿o si?

Lo dicho. Esa mujer lo tenía en sus manos. Ni hablar, todo por salvar su orgullo. Aunque curiosamente, sentir que Bulma se resguardaba detrás de él también le producía satisfacción. Se sabía su protector y esa sensación era por mucho mejor que saberse el Príncipe de una raza prácticamente extinta y de un planeta inexistente.

-Bien, allá va –musitó mientras presionaba la cápsula y la arrojaba al aire.

Una pequeña explosión tuvo lugar, y cuando el humo se desvaneció, la pareja vio con sorpresa que en el piso de la habitación se encontraba una caja de grandes dimensiones.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con mis padres? ¡Lo envolvieron! Ahg, a veces creo que soy adoptada. De no ser porque heredé la inteligencia de mi papá, claro que corregida y aumentada, hubiera iniciado la búsqueda de mis verdaderas raíces hace años.

Él sólo la miró y dejó salir un suspiro. ¡Y ella lo llamaba arrogante!

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! Ni creas que correré el riesgo de que un dinosaurio salte de la caja y me coma.

-Y pretendes que la cena del monstruo sea yo –repuso Vegeta con un dejo de indignación-. Por Kami, mujer. Ni siquiera nos hemos casado y ya quieres quedar viuda.

Bulma rió con ganas, los chistes de su esposo, si bien un tanto negros, eran escasos, así que cuando los escuchaba quedaba encantada.

-Bien, lo haré yo. Que quede en tu conciencia que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente haya quedado reducida a cenizas, todo porque su hombre no quiso, o no pudo, abrir una simple caja…

Dio un par de pasos sabiendo que el saiyajin no la dejaría dar un tercero. Y así fue.

-Mejor que quede en la tuya y no en la mía.

Sin más premura, rompió la gran caja con nula delicadeza y se sorprendió al ver aproximadamente cien frascos, de diversos tamaños y colores, todos debidamente etiquetados.

-En definitiva tu madre enloqueció. Sabe perfectamente que tú no eres capaz de cocinar algo comestible y te obsequia especias…

-No he escuchado que te quejes cuando preparo brochetas y carne en el asador.

-Algún talento debías tener…

-Creí que eso te había quedado más que claro luego de estos ocho años… ¿no? –Repuso con coquetería mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para ver de cerca el recipiente que contenía los frascos.- Espera, éstas no son sólo especias. Anís, Azafrán, Cardamomo, Jengibre, Damiana… -Bulma comenzaba a comprender-. Hay aceites corporales y esencias también. Jazmín, Almizcle, Pachulí, Vainilla, Rosas, Ylang Ylang…

-¿Por qué tu madre te daría esto? Y sobretodo insinuando que lo disfrutaríamos...

-No soy experta en herbolaría, sin embargo, sé que estas sustancias son estimulantes… son afrodisíacos, Vegeta.

-¿En serio? ¿Por primera vez tus padres tuvieron una buena idea? Esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Bien, dudo que papá haya tenido algo que ver. Esto sin duda tiene el sello de mi madre.

-Mujer, no me interesa saber eso. Aprovechemos que ellos estarán ocupados un largo rato alimentando a sus animales. No quiero más interrupciones.

Bulma eligió de entre las botellas la que contenía vainilla y fresas. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se iba desprendiendo de su escasa ropa. Vegeta la veía hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? –Interrogó la peliazul desde el marco que separaba los cuartos.- Usted, mi príncipe, tiene una cita conmigo…

Vegeta sonrió. Ya no necesitaba más… La imagen desnuda de su mujer era más que suficiente para incitarlo y excitarlo.

Al entrar al enorme cuarto de baño, Vegeta vio a su mujer desnuda, sentada en el jacussi y lo envolvió un aroma dulce: el de vainilla y fresas. Se acercó mientras dejaba caer sus pantaloncillos, evidenciándole a su mujer cuánto la deseaba.

Bulma sonrió y mordió su labio al ver la masculinidad de Vegeta. Esas dimensiones eran descomunales y era sumamente afortunada al tener la certeza de que semejante semental era de ella. Que ninguna otra mujer sobre la tierra y quizá en toda la vía láctea tendría la fortuna de sentir las caricias de ese hombre con una pasión que parecía no extinguirse.

Lo recibió extendiendo sus brazos y Vegeta entró en el jacussi. Se hincó frente a la peliazul y tomándola del talle la levantó. La colocó sobre su regazo penetrándola de golpe haciéndola gemir en una mezcla entre dolor y placer. Él sabía que por lo regular ella siempre tenía esa primer reacción. Era tan estrecha… y eso lo volvía loco.

Cuando Bulma se habituó a las dimensiones de su saiyajin, tomó el rostro de Vegeta y lo besó una y otra vez. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzó a acariciar cada rincón que alcanzaba a tocar mientras ella hacía lo propio… Después movió sus labios sobre los de Bulma, intercambiando succiones y pequeños mordiscos que hacían enloquecer a su mujer.

Bulma, en un momento de obnubilación, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar suspiros y gemidos. Estaba sintiendo el que el primer orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pero su hombre no la dejó ir tan fácil. La tomó de las caderas y comenzó a subirla y bajarla a lo largo de su miembro viril, mientras sentía las contracciones en las paredes íntimas de ella. Los gemidos, la presión, la humedad… ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

Ella estaba regresando del paraíso cuando sintió los labios de Vegeta tomar su pezón y succionarlo, mientras masajeaba el otro de una forma tortuosa. En cada instante en que él jugueteaba con su lengua ella quería reír o llorar o gritar del intenso placer, pero su voz dejaba escapar potentes gemidos y gritos ahogados.

Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, intentando desesperadamente que él dejara de hacer eso y empujara su miembro más para que juntos llegaran al orgasmo, pero Vegeta no tenía intención de hacerle caso. Entonces ella se vio en la obligación de enredar sus manos en la espesa cabellera del saiyajin y tirar de ella, presa de una salvaje necesidad. Él sonrió, consciente del efecto que tenían esas caricias en su mujer y gimiendo también le dio lo que pedía.

Cambió de posición. Salió de ella para recostarla en el jacussi mientras él se acomodaba encima. Bulma sonreía. En ese momento Vegeta colocó las largas y blancas piernas de la peliazul sobre su hombro y Bulma dejó de sonreír. Con esa posición él entraba tan profundo como era posible y le costaba trabajo a ella aguantar mucho. Tampoco su hombre podía durar tanto…

-Te dije que hoy no te agotaría –comentó él como si leyera su mente-. Mañana será un día agitado y pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas haciendo el amor…

-Nuestro record es de cinco veces…

-Mañana eso quedará en el pasado… Por eso hoy te dejaré descansar lo suficiente.

-Entonces no tardes más…

-Como gustes…

Sin mediar más palabras Vegeta penetró a su mujer. Esta vez fue lento, esperándola. Si era impaciente esa posición podía llegar a ser molesta para ambos, por lo que poco a poco, sintiendo milímetro a milímetro la estrechez y humedad que adoraba, poseyó a esa belleza que era su mujer.

-Vegeta… Vegeta…

-Sigue diciendo mi nombre, sabes que me vuelves loco…

-Te amo.

-Lo sé… Yo también te amo.

Después de decir esto, Vegeta empujó una vez más con fuerza y terminó dentro de su mujer… Bulma ya no estaba sobre la tierra al sentir el fluido de su hombre en su interior. Ahora sentía que flotaba en una nube donde sólo había felicidad. Le había dicho que la amaba… Dos veces en un mismo día… Si Kami-sama, Kaio-sama, Enma Daio-sama o el Supremo Kaio-sama de quién sabe cuántas generaciones quería llevársela en ese instante, ella no opondría resistencia. Era la persona más dichosa sobre todos los Universos.

Vegeta bajó las piernas de su mujer y la estrechó al sentir cómo se desvanecía. Aun estaba perdida en su orgasmo…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó algo preocupado al notar que pasaban los segundos y ella aun no respondía.

Bulma continuó en silencio y él giró su rostro para observarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sonreía. El agua del jacussi ya no estaba tan caliente, por lo que se puso de pie llevándola en sus brazos. De paso por uno de los muebles tomó un par de toallas y las colocó sobre la cama con nulo cuidado. Sus movimientos estaban limitados al cargar a Bulma chorreando agua. De pronto se le ocurrió una magnífica idea para secarlos. Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin y gracias al calor que emitía su ki ambos se secaron, al menos parcialmente. El cabello de ella aun seguía algo mojado.

La mujer abrió los ojos y halló el desnudo torso de su hombre rodeado de esa aura amarilla, con la cabellera rubia y la mirada azul.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada. Cierra los ojos y descansa…

-Pero…

-Shhh… Descansa mujer…

Bulma ya no insistió más. En serio se sentía agotada. Quizá era por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido, quizá por la energía invertida en la pequeña disputa que sostuvieron Yamcha y Vegeta; tal vez era por el enojo que le causaron sus padres… O simplemente porque al fin se sentía en paz. Finalmente hallaba la certeza de que Vegeta estaría a su lado. Siendo un padre para Trunks y un esposo y amante para ella. Tenía una familia. Esa marca en su cuello le recordaría siempre que él era su saiyajin. Se recargó en el pecho de su hombre y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Vegeta sonrió. Jamás imaginó que él sería capaz de cuidar a alguien como lo hacía con su mujer. En toda su vida como asesino intergaláctico nunca deseó la vida que tenía junto a esos terrícolas… Cuando peleó contra Majin Boo gordo se dio cuenta de que el Vegeta que había sido criado como Príncipe y Soberano de un planeta lleno de guerreros poderosos había muerto y en su lugar nació un hombre dispuesto a dar la vida por su familia. Un hombre que tenía una debilidad, pero también podía volverse el ser más fuerte si de proteger a sus seres amados se trataba. El planeta Tierra, hermoso y lleno de vida, era el hogar de su familia y lo defendería a toda costa.

Arropó el desnudo cuerpo de su mujer y él se recostó junto a ella… Nada lo apartaría de ella. Sin importar lo que le trajese el futuro, Bulma permanecería a su lado y él se encargaría de seguir vivo por ella.

Pasaban de las siete de la mañana cuando Trunks se abrió los ojos. Todo era tan diferente en la montaña Paoz. Para empezar, en la ciudad del Oeste jamás lo despertaba el trinar de las aves. Siempre era el despertador de su habitación, la voz de su madre, de su abuela o de su padre y la mayoría de las veces el claxon de los autos que estaban detenidos a causa del embotellamiento.

El aire tampoco olía igual… Y la comida que preparaban los robots sabía diferente a la que hacía la mamá de Goten. Pero debía admitir que los postres que compraba su abuela superaban por mucho a los que había allí.

Pensaba una y otra vez en sus padres y se sentía tan triste... Extrañaba demasiado a su papá… No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que el teléfono sonaba, pero no prestó atención, hasta que entró la señora Milk a la habitación que compartía con Goten avisándole que su madre lo llamaba.

-¿Mamá?

-Cariño, por favor, apresúrate y ayuda a Milk con los deberes, porque nos acompañarás a un lugar. Pasaremos por ti a la una de la tarde y debes estar listo, ya sabes que tu padre no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Lo sé… estaré listo… Mamá…

-Dime.

-¿Papá se volverá a ir?

Escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba y respondía con un tono de voz tan feliz, como hacía semanas no lo escuchaba.

-No, hijo. Tu papá estará para siempre con nosotros.

El pequeño de cabello violeta se alegró tanto al escuchar a su madre. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Todos esos días había sentido terror de saber que el hombre al que más respetaba y admiraba se alejaría de él. A su corta edad comprendió que si su padre, orgulloso guerrero saiyajin, decidía irse, ni él ni nadie se lo podría impedir. Pero también entendió la responsabilidad que caería sobre sus hombros si eso sucediese y de todo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Él siempre cuidaría de su mamá, sin lugar a dudas, pero realmente amaba a su padre.

Sin poder contener su entusiasmo despertó a Goten sacudiéndolo del piyama, era todo un reto despertar a ese holgazán. Cuando el hijo de Gokú abrió los ojos, Trunks le contó que su padre había regresado a su casa. El pequeño se alegró muchísimo por su amigo y entre los dos ordenaron la habitación y le ayudaron a Milk, quien al saber que Bulma y Vegeta pasarían a recoger al pequeño sonrió.

Hacía algunos días había hablado con Bulma y estaba al tanto de la situación, por ello recibía gustosa al pequeño Trunks en su casa. Gokú no había querido hablar con ella al respecto, y respetaba la discreción de su esposo. De corazón deseaba que ese par de cabezas dura reflexionara sobre la decisión que tomarían, pues había un pequeño de por medio que sufría en silencio.

Aunque no tenía la costumbre de preparar el baño durante el día, en honor a Trunks lo encendió y le pidió que se bañara para que cuando llegaran sus padres por él lo encontraran reluciendo de limpio.

A la una en punto aterrizó una de las naves de la Corporación Capsula. Son Gokú recibió a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa. Vegeta le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma, aunque su expresión facial no era tan evidente como la de Gokú.

-¡Hola Gokú! –lo saludó Bulma mientras brincaba de la pequeña nave. A pesar de tener ya cierta edad, su amiga no perdía agilidad, y lo demostró saliendo de esa forma usando un vestido que llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón. El color de su ropa era de un rosa sumamente pálido. Vegeta usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo tono, la cual tenía los primeros botones abiertos.

-¡Bulma! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Así que van de paseo, ¡eh!

-Así es Kakarotto. ¿Trunks ya está listo?

-Sí, lo llamaré en…

-¡Papá, mamá! –gritó Trunks mientras salía corriendo de la casa de los Son. En ese momento salieron también Goten y Milk, quien se acercó a Bulma y la saludó alegremente.

-¡Vaya, Bulma, te ves fabulosa! ¡Ese vestido te sienta muy bien!

Y era la verdad. El diseño era de cuello halter, adherido al cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde la falda se hacía amplia. Cuando lo vio en la tienda del diseñador al que había visitado en la mañana le pareció poco apropiado para su edad, pues en el maniquí parecía algo infantil, pero el reconocido "Monsieur Fucci" le pidió que se lo probara para que se quitase esa idea de la cabeza. Al verse al espejo le gustó cómo lucía, así que por primera vez, se ahorró horas y horas en las compras. Los zapatos tenían unas cintas anudadas al tobillo y complementaban el dulce diseño. Estaba maquillada de forma natural, pero su peinado lucía espectacular, pues seguramente había solicitado unas extensiones de cabello y éste lucía largo, echado sobre un hombro en una coleta baja con muchos rulos y su flequillo de lado.

A pesar del cumplido recién dado, Milk no podía dejar de fastidiar a su amiga, así que en broma y con cierto tono agrio añadió

-Nada mal para una señora de cuarenta años, ¿verdad?

Bulma sintió una venita brincando en su sien… Pero ella sabía contraatacar.

-Mira quien lo dice. La señora que pronto se convertirá en abuela. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gohan?

Milk suspiró. Las palabras de Bulma no eran nada descabelladas después de todo.

-Salió temprano –respondió Gokú al ver que su esposa no podía hacerlo-. Dijo que tenía que realizar un trabajo de la escuela con esa muchacha Videl…

La sonrisa de Bulma se amplió más, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá sus padres tenían algo de razón. Sus amigos, que eran un poco más jóvenes que ella, tenían un hijo en edad casadera, mientras que su pequeño Trunks apenas contaba con ocho años. Pero no se quejaba. Ella no quería ser abuela tan joven.

Vegeta estaba algo ansioso por marcharse de allí, no es que estuviera incómodo, pero tenía un asunto pendiente con su familia, así con toda la amabilidad que pudo juntar, comentó:

-Es hora de irnos. No hay tiempo para hablar de sandeces -sí, ese era Vegeta intentando ser cordial. Ahora fue el turno de Bulma para suspirar. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, y a decir verdad, no deseaba que cambiaran.

Despidiéndose de los habitantes de la montaña Paoz, la familia de Vegeta partió hacía rumbo desconocido, pues Bulma controlaba la nave.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? –interrogó Trunks algo sorprendido de que su padre usaba esa ropa a la cual calificaba como "molesta y ridícula". Además, su mamá se veía muy elegante y bonita con ese vestido. Él iba acomodado en el asiento de atrás mientras sus padres estaban en el frente. Como era costumbre, Bulma era quien conducía la nave-. ¿Iremos a alguna de esas aburridas fiestas de la Corporación Capsula?

Vegeta sonrió concordando totalmente con su hijo ante el título que le daba a esas horribles reuniones que organizaban en la empresa y a las que, invitado a través de amenazas, se veía obligado a asistir.

-No pequeño, vamos a otro sitio. En esas cajas hay ropa para ti, por favor, cambiante, pues tú también debes ir elegante.

Trunks obedeció a su madre y Vegeta se sorprendió un poco al reconocer a lo lejos esa extraña torre donde vivía el gato ese al que llamaban "Maestro Karin" junto con el gordo tragón que usaba siempre una katana.

-¿Kamisama? –interrogó Vegeta, esperando obtener con esa simple palabra una explicación.

-Así es. Si vamos a hacer esto, iremos con la máxima autoridad sobre el planeta Tierra.

Vegeta sonrió. De haber sabido que sería tan fácil, la hubiera secuestrado hace mucho tiempo y hubiera obligado a ese enano verde a que los uniera. Ni hablar, si los terrícolas creían que Dendé era una autoridad, él no los contradecía.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Mr. Popo los recibió con amabilidad.

-Holas. Por favor síganme, Kamisamas los espera…

Vegeta se sorprendió. ¿En qué momento Bulma se había comunicado con ese Namekuseijin?

Bulma sonrió. Su plan había resultado. En la llamada que había realizado por la mañana a la montaña Paoz, Bulma le pidió a Gokú que le dijera a Dendé que necesitaría de él por la tarde para que la uniera en matrimonio con Vegeta. Al saiyajin le pareció una magnífica idea y teletransportándose, sin que nadie en su casa se enterara, le pidió ese favor a su pequeño amigo, quien gustoso dijo que estaba al tanto de ese asunto y con mucho gusto lo haría.

Mr. Popo los llevó por el templo y se detuvo en una habitación. Tomó un ramo de flores que estaba colocado en un jarrón y se lo entregó a Bulma. Con esa cara extraña cara sonriente volteó a ver a la familia Briefs y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante…

Trunks no entendía nada de lo que sucedía allí. ¿Qué asunto tenían pendiente sus padres con Dendé? Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué entre la elegante ropa que su madre preparó para él había una cámara fotográfica. Pero sin pensarlo más ingresó al sitio.

El cuarto era enorme y muy bello. Había mucha luz y varios jarrones con flores. Al centro hallaron un pasillo largo que era marcado por una alfombra roja. Desde el fondo, el joven Kamisama los miró y sonrió.

-Vegeta, puedes acercarte, por favor.

El saiyajin, sin mediar palabra, se acercó hasta Dendé y se plantó junto a él.

-Trunks, deja que tu madre te tome del brazo y camina hacia nosotros. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo…

Entonces el pequeño terrícola-saiyajin lo comprendió todo. ¡Sus padres se iban a casar! La enorme sonrisa que mostró no cabía en su rostro. Miró a su padre y él le sonrió de vuelta. Luego giró su rostro hacia su madre quien mostraba la más hermosa sonrisa que él haya visto. ¡Parecía que estaba soñando!

Bulma estaba en la misma situación. Cuando inició el romance con Vegeta, durante algún tiempo conservó en su mente esa absurda fantasía de un enorme vestido blanco y pétalos de rosa esparcidos en una boda que no tendría precedentes. No era su sueño ideal, pero sí deseaba poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo entendió que eso nunca se llevaría a cabo. Había elegido como compañero de vida a un ser que jamás haría algo como eso, así que la idea se desvaneció eventualmente. Ella no necesitaba de ese tipo de cosas para saber que tenía una familia.

En ese instante sentía que ya nada podía pedir para ser la mujer más dichosa. Todas sus metas las había cumplido. Había visto lo que ningún otra fémina hubiera siquiera podido imaginar… ¡Y para colmar su dicha, era su pequeño hijo quien la acompañaba por ese pasillo!

Vegeta miraba a las dos únicas personas por quienes daría su vida. No podía evitar dejar de sonreír. Su hijo, su orgullo. La continuidad de su linaje real se veía reflejada en ese pequeño que a simple vista no parecía un saiyajin, pero lo compensaba con creces con la fuerza que poseía. A sus ocho años era capaz de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin y al fusionarse alcanzaba el segundo estado, mismo que al Príncipe de esa raza de guerreros le había tomado toda una vida. Ningún padre podía sentirse más presuntuoso de su vástago.

Y Bulma, su mujer. Esa temeraria criatura de frágil apariencia que podía hacer palidecer en uno de sus arranques de ira a cualquier guerrero. La amaba tanto. Nunca creyó que podía renunciar a sus ideales por alguien. Pero por ella haría lo imposible. Ya no podría separarse de ella. Nunca abandonaría a su familia. A su planeta…

Cuando llegó junto a él, Trunks, sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer. Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro. Dendé intervino.

-Trunks, entrégale a tu padre la mano de tu mamá y después colócate cerca de ellos.

Así lo hizo y Vegeta sujetó la mano de Bulma. Hasta ahí todo era muy parecido al ritual que hacían las elites saiyajin para unirse. Pero dudaba que después de la unión ambos tuvieran que pelear contra diez de los mejores guerreros para ratificar su rango.

Dendé habló y habló sobre la importancia de los matrimonios y la familia y los terrícolas y los deberes, pero en realidad, sólo Mr. Popo prestó atención mientras quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo. Cuando el namekuseijin notó que Vegeta frunció más el ceño, decidió que lo mejor era terminar. ¡Pero no podían culparlo! Nunca lo llamaban para oficiar ceremonias, y eso que él era el Dios del planeta Tierra.

-Bien, los declaro marido y mujer… Vegeta puedes besar a tu esposa.

Sin más, Vegeta procedió y el momento más importante en la vida de los Briefs quedó plasmado en una fotografía que Trunks tomó acertadamente.

Así, gracias a Gokú, quien no dejó de sonreír todo el día, Bulma y Vegeta tenían una oportunidad para tener un comienzo diferente en el que sus vidas, pasara lo que pasara, ya no podrían ser apartadas.

FIN

¿Qué tal? ¿Cursí el final? La verdad es que sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Esos finales con boda son culpa de las malditas telenovelas que me hicieron ver cuando era pequeña! Ahora de por vida estaré condenada a seguir haciendo finales, sin importar la historia, así de melosos.

Deseaba terminar este fic, a pesar de haberme tardado, literal, años en actualizar, porque realmente para mí significó mucho escribir sobre esta pareja. Creo que algunas mujeres nos podemos ver reflejadas cuando debes terminar una relación que ya no tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir y ya no te hace feliz y de pronto unirte a alguien que quizá ni remotamente pensaste que podría ser el amor de tu vida. ¡Levanten las manos quienes lo hemos hecho!

Espero que les haya gustado, y sí es así, háganmelo saber con un review por favor.

Me despido de la lista de Dragon Ball, pero no de Fanfiction. ¡Hasta luego!

Pily-chan


End file.
